


More Than Tolerable

by tmwillson3



Series: Rainy Regency Times [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Background Relationships, Bad First Impressions, Ben and Rey are matchmakers, Body Worship, Eventual Rey/Ben Solo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Hunting, Hux is a bit of a jerk, Hux is basically Darcy, Loss of Virginity, Mention of Death/Murder, Oral Sex, Pride and Prejudice References, References to Jane Austen, Regency Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Until he meets Rose, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Armitage Hux, Wedding Night, Weddings, virgin rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Rose Tico comes to Bath for her first Season, she expects many things. A haughty Irishman baronet who says she is tolerable is not one of them. So begins their series of arguments as she goes out of her way to prove he is wrong. Is it hate-at-first-sight, or something else?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico
Series: Rainy Regency Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977688
Comments: 65
Kudos: 109





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second GingerRose fic! At first I was writing Reylo Fanfic Anthology piece, Wild Child, and I had all this wonderful GingerRose content that didn't fit within the max word count of this fic. Instead of simply deleting it, I decided to give GingerRose its own fic. As a result, this is a companion fic to Wild Child (they're in a series together). Both fics are standalone, but if you ever want more information about the other, they will complement one another and fill in some of the blanks. I hope you will enjoy this fic! It's very much a homage to P&P and all things Regency that I adore.

_ "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters _ ." -- Jane Austen,  _ Pride and Prejudice _

"My dear Rey, have you heard? There is to be an assembly at the Lower Rooms in three nights! Can you believe it?" Rose vibrated with excitement as her lifted fists danced in the air. "Our first ball!"

Her best friend, Rey Johnson, had  _ not _ heard the news. The three-bunned brunette dropped her needlepoint and rose from the white chaise, a giant grin on her face before she whooped in an unladylike way. Her long-sleeved morning dress swished across the floor as excitement bubbled out of both young women. 

"At last! Our first ball! I cannot wait!" enthused Rey, intertwining her fingers with Rose's. Her voice grew lower. "Thank you again for inviting me to stay with your family here in Bath. It is only through your generosity that I am here, experiencing my first Season."

"Of course! I would not have it any other way," insisted Rose, bringing her friend over to their seats. "You have been my confidante the past two years at school; how could I survive my first Season without you?"

"But your sister--"

"Paige is married to Wexley now," said Rose, growing more somber at the mention of her older sister. 

Ever since Paige had married, it was as though she never saw her. Hays Manor was located in the north, whereas Paige lived in the south in Bath to overlook the family interests there. 

"We will see her yet," said Rey with soft eyes. "You will have much time with her now that you are in the same town. You came here to see her and her family, did you not?"

Rose nodded. She had just seen her sister, brother-in-law, and their son yesterday, and already she missed them. Paige looked a little thinner, but she was still confident and beautiful, always standing so tall. 

"I did. However, she is devoted to her duties at home and to her dear child. She will be our chaperone and no more," sighed Rose, still remembering the conversation the sisters had several days ago about it. Her nose tipped down. "No late night conversations about men with her."

"It will be her loss. We shall gossip like old biddies and write about all our beaus in our diaries, for you shall have many. I am sure of it!" cried Rey as they sat down on the linen. "You already have one."

Rose reflected on the old family friend who had always been there while growing up. He was nice, but...

"Mr. Kin is very sweet, if a little on the dull side. Everyone in my family adores him and expects me to marry him. I do not know yet," pouted Rose, not wanting to be with someone so staid. "I want to have fun, live a little."

He liked hunting, yes, but he cared more about his books, especially historical ones, and he had no patience for her mechanical ideas, nor any interest in the family business. 

"You should!" Rey wrinkled her nose at the mention of Kin and spread out her hands, making a photo frame with them. "Picture this: a grand ballroom, light twinkling everywhere. All the ladies are looking at you because  _ you _ are surrounded by several fine men, with the rest begging to meet you because you are the sweetest thing and have the best dowry in all of Bath." Rose raised her brows but let her continue as a smirk filled Rey's visage. "Meanwhile, I shall be scaring away all the fortune hunters with my ghastly manners and better aim with a rifle."

Both girls fell into giggles at the mental image of Rey guarding Rose's virtue with a shotgun and canines extended. 

Rose shook her head. "My feral, Northern friend. You shall charm all the men!"

"Very doubtful," chuckled Rey. "I am poor and destined to become a governess. I am living a dream with you right now. Have been since your carriage broke down."

Rose grinned. "No one has ever fixed a wheel so fast, nor been willing to show me! I knew we would be friends after that. And, I am all too happy to help make your dreams a reality. I know you shall meet a good man...you are too beautiful not to," said Rose, looking away wistfully. "I hope I will find someone."

Rose knew how she looked because of the looking glass in her room. She was short and plump, not tall and willowy, with a healthy glow and a warm smile that she was complimented on frequently. Her hair was as dark as her sister's, but it was not as fine or as easily tamed. 

"You will! I am sure of it," interrupted Rey, squeezing her hands. "You are even more of a beauty, and you are so well-off and accomplished--"

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "If by accomplished you mean I like to tinker with mechanical things, unlike any proper lady, then yes. It is Paige who is truly accomplished."

Exhaling loudly, Rey tilted her head toward the pianoforte. "You sew and draw better than me, and your singing is divine." Rose tried to stop her, blushing prettily, but Rey pushed on. "Anyone who does not appreciate your music is not worthy of you, just as any man who marries you must encourage your tinkering. You are so good at it! You have the best gun design I know! One day, it will be famous."

"I very much doubt that--"

"It will be! You will see!" cried Rey, patting her friend's knee. "By the end of this Season, mark my words: your design will receive the recognition it deserves, and you shall finally experience your first kiss, followed by a marriage proposal."

Rose sighed dreamily. "Do you think Mr. Kin would ever steal me away and kiss me?"

The younger woman scrunched her nose in distaste. "He does not seem the type, but you shall have so many men vying for your attention that I shall have to bat them away," said Rey with authority. "Just you wait. You shall walk out of the assembly with a bevy of suitors."

Rose wanted to believe her friend. She only hoped the men could see past her dowry and appreciate her as a person. Most of all, she wanted someone to truly love her the same way Snap loved Paige. 

Rose stood. "Then I predict we shall both leave our first ball with a man in mind for our future."

"And if not, we shall still talk about all of them under the covers until we exhaust ourselves," said Rey, taking her friend's gloved hand. "Together, we shall find love at our first ball!"

"To love!"

"To friendship!"

Their first ball was considered a grand success. Paige and Snap escorted them there before Snap disappeared to play cards. Rose loved having her sister nearby at last. The ladies wore their finest muslin, Rose in periwinkle and Rey in lilac, and the Assembly Rooms were even better in person. Louder. More crowded. Bathed in candlelight. 

Amid the crush of people and the stifling air inside, the girls found their school friend, Kaydel Connix, and Mr. Kin was very gallant and danced first with Rose. After that, he introduced the ladies to several good friends of his. As a result, Rey stood up with Captain Poe Dameron, and Rose danced with his friend, Lieutenant Mitaka. 

The poor man was a little on the quiet side, and Mitaka stuttered at first. However, when he got over his nerves halfway through the first set, he was very complimentary of Rose. 

It was still hard to hear him amid the din of people and violins, and she had to ask him to speak up several times. However, he was eager to repeat himself and make a good impression. 

Rose and Rey both danced with all of the redcoats present, making many new friends that night. However, it quickly became apparent that Captain Dameron was the life of the group and preferred Rey, and Lieutenant Mitaka was sweet on Rose, as he constantly brought her punch and saw to her every need.

Mr. Kin steadfastly remained close to Rose and chatted with her frequently, ready to drone on and share all sorts of military history with anyone who would listen. Rose was grateful that Kaydel liked history, as Kaydel faithfully listened to Kin when she was trying to make new acquaintances. 

By the end of the night, both ladies were more than pleased with their conquests. It was past one in the morning when they left, albeit unwillingly. They giggled and whispered to one another long into the night, first in the carriage and then on Rose's bed. 

"I think we may have found the one!" squealed Rose as they finally separated to sleep. 

"I hope so! Captain Dameron is very lively--"

"And he has a title! The son of a Viscount, so he does not need any dowry," said Rose smugly, eyeing her friend. "He is perfect for you, so easy to talk to and fond of dancing."

"To be fond of dancing is a certain step toward falling in love," conceded Rey, glancing down at her hands in her lap. "He likes the sound of his voice a little too much, and that grates on me. But I am sure it will pass."

"Oh yes. That is how I feel about the Lieutenant. He is very quiet, but he seems faithful and kind. I am sure he will grow more outspoken with time," said Rose before Rey embraced her and left her room. 

Neither one had any idea how wrong they were. 

As the weeks passed, both girls spent time with their new acquaintances. Rey danced frequently with the military men, as they didn't give two figs about her lack of fortune when dancing, and Rose floated between her two suitors. 

While many other men's names filled her card, none stayed like Kin and Mitaka. The problem was that Mitaka never grew louder nor outspoken, and he made no effort to corner her, too timid to do so. Kin seemed so sure that they would end up together that he put in no additional effort and spent just as much time with Rose as he did with her brother-in-law. 

It was disconcerting to Rose, to say the least. While the Season was dazzling, the reality with the men was not as good. Dameron wasn't much better, as he got on Rey's nerves more with every party he attended. 

Rose continued to hold onto hope that things would get better and that the men would improve until they had been there almost a month. That was when both ladies realized they had hit an all-time low.

The ladies had just arrived at Lady Mothma's ball when Rose's eyes were drawn to a new figure amid their friends. 

This man stood almost a head taller than Captain Dameron, and his blazing, close-cropped, red hair made him stand out in the crowd. He cut a fine figure in his forest green, tailored waistcoat and cravat, and he seemed so kempt.

As she neared him, she studied the new addition further. His hard jaw and angular face contrasted with how soft his clothing appeared. It seemed to be the only soft aspect of him as she took in the hard planes of his chest and arms, his slicked-back hair, and stern brow. She was sure she could cut herself on his cheekbones. 

That was when Captain Dameron noticed her and Rey, drawing the full attention of his friend to her. 

Her breath caught. As he turned, she saw his full face, not just the profile of the imposing gentleman. Head-on, she could see his seafoam green eyes, striking and intense. They seemed to not even notice Rey, focusing and narrowing on Rose instantly.

Straightening slightly, Rose was pleased that he noticed her first. Her dark hair and look wasn't to everyone's taste, but he seemed drawn to her at once. She smiled a little broader for him, and she felt her cheeks heat up as Dameron prattled on.

"Here come my two favorite ladies. Hux, these are the two I was telling you about. They have captured our collective hearts, and I am sure you will find them delightful." 

Both ladies curtsied, and Hux inclined his head slightly. He looked so severe in that moment, as though he were ready to cast judgement on them already. 

It was a ridiculous thought...until it wasn't. 

"This is Miss Rose Tico, of Hays Manor, near Manchester. You know her brother-in-law, Wexley. Miss Tico, this is Sir Armitage Hux. If he were not from Ireland, I would try to pronounce his home. He hides his accent well. Suffice it to say the arms trade brings him here often."

Dameron laughed as Hux rolled his eyes. Rose shook her head lightly as the captain turned to Rey. Inwardly, she was thrilled to meet someone else involved in trade. To be able to talk freely about such things with someone outside of family would be refreshing. 

"This is Miss Rey Johnson, my personal favorite. She is from the village outside Hays Manor. Miss Johnson, Sir Armitage Hux."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Armitage," said Rose, taking a step forward. 

"Welcome to Bath. We are glad to have you here," said Rey, stepping back the same amount. 

"We shall see if this visit is more diverting than the last time I visited," said Hux stiffly.

Rose was a little annoyed. He made it sound like he was above the present company, and she hated it just as much as Rey. Ignoring that small voice of doubt, she pushed on. 

"Oh, it shall be!" Rose saw how he looked away, as though distracted. She wasn't ready to stop talking to him since they seemed to have much in common. "We have been busy every night since we have been introduced. I especially love the concerts."

Hux's eyebrows drew up, seemingly impressed. "Do you?" He stepped closer as he gave her a challenging look, and her skin tingled in anticipation. "What language do you prefer to hear?"

She fumbled to find a response as Rey stepped closer, noting her discomfort. "I, I do not really have a preference. I enjoy all music."

"So you have no taste, as expected from someone of your pedigree," sneered Hux, looking pleased with himself.

Rey's hand landed on Rose's arm, but it was too late. The damage had been done, and Rose  _ refused  _ to let her family name be insulted. Dameron stepped away, knowing better than to cross a Tico.

" _ My  _ pedigree? What about yours? I bet the only reason you have a title is because Prinny knighted someone in your family because of your services to the crown in the war."

She was rewarded for her brashness by a startled look on his face, having seemed to have guessed right. Poe stepped forward to intervene, but Hux's glare stopped him.

"Regardless of my beginnings--"

"Regardless? We are two equals, both involved in trade!" she interrupted hotly. 

"Though it is clear who has the better manners here," said Hux, smirking. "At least  _ I  _ can carry on a conversation without interrupting every few minutes."

Rose saw red. Hands fisting at her sides, she drew herself up to her tallest, raising her voice. "Well, at least  _ I _ do not aim to insult every person he comes into contact with. That is poor manners, no matter if you are a peer or  _ common tradesman. _ "

"I am  _ not _ a common tradesman. I support the war and work with the crown regularly. What does your family do?" he asked, folding his arms. "Find the cheapest fabrics that look the most expensive?"

"I found this myself, thank you very much!" she cried angrily, calming down slightly when Rey touched her arm again. "And no. My family is involved with mining. It is a growing industry."

"We shall see," he said dismissively. "As far as I can see, you are still an upstart, trying to fit in with the rest of us with your new money."

She bristled and was ready to punch him for his remarks. Instead, she remembered what her sister always taught her to say when confronted thusly. "At least I do not pretend to be something I am not. I am honest. I cannot say the same about you."

His eyes darkened with anger as he bent over, raising his voice. "You do not even know me!" 

She grew quieter as a new strength entered her voice. "No, but I know many like you who started out with nothing and scraped their way to the top. Some are humble, and some conveniently forget their humble beginnings," she replied, fixing him with a confident look. "You would have me believe you come from a noble family--"

"Because I do," he grit out, nostrils flaring.

"Now who has the poor manners and is interrupting the other?" she taunted, grinning triumphantly.

As he stared daggers at her, she finally became aware of the complete lack of distance between them. They were much closer than socially acceptable, and if he bent over a little more, his hot breath could've made the ringlets around her forehead dance. 

Surprisingly, she didn't feel afraid or annoyed by him anymore. She felt alive. Excited to be sparring with him and proving how wrong he was. Her heart was pounding, and her blood was singing, demanding she save what she loved by standing up for the Tico name. 

It was actually quite...comfortable, even cozy, being so close to him, and she couldn't explain why. 

Hux cleared his throat and picked some invisible lint off one of his sleeves. "If you are trying to win my interest and name amid the other ladies vying for it, you are doing a poor job of it," he said at last. "While arguing with and insulting me is a novel approach, it will not change my mind about you."

Rose barked out her laughter. " _ If _ I had been interested, it would have melted away the moment you opened your mouth." When he gave her a disdainful look, she dared him, "Tell me what you think of me."

His eyes raked over her, and she felt his gaze all over, starting with her lips, savoring the sloping column of her neck and the luscious curves below that. Pinpricks of awareness skated down her arms and torso, and when he finally looked back up, she felt breathless. 

His voice was lower than previously. "You are tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt  _ me _ . Especially with your fiery mouth."

It was a low blow, and he knew it. She removed her glove without thinking. Seconds later, her bare hand slapped the side of his face, the resulting noise seeming to echo through the whole room that had suddenly become deathly quiet. In an instant, his behind landed on the ground, a red mark on his cheek as Dameron and others howled in laughter. 

Rose stormed away, Rey, Kaydel, and Paige in tow, and they went to the opposite side of the room, as far away from him as possible. Rose was hurt, but she held strong, unwilling to show any sign of weakness while still in Hux's presence. 

Her whole body trembled, and Paige grasped her hands, trying to transmit some of her strength and calm to her. Rey and Kaydel were livid, and to her credit, Rey was ready to stomp over to Hux and Dameron and demand that Hux apologize to her. 

"Not yet. Let us see if he does it on his own first," said Rose, secretly hoping he did. 

"A good idea. You have learned well, Rosie," said Paige, gripping her hands tighter. "He does not deserve to ever speak to you again. Do not let him get to you. He is not worth it."

After the girls soothed her, Rose joined the rest of the party in the main room, and Lieutenant Mitaka was immediately at her side. 

"Miss Tico, I am so sorry. Hux is...abrasive. Usually he is better-intentioned when he speaks that way--"

"Please do not try to apologize for him. If he wishes to, he will," she rushed to say. 

His face drooped. "Still. You do not deserve any of that. Would you care to dance?"

She grumbled internally about why he would say as much to her and not Hux, but if he was this quiet with her, she could only imagine he was worse with Hux. 

After she started dancing with Mitaka, Rey made her way to Captain Dameron, and Rose hoped all was well when she saw Dameron laughing and trying to encourage Rey to dance with him. However, soon after, Rey was marching toward their corner of the room before folding her arms and looking quite done with the evening. 

Before too long, Rose was sharing her sentiments. Mitaka couldn't stop talking about Hux and how much he had helped during the war, and when she switched to dancing with Kin, he wouldn't stop telling her how good he was normally.

By then, she was fed up, and Rey was as well when Dameron refused to force Hux to apologize. 

They had officially hit rock bottom with the men they had chosen. If this was the best there was to offer in Bath, then both women were ready to stay single.

When Rey pleaded a headache, both ladies happily left. Whatever good they saw in their new beaus was dashed into tiny bits in one night, because of one man. 

“I am relieved that Sir Armitage does not like you,” said Rey as they entered their home. “You do not have to be nice to such a man.”

“Should I defend my and my family’s honor and confront him again the next time I see him?” asked Rose nervously. “Paige counsels I should not.”

“I would,” said Rey, stopping to face her. “He may interpret your silence as accepting your fate and having won against you.”

“Never.” Rose pursed her lips. “I will show him the fire and resilience of my family.”

Rey began walking again. “Good. You will prove yourself easily. He may hate you just because he is jealous of your wealth, but you can match his hate. It seemed to be pretty instantaneous for you as well.”

The raven-haired woman laughed nervously, trying not to think about how attracted to him she had been at first. “Pretty close to that, yes.”

“It was hate-at-first-sight.”

“Was it?” asked Hux as he settled into his chair at Any Time Any Thing Gentlemen’s Club, or AT-AT’s for short. 

Sir Armitage Hux was many things; uncertain was usually not one of them. However, ever since meeting the firebrand Rose Tico the night before, he found himself doubting everything. Dameron’s description seemed quite apt, and yet, he questioned that.

He could still remember with alarming clarity the first moment he saw her. Normally, he could recall every face at a ball and was aware of his surroundings. Last night, as soon as he saw  _ her _ , he had been unable to breathe, to see anyone else then or the rest of the night.

Only her. 

Aware of her every movement, of every smile -- and fake smile she wore later. She stood out like a bright beacon, a certain light and joy to her that seemed effervescent and unable to be real. Everyone wore a mask in society, and no one was what they seemed. He couldn’t trust anyone but himself. That was what he had been taught from a young age, and he learned it well from his brutal, cruel tyrant of a father. 

Miss Tico...unsettled him. Confused him. Laid all his best plans for naught with her seeming lack of guile. But how could she not be a two-faced social climber given her precarious position in society? She was in trade, just like him, and he was constantly pushing himself to rise.

Anything to do better than his father. He hated the man with every fiber of his being, and he was glad that he had complete control of the weapon empire now so that he could choose what weapons the company shipped. He was even more excited to create his own. His father had always looked at him like he was worthless, and treated him thusly.

When he first saw Miss Tico, she smiled at him like she genuinely wanted to talk to him, despite not knowing who he was. It baffled his mind how that could be possible, so he assumed that she seemed interested in him just like every other matchmaking mama in society. Relegated to such a place in his mind, he immediately doubted and distrusted her. 

It was a recipe for instant hate on his part, as he wanted no part of any social climbing miss. He would not spread his seed just anywhere; he would choose a woman worthy of his name and the title, just as his father had taught him. He would marry above his station, a woman with a title and money, and then he would do his duty. He had not found such an exemplary role model of a woman yet, but he kept looking.

The problem was that he couldn’t stop staring at Miss Tico, even after she slapped him and left. He didn’t understand why. While her appearance did a marvelous job at hiding her true feelings at first, he still questioned himself as to why he hated her so much for it. 

So many other women were social climbers and looking to make a good match. He was guilty of doing it as well. Why, then, was she so special? Was it the seemingly artless way she seemed to talk to him at first? Was it her blooming looks that almost drew him under her spell? 

Was it just that she seemed truly happy -- satisfied -- in a way that he had always wanted to be?

He dismissed that outright. No, it was her lively mind and sharp tongue. It may have been her looks that initially snared him, but it was the conversation he shared with her that left him thrumming with unknown excitement for the first time in a long time. He had finally found a worthy sparring partner who could spit back his own words at him, someone who gave as good as she took. 

He had accused her of being many things and had tried to find fault with her because she confused him. He had been ready to think she was uncultured and not intelligent...until she fought back. At that, he found an equal in the mind. He saw an inner fire that he wanted to play with, to examine closely, even if it meant being burned. It was such a lovely way to burn.

He felt her slap the rest of the night, as though she had branded him with herself. The shock and feel of her felt as though she had bitten him, the sting just as intense. For once, he earned it, and he didn’t mind wearing it. She had won the argument, even if he would never admit it aloud to her. Her arguments were more sinister than most, as they made him question his actions and manners, even the way he had been brought up. He hated her for winning and making him look weak, but he hated her more for stealing what little sense of inner peace he had. 

He was determined not to lose the next argument he had with her. He knew there would be another meeting and argument. It was only a matter of time since they ran in the same circles. He was already looking forward to it, for a chance to avenge himself.

Was that what hate-at-first-sight looked like?

He didn’t know, but he agreed with Dameron because it was easier. He would discuss it at length in his next letter to Solo since he could explain it all without being interrupted twenty times by Dameron.

All the men sat and chatted with their drinks at the club, and a few sat elsewhere playing games. However, everyone in their group of friends was gathered around him. 

Dameron had started off the conversation announcing that he had finally cashed in and was no longer a military man, and all had drunk in his honor. The former captain quickly turned to sulking about the Johnson chit ignoring him, but Hux was secretly pleased. It was about time a woman saw past Dameron so that he got a taste of how the rest of the men had it with women. It was when it was mentioned that Miss Tico had looked well last night, that Hux had perked up.

He just hadn’t expected everyone to already be looking at him expectantly. Had they seen the way he showed a renewed interest in the conversation at the mention of Miss Tico?

“Of course it was. I have never seen two people respond so poorly to one another so quickly,” said Dameron as he leaned against the marble above the crackling fireplace. “Are you telling me you like her?”

Hux wrinkled his nose. “Definitely not.”

All the men chuckled, and Dameron gave him a look. After staring at him a moment longer, he snapped out of it. “So, what did you think of her? Truly? There are already bets among us as to whom she will marry at the end of the Season.”

“I am surprised she does not set her cap for you,” replied Hux, making all the men present laugh louder. 

“You do not know her as we do,” said Dameron, getting off his spot and ambling toward his friend. “She has a good heart, just as Miss Johnson does. They are both decent, kind ladies, and besides, Miss Tico has no need of money given her dowry.”

Hux’s jaw dropped as Mr. Kin intimated just how much it was. 

“Kin here is considered most likely to win her hand since he has known her family so long,” said Dameron before grinning devilishly. “Unless of course the dark horse, Mitaka, swoops in and steals her first.”

“You, Mitaka?” questioned Hux, not believing it. How could one of his friends do it? “You fell for her?”

The lieutenant quaked under his harsh gaze and voice but dared to say, “Yes. She is the sweetest creature I ever met, and you are a fool if you cannot see that.”

Mitaka didn’t talk the rest of the time there, but even that was a lot for him. It was a big surprise to Hux that Mitaka would stand up to him and defend her, despite her slapping him. The surprises only continued to come, though, as more men declared how good-tempered and how fine of a dancer she was. Hux was glad to be sitting as he listened to everyone speak well of Miss Tico and later Miss Johnson, as Dameron was indeed partial to her. 

By the time he left the club, he was half-convinced that Miss Tico wasn’t as bad as he thought her to be. Everyone else seemed to love her and sing her praises. However, he would determine all these things for himself. He would prove that he was right, and they were not. 

After visiting a gunsmith, he returned home to gather his thoughts and write a letter to his closest friend, the Earl of Alderaan, Ben Solo. Solo was a spy on the continent that he had worked with extensively once his father passed, leaving him to keep on passing weapons to Snoke until he discovered that Snoke was the one who had ordered his father to be killed.

At that, Hux became a turncoat and switched sides, helping Solo bring Snoke to justice. He didn’t regret the decision, as it had brought him much business and satisfied his urge for revenge for his father. Yes, he hated his father, but he had been taught better and to respect the family name. The knighthood had come just before he was born, so he was able to inherit it and received much training from his father in how to act like a titled gentleman while still living at Arkanis Manor.

Solo was like him, born into a title and even more tight-lipped. They both grew up quiet and lonely, hating most people and trusting few. They shared similar views upon many things as they discovered through drinking together, and it was enough to form a friendship. 

No one, save maybe Dameron, would stand up to him or call him out. Everyone else was afraid of him, so hearing everyone speak so openly and well of Miss Tico made it all the shocking. 

The world had gone mad. That was his only conclusion and said as much in his latter's opening before moving on. 

_ "I saw a future vendor today. He had a capital gun. I have ordered more so you can try it when you visit. When you do, you will find that my aim has improved thanks to this fine piece of weaponry, and that you no longer have the edge on me." _

Hux had always been sore that his shot was worse than all the military men's since he began shooting later in life. Somehow, Solo had the best shot of all, and it had been one of the first things he had admired about Solo. They were always competitive.

_ "You have additional inducement to visit, as well. Dameron finally cashed in, so he will marry soon, no doubt at the Viscount's request. New society misses have arrived for the Season. One chit has turned Dameron's head, and another friend of the chit, Miss Tico, has captured the attention of Mitaka and another fellow. Miss Tico is the most peculiar woman I ever met. She tried to ensnare me with her good looks and smiles, but I resisted since she is beneath me. However, we had a row afterward at the party, and we exchanged verbal swords. It did not reflect well upon me.  _

_ I never knew what it felt like to be slapped until now. I am not sure how you endured it at all those parties in France. However, the most worrisome aspect is that Miss Tico is still on my mind. I do not understand what it means, nor why she unsettles me so." _

He went on into more detail after that, still not coming to a conclusion by the end of the letter, but it was a start. He would have ample time to dissect his feelings more, and he did several days later. Admiral Ackbar hosted a card party, and Hux decided to attend it when he heard that Miss Tico would be there. 

Playing cards bored him since he was the best player, and he would rather listen to music. However, the possibility of crossing paths with Miss Tico and redeeming himself was too much to pass up. 

She was a vision in blush pink, and her friend with the peculiar three buns also wore a similar colored dress. Both had wide smiles on their faces as they met their friends, and he knew the moment Miss Tico saw him. She bristled as her face became drawn, and then she made her way to him, gown jumping off the ground rhythmically as she stepped heavily toward him.

"Sir Armitage. You are still here."

He bowed slightly, and already his blood heated up. The sound of his Christian name on her lips did strange things to his insides. He stepped closer to the siren who called to him, and everything made sense when he did. Everything felt right. 

He pushed aside the feelings of rightness to examine later and focused on reclaiming his name in a verbal duel with the spitfire in front of him. 

"Of course. One slap is not enough to scare me away. I am made of stronger stuff, coming from Arkanis and Ireland," he said, puffing out his chest. 

"You have to be to deal with the cold and damp constantly up there," remarked Miss Tico airily, pulling out her fan and using it. 

His heart skipped a beat that someone actually knew his home, and he became lost in her brown eyes, a low fire burning that he wanted to see overtake her the same way his devotion to a thing consumed him. "You have been there? To Ireland?"

Her back straightened. "Do not sound so shocked," she muttered. "Just because I may  _ seem _ uncultured does not mean I have not traveled and seen where our miners work."

He was slightly impressed. Most would not deign to enter Ireland, nor want to see the business up close like he did. However, he had no intention of complimenting her, nor of admiring her as everyone else did. He wanted his passionate dueling partner and to feel truly alive.

" _ True _ ladies should not be involved in a man's world of trade," he said, and she gave him a nasty look. 

"Given what your definition of manners is, I do not think I want to be, nor will ever be a proper lady, and I do not care if you ridicule me for it," she announced hotly, closing her fan as she stepped closer.

He spluttered and ignored how his body responded to the nearness of Miss Tico. "It is well-known that men are in charge of the purse and business affairs--"

"Why is it that men can do it, but women cannot? Why should it be that way since women are just as capable, and some are willing?" she interrupted, stamping her foot. 

"Most women have not been taught nor care--"

"If women can manage expenses, their table, and a home, they can handle business. That is ridiculous, and you know it," she said, calling him out. His face turned red at the notion, as it did have merit. "Let us assume for the moment that the only women involved in it do care about the business, and just as passionately."

After a long pause, he reluctantly said, "I will allow it. What of it?"

"What if the husband or father is unavailable? What if he trusts no one else?" she asked, pointing toward where her parents were chatting with others. "My father trusts Paige and me implicitly."

His eyes were opened by her yet again, and he found himself growing more uneasy because of it. He didn't like to be wrong. Still, he pushed on, as he was determined not to leave her side until he could declare some small victory over her. 

He drew himself up a little more. "Your case is the exception, then. Most women cannot be trusted because they are frivolous spenders or are easily distracted by pretty words."

"I am  _ proud  _ to be the exception, to be trusted with something so dear to my family. I would do  _ anything  _ to protect them, work tirelessly even, and no pretty words or criticism from those who consider themselves better than me would stop me," she said, smirking. 

At that, she walked away, leaving him gaping. It was well-played on her part, and he hoped he could find a wife with even half of her devotion and spark. To have such a partner that he could converse freely with, to have someone else he could trust with matters of business, were all beautiful dreams that he doubted would occur. She made good points, and he hated that he had no last words. 

He was far too busy staring at the way her full hips swayed, and an idle thought skated across his mind, of how it would feel to touch her skin, to hold those delicious curves. Of how he could set her eyes on fire in other ways. He dismissed it all, even if he was confused why he had such a thought. He had never thought about a woman before like that. 

He finally woke up when other friends approached him, and he mentally scolded himself for getting lost in the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow. He was just as annoyed with himself as he was with her, and he resolved to make himself her opponent in cards. He could show his mental prowess in other ways.

He achieved that resolution with ease. She had barely sat down before he joined her, and she looked almost regal in how she tilted her head up and ignored him. She seemed to be pouting, upset that he was there, but to him, it was almost endearing and cute as she tried to look angry. 

She gradually grew more annoyed with him over time, and she didn't have to fake anything as he continued to beat her at whist. Indeed, they stared at one another for half the game, and he had never enjoyed a game more. She was a worthy adversary there, so it was not a hollow victory for him when he stood up at the mention of cards ending. 

Music was requested by the admiral, and Miss Tico volunteered at once, eager to be far away from him. She joined Miss Johnson on the settee, as Miss Johnson didn't care for cards and preferred to talk about books with Mr. Kin. Hux followed behind her, more than a little curious how she played and sang. 

Mitaka immediately agreed to turn the pages of the music for her, and Hux sat back to watch. To his shock and sincere pleasure, Miss Tico had the most angelic voice he had ever heard. Clear and bright, and so full and rich. The aria she chose suited her voice perfectly, and the only time she didn't sing perfectly was when Mitaka dropped a page and had to grab it. 

She ended on a high note, and when everyone else applauded, he was dumbstruck. He wanted her to sing again, and thankfully, others demanded it as well. He didn't break out of his stupor until Mitaka volunteered to turn the pages again. 

"Perhaps you should let someone else do it since you are nervous," said Dameron glibly, motioning the lieutenant forward. "I am sure Kin would like to--"

Kin was sitting and making no move to stand up. Not trusting anyone else to ensure that the music began again, Hux found himself standing. 

" _ I _ will do it." All looked at him in shock, even Miss Tico, and he exhaled loudly, realizing he was about to appear as though he liked her, even though it was only her music. "Let us see if Miss Tico can continue to sound like an angel when a true critic and music connoisseur is close."

"I happily rise to the occasion," she said, digging around and finding a different song. 

He had forgotten how close one had to stand in order to turn pages, but he found himself enjoying every second of it. Miss Tico executed the song perfectly, even pronouncing all of the Italian correctly, and he lost himself in her music and presence, gradually drawing closer to her as the song went on. 

He couldn't explain why, but he felt drawn to her. There was the insatiable urge to place his hand at the small of her back and feel her warmth, the same way he admired how her chest expanded and contracted to sing. He quashed the urge and put it down to how utterly different she was, and how he desired to put her to rights, to fit in with his carefully crafted view of the world. 

They certainly worked well together at the pianoforte, as he anticipated her needs and made sure she never had to cease playing or singing. At the end, as she held the last note, his heart constricted, and he forgot how to breathe when she turned to him with the warmest smile he had ever been gifted. 

_ No one  _ ever smiled at him like that. Something in him softened, and his face must have changed somehow, as her eyes widened as they shimmered with some emotion. 

For a moment, they were quiet. Then, she stood up and curtsied. "Thank you, Sir Armitage, for assisting me."

She dashed away after that, and his eyes followed her full figure until she sat beside Miss Johnson, who refused to sing despite many protests from Dameron. 

Hearing his name again left him restless. She affected him unlike anyone else. He desired to make her smile again, and he made his way to his seat, quiet the rest of the evening as he tried to understand his thoughts. 

He made no progress, though, and spent half the night awake, tossing and turning as he imagined her voice, smile, and how she looked. There was something so very different about her, and he couldn't put his finger on it. He found himself writing another letter to Solo the next morning. 

_ "I had another meeting with the crown's emissaries and was paid for the latest shipment of arms. Business is doing well according to my books, but I find myself distracted from business more often of late. It is very distressing.  _

_ If you recall from my last letter, I had just met Miss Tico. I saw her again at the admiral's card party, and she was in her element. We debated for a time, and she trounced me before I had a chance to respond back. I admit I was lost in her chocolate orbs, as she is beautiful when she is angry, but I proved myself with whist. I never expected her to sing so well, though. She continues to surprise me. You should visit soon and meet her." _

By the end of that letter, where he detailed more of the party, he still didn't know what to do or think of Miss Tico, but he was determined to speak to her again. The opportunity came soon enough, that time at a party held at Maz Kanata's home. 

Miss Johnson was not present that night, pleading a headache, and Miss Tico seemed out of spirits as she wandered to her friends, purposely avoiding him. 

Hux would have none of that, however. He had not bested her in a verbal duel yet, and the thought of seeing her without either a smile or a eyes blazing with passion was unconscionable. Dressed in a light green gown, she reminded him of the hills of home. 

"Where is Miss Johnson tonight? I wanted to dance with her," said Dameron, looking put-out. 

Miss Tico blushed. "She is...not feeling well. She was not fit for company--"

"In other words, she does not want to see you, Dameron," interrupted Hux, standing next to his friend. "You should focus on other ladies."

"I suppose I must for now, but what about you?" asked Dameron, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You should be dancing as well, and I know Miss Tico is not engaged for the first two dances. You two would make a splendid pair after that music performance."

"That is preposterous," she interrupted, stepping closer to the men as she stiffened, ready to fight. 

And so the dance began. Hux closed the distance between them as excitement bloomed within him. He lived for the way they acted like magnets, constantly attracting one another while at the same time, driving one another away with their discussions.

"Why? Because you are in fact a poor dancer, or because you think I am?" he asked, well-aware of how inflammatory he sounded. 

Dameron chuckled and asked Miss Connix to dance while others circled around the pair, ready to watch the fireworks erupt. 

His words had the desired effect, and her eyes shone with fury as she got in his face. "Just because you are blind does not mean that I cannot dance. I have danced in the same room as you before. Have you?"

He blushed at the implication that he was blind. He prided himself on his good eyes, and he had seen her dance before. She was light on her feet and would make a fair partner. Tonight, with her hair pulled back in a bun and her short bangs framing her face like a halo, she shined ever brighter, a light that his moth-self yearned to touch, even if only for a moment. 

He coughed to clear his head of such twaddle. "No. I rarely dance. My partner must be a superior dancer--"

"Do you want to know the real reason why you do not dance with others?" she asked, hands fisting at her sides. 

"Why? Tell me the truth no one else will," he dared, gloved hands itching to take hers. 

"Because you set impossibly high standards and drive away all possible partners with your inability to compliment. Is everyone a pawn to be used by you?" she asked, voice rising. 

His palms became sweaty. He hadn't expected to be asked something like that, nor to feel it so necessary to answer her back. "Yes," he answered honestly, ready to explain. He didn't know why it was so important for her to know the circumstances, but he needed it. "The world has never helped me. It only hurt me. How can I trust others when they always fail me?" When she didn't answer, he said, "I cannot."

"That is a sad, lonely way to live, though," she said, chin wobbly as her soft eyes captured his. "How will you find love?"

"Are you so naive to believe that love can exist at our level in society?" he asked, gesturing at the crowd gathered. "It is all about finding a good situation. Love is purely by chance."

"My parents found love, and so will I," she stated, her heart on her sleeve.

He was impressed by her show of vulnerability. In that moment, he knew that her joy was genuine, and that she was not putting on any airs or masks. It shook him to his core to find such a woman, and he respected her all the more for it. 

"Then I pray you do not trust easily or fall for the first man who pledges his love to you," he said gravely. "There are many who would be willing to take advantage of you."

She fell silent, but it was a comfortable silence. She was thoughtful, and he was pleased with his answer, even if he was unsure why he was trying to help her. However, it almost felt as though they had a tentative truce between them. He felt at peace in that moment, and he almost wanted to dance with her, just to know what it felt like. 

Without thinking, his right hand rose. He realized belatedly that he was about to touch hers when he looked up and saw her rapidly rising and falling chest, how she was staring at his hand until she looked up. 

Their eyes locked on one another, and his breath hitched. As softly as she looked at him, it almost seemed like she would accept him if he asked her to dance. 

There was a very small part of him that wanted to. Just once. To know what it felt like to touch her in some way that wasn't adversarial. She seemed open to him, entirely focused on him in a way that he drank in. So few saw him like that, or even just saw  _ him _ .

Was this what it felt like to be interested in another person? To have conversation and have an equal sharing in it? It was so rare he found it. The world fell away as they embraced the magic moment created.

"Miss Tico, may I have this dance?"

Rose blinked, and the spell was broken. She withdrew her hand away from him and faced Mr. Kin. Suddenly, Hux hated Kin with the fire of a thousand suns. 

"You may. Good evening, Sir Armitage."

With a slight curtsy, she was gone. Floating away on the arm of someone else. Someone who knew her and her family well. Someone who would be welcomed in the Tico household. 

Unlike him.

It made him sick to his stomach. It was such a visceral reaction, and he couldn't explain why. He had the irrational urge to tell Kin to let go of her and give her back to him, as though she were his. Why should he be so upset to lose the attention of someone he hated?

It confounded all his logic, and he went to a corner to brood. He told his friends he went there for refreshment and to get away from Miss Tico, but he was still following her figure from afar. Her natural enthusiasm for all things shined through even there on the dance floor. 

Only once, at the end of the dance, did she take her eyes off her partner. As she did, she searched the whole room until they landed on him. At that, she blushed and turned back to her partner. 

That look haunted him the rest of the evening. Was she looking for him? If so, why? 

His friends asked him at AT-AT's if he was going to make it a habit of creating a disturbance at every party to argue with Miss Tico, and he jokingly said yes. It was only afterward that he realized that he meant it. 

He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to be able to carry on these engaging arguments, and he wanted his partner. All for himself. It was a little worrisome how much he wanted to monopolize her attention.

The next day, he wrote another letter to Solo. 

_ "Everything is business as usual. Dameron is flirting with other women at last since Miss Tico's friend, Miss Johnson, refuses to see him now. She is too poor for him and would never be accepted by his family, anyway. She is a heathen bluestocking with wild ideas, always wearing three buns. Miss Tico could do better than her.  _

_ There has been a development involving Miss Tico. She seems to be a genuine person; even I must conclude that after last night. She wants to find love, of all the silly things to desire in life. It would be easier for her to find that compared to someone who will make her his business partner. The problem is that I cannot stop thinking of her, or wanting to argue with her. She defies all my logic. I will be pursuing her more to try to understand myself." _

He wrote more, and he tried to limit how much he discussed her. 

In the days that followed, he sought her out at the next several places he heard where she would be. He hated the Pump Rooms, but he went there anyway, if only to talk to her as everyone who was anyone paced about the place. The first couple days, Miss Johnson continued to not appear, and when she did, Miss Tico was all smiles once more. 

Those smiles always disappeared when he showed up, and he grew accustomed to it. He didn't mind, as he received something much better: her ire. 

If she was angry, she didn't smile at him and make him question why he couldn't stop looking at her. It meant no long silences where he wondered where he stood with her. It meant loud, intelligent discussions with her, and with each one, they delved into different topics, whether music, art, or the current state of trade. 

The more he conversed with Miss Tico, the more he grew to hate Kin and Mitaka. Both of them took her away from him at parties, and they didn't appreciate her. He felt the growing urge to rumble at them that Miss Tico was his, but that was a little much, even for him. 

In a strange turn of events, he became fond of Miss Johnson. She grew more outspoken and avoided Dameron, and he liked her better for it. She didn't care for titled men and made her dislike of him obvious. She had a habit of dropping in on the conversations he had with Miss Tico, but at least she added in useful details and didn't try to attack him. She seemed more interested in watching them or siding with Miss Tico, like a good friend ought to. 

She even on occasion scared away Mitaka, and he liked her a lot for doing that. 

It was as he was re-reading his latest letter to Solo that he realized that after answering all of Solo's questions about himself and responding to news of Solo's estate, he spent the entire letter talking about Miss Tico. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he added a post-script. 

_ "My apologies for telling you so much about Miss Tico. The sooner you visit, the sooner I will stop. I must confess that she fascinates me." _

Three days later, he had a letter from Solo telling him that he would arrive in two day's time. 

Hux had never been more relieved. 

The day after Solo was to arrive in Bath, he paid a call on Hux, long past normal visiting hours. It had been raining earlier, so he had not expected to see Solo until the morrow.

"Solo! You are a sight for sore eyes. Come in. You are drenched. Did you walk in the rain?"

Hux had his servants bring towels and blankets for him as he guided Solo inside, who was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Yes. I never enjoyed the rain so much as I did today."

The two sat down, and a decanter of Corellian whiskey, Solo's favorite, was opened. 

"Why? What made it so enjoyable?" asked Hux. He rubbed his hands, trying to figure out what could make his friend so happy. 

"Not what. Who," clarified Solo, his eyes far away. "Miss Rey Johnson."

Hux did a double-take. "Miss Johnson? As in, Miss Tico's friend?" 

"The same. The wild child who wears three buns and likes the rain," said Solo, smiling still. He took a sip from his glass. "She is the most enchanting creature I ever met. I hope she does not catch a cold from our adventures today."

"I hope  _ you  _ do not. I am counting on you to attend parties with me," said Hux, shaking his head. 

"I still cannot believe you willingly attend parties only to verbally duel with a woman who is below you," said Solo with a raised eyebrow. 

Hux stood up, enraged on behalf of Miss Tico. Face red, he towered over Solo, who didn't even blink or look scared. "She is  _ not _ below me. She is easily my equal. Who told you she was?"

"Your first letter," deadpanned Solo, not missing a beat.

"Oh." All the anger left him as he thought about how much his opinion of Miss Tico had changed since first meeting her. He walked backward unsteadily. "Well, forget I ever said that. My apologies."

"Do not apologize to me. You should apologize to her, if anything," said Solo, watching him sit down. "Why have you not done so?" 

Hux flushed and stared down at his hands. "How did you know what I said besides what I shared in letters?"

"Miss Johnson filled me in on the details. Hux, look at me," commanded Solo, waiting until his friend looked up. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because you are right. It never occurred to me to do so. I should, though," said Hux, reaching for his glass. "Would she accept it after so long, though? Is it even wise to do so?"

"She would accept it readily based on what Miss Johnson says, and I believe her. She was very candid with me." Solo leaned in. "Why would it not be wise to apologize?"

"I would have no reason to speak with her. All we know how to do is argue with one another, and if we do not do that, she would be stolen away by her suitors," said Hux, vocalizing his fear. "I have grown fond of our arguments."

Solo raised both eyebrows. "Your arguments or her?"

Hux's whole body ran hot and cold, and something new entered his consciousness that he had never considered before. His knuckles turned white as he gripped his glass. "What do you mean?"

"Is it possible that you like Miss Tico?"

Suddenly, everything made sense. His growing interest, his inability to see anyone else, and his irrational jealousy of Mitaka and Kin. 

"Yes. More than possible. I think it has already happened without me even realizing it," said Hux slowly before facing Solo with accusatory eyes. "How did you know?"

"I have known you a long time, and I know you care about your work," explained Solo. "Usually, your letters are filled with only that. Now, you are fixated on Miss Tico even more than business, which is truly a miracle since you are married to your trade empire. That was how I knew with certainty."

"And before that?" asked a high-pitched Hux, shocked at how predictable he sounded.

"You have never mentioned a woman before by name in your letters. That is a true accomplishment," remarked Solo. "Usually they are all chits and misses."

"She is special," insisted Hux, face coloring once more as horror filled him. "Have I ruined my chance with her?"

Solo got up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Not at all. I think she would be open to your addresses, should you apologize," said Solo, smiling slightly. "You will have to vie with others for her attention, but--"

"She is  _ mine _ ," proclaimed Hux, standing up proudly. "Neither of them deserve her."

Solo grinned. "Then apologize to her the next time you see her. Have a real conversation with her, not an argument."

The gears in Hux's mind were already spinning as he thought ahead. "I will."

"Good. Then my work here is done. I shall head out directly," said Solo as he downed the last of his whiskey. "It was good to see you; I will see you at AT-AT's tomorrow to discuss shooting and business."

"Very well," said Hux, clapping his arm. "Thank you for visiting. This was a revelation."

"Good. Perhaps you should compliment her, too?" asked Solo with a wry look.

Hux's fist slammed into his open palm as he mentally listed everything he liked about her. "I will have twenty ready."

"Now  _ that  _ sounds like my friend, planning ahead and ready for every battle. Good night," said Solo, going to the door.

"Wait. Why are you so eager for me to make up with Miss Tico?" asked Hux, now concerned.

A grin curled across Solo's face. "Because I like Miss Johnson."

With that, the Earl of Alderaan left, and Hux knew that he could count on his friend for help in winning Miss Tico. 

He couldn't wait to see Miss Tico again.


	2. Upsets and Small Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux waits impatiently for Rose to return to attending parties, until at last they meet. Enter fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out! I was trying to make sure everything was included. I hope you enjoy more of the world building and characters here, as well as a song reference at the end.

Armitage Hux was  _ ready _ . Ready to speak to Miss Tico. Ready to apologize. Ready to steal her away from the two men who didn't deserve her. 

He wasn't quite sure how a normal conversation with her would turn out after their...loud discussions in the past, but he felt that she was rational enough to do so.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since Solo had visited him, and he had a plan as he made his way to Orson Krennic's dinner party. 

He told his valet to pay extra attention to his cravat that night. His hair had just been cut, and it shined, distinguishing him from others. His navy blue coattails flapped in the summer evening breeze, the air still damp from a rain shower earlier.

He may have been one of the few people in Bath who actually liked the rain. He was used to it from home, as the rain reminded him of Arkanis most. 

His home estate was vastly different compared to Krennic's residence. Where Arkanis was formal and severe in its furnishings, with muted colors and fine fabrics as befitting a baronet, Scariff House is full of bright colors, to the point of being ostentatious as they announce how wealthy the owner is. 

Krennic had profited from the war, and he showed it off wherever he could. Tonight, there was said to be two extra courses, and three extra French chefs were brought in to make it possible. 

After greeting the host, Hux did his best to appear nonchalant as his gaze swept over the entire house, looking for Miss Tico. Nerves and anticipation made one hand shake, but it was the only visible sign he revealed. Even then, he hid it behind his back as he maintained his usual air of aloofness. 

When he couldn't distinguish Miss Tico from the crowd, he searched for Miss Johnson. The pair were never separated, so he went from room to room, a dark spectre as he observed the groups of people chatting. 

After no sign of Miss Johnson, Hux grew agitated. Miss Tico had said she was coming! She had never broken a social engagement, and she had no reason to...unless Miss Johnson was ill. 

Solo had mentioned her getting caught in the rain, but he doubted someone with Miss Johnson's constitution would catch cold so easily. It was unsupportable. 

But it also reminded him: where was Solo?

If Solo didn't come within the next half hour, then he was certain that neither Solo nor Miss Tico would attend the party. 

Hux turned into a caged lion, pacing the length of the main room and occasionally chatting with acquaintances. When a half hour had passed, he sought Krennic. 

The proud host looked out upon his gathered guests, giving a small bow to Hux when they met again. "Hux, you seem ill at ease. How may I help my favorite supplier of fine weaponry?"

Hux regulated his voice and pasted a dispassionate look on his face to hide his interest, even if it seemed Krennic already guessed. "You are missing guests tonight. Did Miss Tico and Miss Johnson send their regrets?" 

"They did," replied Krennic, his face falling. "It appears Miss Johnson has a cold."

Hux's fingers curled into fists. "That is unfortunate."

He was crushed to lose the opportunity to speak to Miss Tico. His spine straightened as he forced himself to betray no emotion, planting his feet firmly. More so, though, he was upset. He wasn't in control. Already he was calculating how long before Miss Tico might come back. 

There was no reason for him to stay now, but he knew he had to because he wanted to maintain the loyalty of Krennic. He could only hope the food was as good as boasted. 

"It is. She must be some woman to argue with you so openly."

He had  _ no  _ idea. 

Hux smirked. "She is. Thank you. I look forward to the meal."

Not wanting anyone to know that he was affected by the loss of Miss Tico, he doubled down on his efforts to appear like his normal self. He appeared bored around Dameron, and didn't have to act it at all around Kin. 

The man was drier than the Sahara, with a voice that could put anyone to sleep. However, he was the only one who spoke of Miss Tico, and Hux likened himself to a desert, devoid of life and the excitement he had come to enjoy with Miss Tico.

He had always fancied himself preferring quieter parties, but now that he couldn't hear Miss Tico's loud, brash voice, he was beginning to question that. He talked about her and asked Kin as many questions as he could, and he even did so with Mitaka and Dameron. 

At dinner, his dinner partner was Bazine Netal, the worst of the scheming socialites. Her family had no money to speak of, and yet she wore the finest things, always trying to outdo the other ladies. 

He saw it as reckless spending for something that wasn't guaranteed to work. There was a reason he didn't get involved in speculation: it was too risky. 

Miss Netal wouldn't stop talking; it was driving him up a wall. He wanted her to talk to Dameron. At least then the two could try to out-talk one another and enjoy it.

"I think we have a very good number of people gathered here tonight. Do you not agree, Sir Armitage?" she asked coyly.

"It is reasonable," he allowed, glancing briefly at her and going back to the numerous dishes of rich food.

"No, I truly think this is the perfect amount. We don't need any others here, especially more ladies. It is quite enjoyable as is." Her voice became hushed as her blond curls bounced. "I'm sure you agree with me when it comes to women trying to rise above their station, like Miss Tico and Miss Johnson."

If only she had said that two days before. He would've agreed then. Now, he scowled with a face most grim as he wished every cloud imaginable would empty its contents upon Miss Netal with her violet dress and peacock feathers, banishing her from his sight. 

He was surprised at the vehemence of his emotions and paused before answering evenly, "I must disagree with you on two counts. Miss Tico is no worse than us, and she would make this interminably long meal tolerable."

She blinked in surprise before giving him a penetrating look. Not liking what she saw, she turned back to her meal and other partner, effectively silenced by him. "Excuse me."

_ Finally _ , he was free of her idle chatter, even if she continued to look at him throughout the night thoughtfully. The rest of the meal went faster, and he left as soon as it was socially acceptable. In the morning, he visited AT-AT's, and Solo was there, along with the rest of their crew. 

"Ah, the baronet!" cried Dameron, throwing Hux a playful look. "You had a bee in your bonnet about something last night."

Distressed, he fisted his hands and glared at Solo, who shrugged. Useless.

"I expected Solo to come so I would not be the only one not enjoying himself. He disappointed me," stated Hux, deciding to tell a partial truth before glaring at his best friend again for good measure.

Solo had the nerve to smirk. Impossible. 

"Yes, that was highly irregular of you, Solo," said Dameron, walking up to the newcomer clad in shades of gray. "We all expected you."

"It did not suit me to join last night. I suspect that I will be absent for a couple more days," said Solo, giving Hux the slightest hint of a head tilt, his secret sign from the war that he was trying to relay information to Hux. "Feeling out of sorts. I prefer to wait."

Well, at least Solo was trying to explain why he didn't come and why Miss Tico hadn't shown up. 

After Solo was interrogated a little more and described his journey from Alderaan, he was allowed to sit across from Hux with his decanter of Corellian whiskey. 

The room was dimly lit, the men preferring the low light of candles and closed, red curtains to the natural sunlight. Much of the room was draped in velvet, including the curtains and chairs, and complementing the mahogany wood that filled the rest of the space. It always smelled like pipe tobacco and whiskey in there, everything neat and in its place as the men talked. 

Hux still preferred Arkanis. 

"Krennic informed me last night that the ladies sent their regrets since Miss Johnson became ill. How did you find out?" asked Hux quietly after his friend settled into a plush, deep brown chair.

Solo had the audacity to smile. "I visited the ladies yesterday evening, and I was unpleasantly surprised to learn that Miss Johnson was sick."

"You should have told me afterward," grumbled Hux, sipping on his drink. "It was the biggest bore of a party I attended. I missed Miss Tico exceedingly."

"Even if you knew, you still would have attended, if only to maintain your good relationship with Krennic," reminded Solo with a knowing look. "Besides, I did try. You had already left."

Hux's voice sounded more like a cat, high and grating as he asked, "When did you leave their home?" 

All went silent, and Hux maintained his cool exterior, despite all eyes being on him from growing too heated. 

"He is referring to a mutual acquaintance. Carry on," said the dark-haired peer, eyeing all before turning back to his friend with an unrepentant look as Mr. Kin made his excuses and left early. "You sound almost jealous."

"I most certainly am not," insisted Hux far too quickly. He clasped his hands together to prevent further showing of his agitated state. "You must have called on them past the normal calling hours. That is impolite."

"I stayed an hour, which was not intentional. Despite that, Miss Tico was very helpful and provided the measurements of Miss Johnson to me," said Solo, a secret smile appearing.

Hux wasn't used to his friend smiling. It was a rare event, and yet, just discussing Miss Johnson seemed to bring out those smiles, as though it were as easy as breathing. It puzzled Hux exceedingly.

A sudden thought occurred to Hux as to why his friend would smile. He came from an unconventional family of peers, and he was no different. He hissed, "Did you buy a gift for Miss Johnson? You barely know her!"

"I like her, though, and she is poor. She ruined her only pair of good slippers with me, and I refuse to prevent her from attending balls because of me," declared Solo before finishing his drink. 

"But you did not buy her only slippers, did you?" guessed Hux, used to Solo and his tendency to go above and beyond, to always do something extra when he committed to it. 

"Correct." Solo was smirking. "Several full outfits. I will split up the gifts over several days."

Hux felt like ripping out his hair. Sometimes he admired his friend for his devotion, but other times, his flagrant disregard for the rules sent him into apoplectic fits. "It is forbidden to give--"

"I know. They are anonymous gifts," explained Solo, giving him a stern look to cool down. 

It didn't soothe Hux at all. What did soothe him was Solo's next words. They were a true gift.

"Have you ever considered discussing guns and hunting with Miss Tico? She is quite fond of it and would be just as interested in what you find and sell. Miss Johnson tells me Miss Tico hunts frequently."

The thought of discussing guns with a lady was peculiar, but never had Hux been more intrigued. The desire to talk to Miss Tico rose with each day.

"No, I had not. I thank you for that information, though."

The two chatted more until Hux got up to attend to business. Solo declared his intention to walk out with him, so they left together. 

"I wish you well with your business. I am visiting the Misses Tico and Johnson now," said Solo pleasantly, seeming relieved to be able to speak freely. His whole body relaxed, and even his face seemed younger as a smile threatened to show on his face once more.

"One day, I will visit with you...when I am welcome," said Hux sourly. "Whenever that is."

"Soon enough," promised Solo, patting his shoulder. "I will put in a good word for you when the moment is right."

This was why he couldn't hate Solo. The man did irrational things at times, but he was loyal to his close friends. In that respect, both men agreed: loyalty was to be prized most.

The sky was gray overhead, and Hux counted down the minutes until the next bout of rain, clutching his umbrella. "Thank you, my friend. I hope for your sake the gifts are not found out," he said, preparing to leave.

He wanted to ask one more question, but he was afraid to ask it. However, Solo could tell, and he nudged Hux to go on.

"Why give gifts? Why spend so much time when it could get you sick, especially with someone you have barely met?" asked Hux, not comprehending how Solo could jump so heedlessly into an entanglement with a woman after forswearing all women before that. 

"You do not understand or see it yet, but one day, you will. We are similar in our devotion to a cause," explained the peer, making Hux frown. "Put another way, I have never known greater felicity than when I am in the presence of Miss Johnson. I cannot explain why."

"Most likely because you both despise the rules of polite society," muttered Hux, making his friend chuckle.

Solo bowed slightly. "You could be right. However, after you have spent some quality time with Miss Tico, you will understand. You will seek every moment with her you can to secure your happiness."

"But to be so dependent on another...it seems unnatural and terrifying," admitted Hux, making the earl laugh.

Solo prepared to leave as well. "Yes, it is a little scary. However, you love it so much that you get caught in it without realizing it. You will see. Good day."

"Until tomorrow."

\-----------

As soon as Rey returned home from walking in the rain with Mr. Solo, Rose put her best friend to bed. She was distressed to hear Rey get worse throughout the night, so they called for a physician to check on her. He pronounced that Rey had a cold, and the guest became the worst sick patient in existence, refusing all food and offers of assistance.

Rose, however, prevailed. She was the sweetest nurse maid in existence -- as Rey would tell her later -- and most persistent. 

Thankfully, Rey slept most of the first day she was sick, even missing Mr. Solo when he called and left a volume of Lord Byron's poetry for Rey to read. The next day, Rey barely ate, and after she was fast asleep again, Paige called upon her sister.

At first, Rose was beside herself with excitement. Paige was a vision in true blue, and her little boy cooed and dribbled in her arms, a nurse not far behind. As soon as they were seated in the morning room, Rose rang for tea.

"This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here, Paige?" asked Rose, bouncing on the chaise.

"Not good news, unfortunately," replied her sister, looking sad. Rose's shoulders drooped in response. "Mr. Kin just paid us a visit; he informed my husband and myself that Sir Hux's best friend just arrived in town. Apparently, Sir Hux asked him to visit." Pursing her lips, she added, "You can imagine why."

Rose's heart sank as she fingered her dress, unable to meet her sister's gaze. "Is the man so upset by losing an argument to me that he would bring another friend in to intimidate me?"

She didn't understand what could possess the man to act in such a way. Was she so odd, or he so petty?

The older woman's eyebrows shot to her hairline, as though she could read her sister's thoughts. "Rose," warned Paige, "you are the best lady imaginable. You are just as capable, as shown by his apparent need to--"

"I know, I know," interrupted Rose as she blushed, meeting Paige's eyes. "Well, his scare tactics will not work."

Paige grinned as tea was wheeled in. "Even if the Earl of Alderaan scowls even more darkly than the baronet. Do not be afraid of either! Fight back, as only a Tico can. I believe in you."

"Thank you," said Rose as she poured for both, hands still slightly shaky as she moved. "What do I need to know about this earl?"

"He is fearsome to behold. He fought in the war and was hardened by it. That is all. Mr. Kin could tell you much more." Paige's eyes became mischievous. "That gentleman really showed his loyalty today, would not you say?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I see what you are implying; it will not work." She cleared up the tea things when they were both done with their tea and scones. "I have already shown much partiality toward him. There is little more I can do."

"I would disagree. You should stop setting your cap at Lieutenant Mitaka," remonstrated Paige, standing up to leave. "He is not good enough for you."

How was Mr. Kin good enough? Rose wanted to shout it, but it was not the time. The sisters had already had this conversation several times before. Silently stewing, Rose stood, white cotton skirts swishing, and followed her sister to the door. 

When her sister faced her to leave, she narrowed her eyes.

"Say it, Rosie. I know you want to respond back. You need to learn to stand up to me and fight. How else are you to save what you love?"

Rose debated with herself internally and finally gave up. It was better not to hold back her feelings. 

"But Mr. Kin is not trying very hard to woo me at all! Is it too much to ask for a man to show some partiality for me as well? To miss me and seem genuinely interested in me?" asked Rose, lips trembling. 

Her sister was unaffected, giving her a hard look before kissing her cheek. "That is the stuff of silly romance novels. You cannot expect it," said Paige sternly. "You must be realistic."

"I am. I did not ask for him to be rich nor good-looking," said Rose, making her sister laugh. 

"Very well. Just remember to keep your wits about yourself, with that baronet and with the earl. I will see you for dinner in a couple nights...hopefully with Miss Johnson feeling like her old self."

Paige left, and Rose retreated into her home, fretting about what to expect with Hux when she began attending parties once more. It was not too long after Paige left that Mr. Solo called on the Tico household, looking for news of Rey. 

If Rose had to give a reason why she felt more fanciful regarding men, it was because she was inspired by the seemingly instant care and devotion displayed by Mr. Solo for Rey. She wanted that for herself.

Solo bowed as soon as he saw Rose. "My apologies, Miss Tico. I trespassed upon your time for far too long yesterday. I will only stay for a quarter hour today."

"You may stay as long as you like," replied Rose with a curtsey. "Anyone who cares for my friend as much as I do is welcome. Please, follow me upstairs. Let us see if she is awake."

"Please," he said, following her up the stairs. 

Wanting to keep the conversation going, Rose mentioned, "I just received some news from my sister, and I have been agitated. Apparently, an earl -- a good friend of Sir Hux -- has arrived in town.”

"I would not fret. Perhaps his friend is more reasonable," insisted Mr. Solo as they arrived at Rey's door. "Perhaps he wishes to end the war between you."

"I would like that," said Rose quietly as she opened the door. She turned her head to meet him square in the eyes. "I am tired of him harassing me. I am trying to act like a lady and rise above such things."

Rey sat up, ending all conversation. Her smile was lukewarm when she saw Rose, but it quickly turned radiant when she saw Solo. Rose disappeared behind her visitor and left the door open, signaling for Rey's meal to be brought up straightaway. 

Solo was truly a gentleman, getting Rey to eat again. Rey's spirits rose in his presence, and she was beginning to look more like herself. When he left the sick room, Rose thanked him repeatedly. 

"Come anytime and stay as long as you like. I do not think she will be sick much longer, though."

"I hope not," he fretted as she opened the door. "She looked better when I left."

Rose agreed. Rey had color again, and having someone to look forward to spending time with at balls was inducement enough. Rose was slightly jealous, even if she was happy for Rey. The girl had had a hard life; she deserved this joy.

"She did. You are a miracle worker, which is why you will always be welcome in my home. Good day, Mr. Solo."

\-----------

Later that night, Hux attended a party held by Ransolm Casterfo. It wasn't often that Dameron the dandy was upstaged, but tonight, he was.

By none other than the host. 

Casterfo was resplendent in emeralds and gold trimmings. His tall back, good manners, and graceful gait won him many acquaintances, all of whom wanted to see and be seen at his parties. 

Only the best dressed were invited. That was always the tacit understanding, but when he heard it mentioned that Miss Tico and Miss Johnson wouldn't have even been invited to such a party, Hux almost left then and there. 

It was disloyalty in the extreme. He chided himself mentally, though, when he realized there was no reason to feel loyalty toward a woman he had never even held a civil conversation with. It was ridiculous. Just because he wanted to talk rationally to her didn't mean she would. 

Those two realizations left him in a foul mood throughout the night, and when Solo still didn't appear, Hux resigned himself to not enjoying another party. Dameron was put out at not being the best dressed gentleman, so even he didn't smile as much, preferring to join Hux in criticizing wardrobes or discussing the missing women who would have made the party much more tolerable. 

The one bright spot in the evening was when Miss Netal happened to walk by with Miss Phasma. Both blondes dressed in a similar style of dress, but that was where the similarities in attire ended. 

Where Miss Netal wore a fleshy pink, Phasma was clothed in steel gray and kept her hair back as severely as possible, not a loose curl in sight as compared the flowing locks of Miss Netal. Indeed, Miss Netal had it all pulled up to let the large curls fall down loosely, a series of colorful feathers and silk ribbons adorning her hair for added effect.

Both women, however, wanted to get ahead in life. In that, they bonded. Where Miss Netal tried to hide it and got annoying as a result, Phasma didn't try to paint a veneer over herself. Her father was a general and raised her by himself, so she took after him in many respects. 

There had been moments when Dameron had tried to push Hux and Phasma together, but they found that they were too similar to suit, becoming fast friends. They preferred instead to chat about the simple-mindedness of some people as they plotted their next moves in society. 

Phasma had looked like she intended to walk on, but Miss Netal dropped her arm in favor of chattering with Dameron and Hux. Hux was amused by the thin, drawn line of Phasma's lips, knowing that she was unhappy with this arrangement. 

She'd never admit it, of course, except to Hux later if he pushed. Which he would. He was quickly growing tired of Miss Netal and her attentions. 

At first, she tried flirting with Hux, but he gave her one word responses until she finally asked, "The rumors say that you will marry this Season. Is it true?"

He choked on his words, not expecting her to be so bold-faced about it. "No. Why else do you think I am driving away every woman who comes near me?"

"You could be testing us. For a moment, I thought you were interested in Miss Tico, but I must have been mistaken," said Miss Netal, giving him narrowed eyes. 

"Hux, interested in Miss Tico? Now that is the funniest thing I have heard all night. Next you will tell me that the Earl of Alderaan means to marry," cried Dameron, making all laugh before he told a few more jokes. 

The society miss threw her head back and laughed a little too loudly at all he had to say. Dameron enjoyed it until she mentioned the host.

"But did you see Casterfo's trousers? I hear they are quite in right now."

Hux knew from earlier conversation with Dameron that the former captain had none yet, which was a sore point for him. He preferred to be ahead of the times, instead of behind with his breeches. 

"They are not that interesting, nor very comfortable," replied Dameron breezily, patting his buckskin breeches. "They will not catch on."

"I would wear them if it were socially acceptable," muttered Phasma so only Hux and Netal could hear her.

Hux chuckled, imagining her wearing them easily as she rode into battle. Miss Netal was scandalized, eyeing her friend with disdain. 

"I hope they catch on. Casterfo wears them well, but I would never want to wear such things. They would not suit me at all," said Miss Netal, fanning herself with a hand-painted fan. 

"Your entire outfit does not suit you and your station regularly, but you do not hear us complaining," quipped Dameron, now tired of the conversation. 

As Miss Netal glared daggers at him, Hux asked Phasma to dance, and she readily agreed. Hux didn't enjoy dancing, but he was ready to do anything to get away from Miss Netal. 

"I do not understand why you still associate with her," stated Hux as they performed a reel. 

"Convenience among other things. She is becoming less desirable as she becomes more desperate, though," said Phasma before pausing as the dance separated them. When they joined again, she mentioned, "She did say one thing of interest tonight. I am curious how right she is."

"The trousers will surely catch on. If I was in trade with clothing, I would corner the market on such items," said Hux, hoping she referred to that.

He paled when she gave him a penetrating look. "Not that, and you know it. What of Miss Tico?"

He cleared his throat. "What of her?"

"You did not try to deny that she was wrong, and you seemed upset with Dameron for speaking thusly. Was I wrong in my assessment of you? I thought you hated her."

Thankfully, they were pulled away again, so he had a few moments to gather his thoughts. "Hate is a strong word. She forces me to acknowledge that she can be correct more than I am, and so I must respect her."

Phasma's eyes glittered with interest. "Your respect means something. I will have to speak to her the next time she attends a party."

"Yes. Before Miss Netal does," replied Hux, doubting that he had heard the last from the annoying woman.

After that dance, Hux left the party early and visited AT-AT's in the morning, in search of Solo. 

"You should have come. You would have fit in well with the general atmosphere of the group last night," grumbled Hux, making Solo's lips quirk up slightly. "We were all miserable, even the ladies' man."

"Based on how he is still grousing, I can only imagine. He deserves a taste of his own medicine," said Solo unapologetically. "Everything has come easy for him."

"Yes, but that is not who I want to discuss with you," whispered Hux, leaning in with his full glass. "The one whom I am missing more with every passing day. I cannot stop talking about her now with everyone, and it is embarrassing." And yet, despite that, he still found himself seeking more information. "What came of your visit yesterday?"

The pair discussed the missing women until Hux's next appointment required him to leave. Solo left with him again, off to visit the ladies.

"I hope this will be my last visit. For both our sakes, I hope Miss Johnson will be fully healed soon so they may attend the Andor's ball," said Solo before they parted.

"I hope so. It is the next party; I am relieved to have a reprieve," said Hux quietly. "I may attend a concert."

"Tell me how it goes. Perhaps, if all goes well with winning over the ladies, we may all attend together eventually," suggested Solo.

Hux began remembering just how angelic Miss Tico sounded, and he was lost to all polite conversation as he bid Solo farewell and left.

\---------

On the opposite side of Bath, Rose was in and out of the kitchen all day. Rey was eating more regularly, and the anonymous gifts she kept receiving did much to restore her spirits. 

Like clockwork, Solo paid his next visit, and Rose was armed with more solid food. 

"That looks encouraging," he noted as they headed for the stairs. 

"It is. She ate twice more after you left yesterday, and she has eaten two smaller meals already today. She looks like her old self."

His shoulders relaxed. "Good. At last."

"I would not bother calling tomorrow," she said as they traveled upstairs.

"Then I can expect the pleasure of both of your company at the Andor's ball in two nights?" he asked at the top of the stairs. "You are both sorely missed."

"We are missed?" asked Rose, brightening up as she turned to face him. "Paige did not mention that."

"I am much closer to the gentlemen than she is," he said with a smirk. "One in particular noted your absence multiple times at the last two parties you missed."

"Really? Who was it? Mr. Kin? Lieutenant Mitaka?" screeched Rose, hands flying about. 

His eyes sparkled, eager to tell her the truth and see her response. "Both did wish you were there, but it was neither of them. It was Hux."

The petite women's eyes widened as she visibly deflated. "Really? Why? I thought he would be glad I was not there."

"I thought so, too," said Solo, smiling mysteriously as he headed toward Rey. "However, he would not stop talking about you at both parties, according to the men at the club, and even Hux admitted as much to me."

Rose was speechless as she opened Rey's door. For a time, Solo read to Rey, and Rose enjoyed watching the two and how well they got on. Both seemed so soft around the other, and it reminded her of her parents' relationship. 

When Rey fell asleep, he stood up and silently wished her well before following Rose to the front door. 

“She will be none too happy you left without her being allowed to say goodbye,” remarked Rose at the door.

“She needs more sleep, and I want her to seek me out at the party. She is going to hate me for a time there; I hope she will speak to me,” he said, concerned.

Rose went to him immediately, her off-white morning dress accidentally hitting him as she stopped in front of him with a placating look in her eyes. 

“She will. If not, find me, and I will force the two of you to talk. It is clear you dote on her and care for her already despite such a short acquaintance.”

“Just do not mention that to my mother. Miss Johnson will find herself either hating my family or joining it,” he said, stepping outside. “I cannot decide which I like more.”

“How are you a close friend of Sir Hux? You seem so different,” Rose commented, with a scrunched nose. “He is a monster.”

She truly didn't understand. Solo seemed like such a good man, and she didn't know how Hux had earned him. Solo gave her an enigmatic look.

“We are more similar than you think. I have been called one many times for my actions.” He stepped in closer. “However, when you look below the surface, there is more to both of us: tragic family past, a desire to prove ourselves, and more. Loneliness. A sense of restlessness. Most of all, a desire to be loved and accepted like every other person.”

This was a human side of Hux she had never imagined existed. It boggled her mind, but she could understand why he would hide such things, as she did, too, at least when it came to loneliness and restlessness. 

“He does not act like it,” complained Rose, folding her arms. “He drives everyone away.”

“Perhaps that is all he has known.” 

At that, Solo left, giving Rose time to think about everything he said, and think she did. It made her question everything about Hux, even through dinner that night. To her immense joy, Rey joined her in the carriage, and they had a celebratory dinner with the Wexleys.

Rose kept to herself throughout most of the meal, still dwelling on what Solo said, and Rey was more than willing to take the spotlight and describe how well Rose took care of her and how sick she had been. 

On the way home, Rey pressed a gloved hand to Rose's knee, asking silently if she was well. Rose's eyes darted up, seeing the soft, understanding look in Rey's hazel eyes. 

"Thank you, it is nothing. I am fine." She held that stoic look for all of several moments before Rey gave her a disapproving look. "Very well. I spoke to Mr. Solo earlier, and he has given me much to consider," said Rose after a long pause. "I am not ready to talk about it yet."

Rey gave her an encouraging smile. "Of course. If I can help in any way…"

"I hope so. It regards Sir Armitage Hux."

Rey's confusion was written across her face, but she nodded. "I will stay as impartial as you require as your friend."

How she knew that it was something important was beyond Rose, but perhaps her silence was enough to show it. Either way, Rose believed her.

“We could visit Solo tomorrow and discuss it more. Did he ever leave his card?” asked Rey as they ventured into their home.

“No! I thought he had given you one. How peculiar. It is one of many odd things lately; it makes me wonder about the ball.”

“Agreed,” said Rey, eyeing her friend, waiting for her to say more. 

“Yes," said Rose, taking that as confirmation. "I have a bad feeling about this ball, as though everything is going to change, and I cannot explain why.”

Rey nodded in agreement. "We will conquer it together. Just tell me when you are ready to talk about everything."

When Rose was finally ready to discuss it, it was midday on the day of the Andor's ball. By then, however, they were busy until it was time to dress. 

"I am ready to discuss Sir Armitage," said Rose as they walked and then entered the room.

Rey heaved a sigh of relief. “What did Mr. Solo tell you?” asked Rey curiously as they prepared for the evening out. 

The girls dressed together since they shared Rose’s maid, and it made for many lively conversations between them. After Rose repeated all that Solo had told her, even Rey was impressed. 

“Have I misjudged Sir Hux that much?” asked Rose worriedly, wringing her hands. “I have prided myself on treating everyone well, but he was the only exception.”

Rey stepped forward, ready to comfort her friend. “He has never treated you well, though.” 

Rose thought of Hux as he assisted her in playing music. “Well, he has given me back-handed compliments--”

“Those hardly count!” cried Rey with a shake of her head. 

“But he always looks to criticize, Rey! No one is safe from it, especially women." Rose's voice grew more serious. "I have never seen him compliment anyone, and he never speaks to or seeks out another woman besides me. What does that mean?”

“That he is a child unwilling to let go and determined to win every argument,” said Rey. When she saw Rose ready to defend him, she placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Rose, do you like him?”

Rose's back went ramrod straight, and horror filled her features, even as the idea slowly germinated and bloomed as Rose responded back. 

“No!” After a long pause, Rose gulped. It had some merit after her initial attraction to him. “Maybe? I do not know. He is a very confusing man.”

“The line between love and hate is very thin and easy to cross,” said Rey, shaking her head. “Have you ever considered having a normal conversation with him? We both know he is going to seek you out tonight after being away so long.”

Rose hadn't thought that far ahead, but she knew Rey was right. Hux would come, and there was a part of her that was excited to talk to him again

“Well, no, but--”

Rey was quick to interrupt, waving a ribbon. “I think you should. You sound more interested in him than either of your future dancing partners. Would you dance with Hux if he asked you?”

Biting her lip, the shorter woman nodded, and it was settled. The two finished dressing, and then they headed out, both nervous for what lay ahead. 

"My stomach is in knots," remarked Rose as they ventured toward Rose's carriage.

“I feel similarly. I think you are right: something is about to change," replied Rey, squeezing her friend's hand. 

Neither had any idea of how much things truly would. 

The ball started like any other, meeting the gracious hosts and appreciating their compliments. Clad in pastel blue with new stockings and satin gloves from an anonymous giver, Rey shined with health and vitality as she peered around the room, searching for Solo. 

Rose was hardly less eager as she looked for Sir Armitage. Her dress that evening had white daisies dotting it and was trimmed with fine lace. She took great pains to include some lace within her hair, pinning it appropriately, and she felt lovely for once. 

Something about being missed had Rose excited. Curious to see which of the two men pursuing her would find her first. 

As it turned out, it was neither. Rey spotted Solo as he stood stiffly beside Hux, and as soon as he spotted Rey, his whole demeanor changed before he informed Hux that he had seen the ladies.

Rose was a little surprised to see that Solo, an untitled gentleman, dressed better than a baronet, but that detail was forgotten as she kept an eye out for the Earl of Alderaan, the newest addition to Bath. 

She wanted to believe Solo, and she didn't until Sir Armitage saw her. His whole face changed from cold and bored to warm and interested. His eyes darkened slightly as he smirked and marched toward the ladies without so much as a backward glance at Solo. 

Such single-minded intentions with lack of notice of friends had Rose vibrating in place. Hux acted like everything she wanted.

As he walked, Rose observed his person. His fiery hair was styled close to his head, and she still felt the overwhelming urge to touch it, or ruffle it. His fanciful, white cravat would've made Dameron proud, and she rather liked it because it reminded her of a rose bloom. The white contrasted with the dark blue, almost black, linen coat with red edges that he wore, and it paired well with his tan buckskin breeches.

Hux greeted the ladies with a cordial smile, and Rose thought wonders would never cease.

"Miss Johnson. At last you are well. It is good you are back. Miss Tico," said Sir Armitage before eyeing Rose. "Every party was quiet and boring without you."

If Rose could have torn her eyes and blushing face away from Sir Armitage, she would have seen Solo give Rey a knowing look. As it was, she wasn't sure if she should be pleased that he found everything less boring compared to her, or annoyed that he found her to be too loud. She chose to remain silent. 

"I believe you briefly met my good friend from the war, the Earl of Alderaan," continued Hux, motioning to Solo. 

Both women's mouths gaped. "I thought your name was Ben Solo!" cried Rey without preamble, surprising Hux.

Rose stepped to the side and motioned for Hux to follow. Baffled by Rey's reaction, he stepped back, not wanting any of Rey's well-known ire. 

Solo looked torn, and as he ruffled his raven locks, he admitted, "It is. Very few address me that way, though."

"And no wonder! Why did you not tell me when we first met?" demanded Rey hotly. 

Rose was still in shock that the Earl of Alderaan was in fact Solo. She paled at his next words.

He stuttered, "I did not expect you to be someone--"

"Because all I will ever be is nobody, of course," Rey said, emotion making it hard to speak. "This is why I do not associate with peers."

When Rey stormed off soon after, Hux turned to face his friend. "I thought I was terrible with the ladies, but you are still worse, Solo," called Hux with a shake of his head.

"You are  _ just as bad  _ as him," corrected Rose. 

Rey was amused when Hux's eyes lit up, ready to debate with her. He did not seem upset by her words, and Rose was taken aback when Hux placed his full attention on her, nose high in the air. 

"Your experience is biased since you have known me so short a time, and on less than agreeable terms. You will forgive me if I do not believe you," said Hux, looking pleased with himself. 

Rose stepped forward to go toe-to-toe with him. "I will  _ not  _ forgive you. My experiences are just as valid, as I am sure that is how you treat all young ladies, based on what I have seen and heard."

"But  _ you  _ have never tried to have a real conversation with me," pointed out Hux nimbly, happy to one-up her.

"When we first met I did," she reminded him. "Conversation also works both ways; you could have started one as well, instead of insulting me at every turn," retorted Rose, making Hux red and huffy. 

"I, I have tried...I did earlier tonight!" he cried, ready to justify himself as his hands flew about. "When I said that all was dull without you. That was civil."

"But you like quiet parties, or have you changed your mind about that conveniently?" returned Rose as Hux made a choked sound. "You were implying that this ball will not be enjoyable because I am here to make it loud," she said, hands going to her hips.

"That was  _ not _ what I was implying at all!" responded Hux, stepping closer, making Rose raise her chin defiantly. When she did not say more, he said more quietly, "I have come to enjoy our shouting matches…it is the only time I feel truly alive. It is not often I find a lady with such admirable use of verbal wordplay to keep up with me."

Rose's mouth gaped at an actual compliment. He did like her! When she finally regained control of her faculties, she closed her mouth and chose her words carefully. 

"Do you wish to argue with me or have a real, civil conversation?" she asked cautiously. 

"Can it not be both?" he responded, giving her an odd look. "We could discuss hunting, for example."

Rose smirked. "Of course. Let it be known that I have a better shot and gun than you."

"That is patently false!" cried Hux with a stomp of his foot. "We have no means to determine the former here."

"Then we will have to go shooting together sometime," said Rose breezily with a shrug of her shoulders. "Regardless, my weapon is better than yours because I have made modifications to it."

"I doubt that," harrumphed the baronet, hand landing on his pistol's holster. "I have and sell nothing but the best--"

She reached for his pistol, their hands brushing for a moment before she drew back, remembering herself. She had no idea how much it made Hux's heart flutter. "Can you use it in the rain?"

His brow wrinkled. "No, of course not. The flintlock is not designed--"

"My gun can be used in the rain," she taunted, hand out, palm up, "and I will show you how if you will give me your pistol."

Hux narrowed his eyes skeptically but handed her the gun as Rey looked on in wonder. Tonight was indeed special because Rose was willing to share her idea with someone else beside her closest friend. 

"You see, the flintlock can become damp in the rain and misfire, but if you place a cap over it and use a different material inside, then you can use the weapon in any weather since it is protected by the cap," explained Rose, gesturing to the various parts she had tinkered with at Hays Manor. 

Hux looked at her as though she had given him the meaning of life. "Have you ever shared these ideas with others or considered placing a patent on that? It is ingenious."

Rose grinned until she saw Mr. Kin approach since the dancing had begun. "Thank you. No. Will you dance with me?"

Spluttering, Hux said, "This is highly irregular--"

"If you wish to continue this conversation, we should dance. Otherwise one of my suitors is going to steal me away for the rest of the night," explained Rose, much to Hux's chagrin.

Offering his arm, he muttered, "I would like to see them try. I thought I would be the one asking you later."

Rose felt like dancing a jig. His forethought and interest in her left her feeling as though she had finally found a suitor that was good enough. Heart on her sleeve, she grinned. "Good. I would love to dance with you."

He did a double-take. "Truly?"

"Yes, and not because we have two parties' worth of conversation to make up for," she replied lightly, waving goodbye to a shocked Mr. Kin. 

Indeed, everyone who saw them together thought it was the strangest thing ever seen, that it seemed impossible even. Rose loved the solid feel of Sir Armitage, and he danced very correctly, without once criticizing her. It felt like a dream.

The only way her night could get better was if Rey and Solo could resolve their differences, as it was clear to Rose that both liked one another, even if Rey hated Solo for being a peer and lying about it. Thankfully, they did, and soon the new couple joined them on the dance floor for the second set of a quadrille. 

To see Rey smiling and truly happy made Rose's joy complete as she faced her partner once more.

"I am pleased to see those two dancing. They make a good couple," remarked Rose brightly. "Solo has been such a faithful visitor, and Rey looked forward to him every day."

"As she ought to," returned Hux before they were separated by the dance. "He is a good man and the best friend one could ask for. I owe him much despite how short a time he has been here."

"Why is that?" asked Rose curiously before they moved apart once more. 

When they returned to one another, Hux slid his arms across her lower back and front, taking her gloved hands. It sent fissures of pleasure up and down her at how firmly he held her. 

"Because he made me aware of my interest in you. I was blind to it and did not do you justice at all," said Hux quietly, eyes intense as her breath hitched. "For that I must apologize."

Rose wanted to speak, but it was hard to breathe. Thankfully, the dance required them to venture toward Rey and Solo before switching sides in the large square created by the dancers. 

"Apologize for what?" she asked, taking advantage of the short moment together to give him a chance to think.

All she wanted was for him to apologize for his first remarks toward her, to continue in that vein. If it weren't for the music and couples surrounding them, she was sure Hux could hear her racing heartbeat.

After joining hands briefly with Rey, Rose returned to her partner, and the smile he wore put all her fears to rest.

"For my abominable behavior toward you when I first met you. For not giving you a chance. There was always something so...different about you, and I noticed it immediately," he explained, voice almost tender. "I did not understand what until Solo called on me. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes. Of course. Thank you," she said with a glowing smile, wanting nothing more than to embrace him or steal him away from everyone. She admitted, "If I could dance every dance with you tonight, I would."

His face softened briefly with an awed expression before he schooled his features. "I have never wanted to do that until tonight," he confessed, his grip tightening, as though to cling to her a little longer. "Only with you."

The rest of the dance was perfection itself, and they danced the next one together. At even the slightest appearance of her other suitors, Hux led her away, ready to discuss hunting, guns, and more, and Rose couldn't have been happier. 

At one point, they took a break from dancing, and Hux went to fetch her some punch as she chatted with Dameron. That was when Miss Netal showed up, with all her peacock feathers on display fanned on the back of her head. Despite that, her face was all concern, eyes sad and pitying.

"If you think that Sir Armitage Hux is interested in you, you are sorely mistaken. He will only use you to get ahead since you offer nothing but a large dowry to him. Do not make the same mistake I did in trying to engage him in conversation. I am only trying to look out for you."

Rose's mouth dropped in shock before thanking her, and Miss Netal left after that. What Rose didn't understand was why the woman grinned afterwards. 

As soon as she left, however, Dameron was looking thunderous. "Do not listen to a word she says. Hux may be a businessman, but he would never play with your feelings since you are a good friend of ours. She is simply jealous."

"I--"

She cut herself off as she silently thanked Dameron for encouraging her. However, Miss Netal had hit upon her insecurities, of being unable to offer anything to such a man. It was all silly nonsense, of course, as Rey and Paige would tell her, but she knew she needed to build herself up to be better prepared for such attacks. She was liable to experience them again. 

Thankfully, Hux appeared then with punch, and all traitorous voices questioning his intentions were quieted by his obvious desire to take care of her before they danced more. 

Once on the floor, she noticed how his eyes were focused on Solo and Rey. 

"What troubles you, Sir?" she asked. 

"I have never seen Solo smile so much before. It is truly remarkable." His face grew stormy.

"What is wrong with that?" she asked.

Seeing the open balcony and red curtains, Hux motioned toward it. Rose nodded, thrilled to be pulled away by a man. 

Could it be time for her first kiss? She hoped so. She liked him, and she thought he liked her, too.

He led her outside, and once they were there, the rain stopping momentarily, he whispered, "Solo has never shown marked interest in a woman before, nor smiled like this. He is taken with her. This is good but disconcerting."

Annoyed on her friend's behalf, Rose said heatedly, "How dare you! Rey is the best woman and friend in existence! She does not care about his money or title. She liked him more without it."

"That is incomprehensible to me," he said dismissively, shaking his head.

"You do not know her like I do. She has a good heart, even if she hates the rules of society." She poked his chest as she straightened herself to her full height. "If you cannot accept her as a potential wife for your friend, then we should stop speaking. I cannot ignore my friend's happiness. My love and loyalty toward her forbid it."

He dipped his chin, and suddenly, the temperature outside increased a hundredfold. Her whole body was on high alert, too aware that her index finger was still touching his chest and that he felt so deliciously warm. His linen jacket was soft against her gloves, and his spicy, heady scent invaded her senses, leaving her speechless. 

He had no response. Instead, he only drew closer to her, until their lips were mere inches from one another. Tension filled her body, leaving her shaky and strung out as she yearned to narrow the distance between them, to have her first kiss. 

Even if he didn't approve of Rey. At that thought, she chided herself and pulled away, waking him up from the fever dream both felt. He, however, refused to let go of her finger, stroking it softly.

"Such loyalty is admirable. Clearly there is true affection between you." Clearing his throat, he added, "I will dance with her and give her a chance to defend herself. She does not realize how many people will not approve of her," he admitted, pointing toward the dance. "We should join the rest of the party before we are missed. Thank you."

He finally let go, and she mourned the loss of his long, strong fingers and their firm grip. "You are welcome," she said, turning and taking a step toward the dancers.

"After all the help he has given me, I want to…"

He drifted off, and she stopped mid-step, looking back at him. That was when she realized that he was blushing as he gazed at her exposed ankle. He licked his lips before meeting her gaze, and she felt unbearably thirsty from the heat she saw in his. 

Perhaps he was physically attracted to her as well. The knowledge made her giddy. "You want to what?"

He cleared his throat once more as his fingers pressed divots into his palms, trying to gain control of his body. "I want to make sure he is happy...with whomever he chooses."

"Then we are united in that respect," she said, putting her arm out. 

He took it with alacrity, and they joined their friends. Eventually, he did dance with Rey, and she saw how respectfully he treated Rey during the country dance. It was all she could ask for. 

She preferred to sit that dance out and watch. Eventually, Dameron approached her and kept her occupied until the dance ended. As the pair neared them, Rose was eager to speak to both. 

However, that was when Mr. Kin stood in front of her. "May I have this dance?"

"You may not. I am saving myself for someone else," she replied, trying to soften the blow. "I appreciate you asking but kindly request you not unless I show a desire for it."

His troubled eyes were swiftly removed as he bowed. "Of course. Good evening."

Lieutenant Mitaka appeared soon after, requesting a dance. It felt so wonderful to reject both men, knowing that she had found a superior one. "You are kind to ask, but I do not wish to give you hope. Not now, nor likely in the future."

He nodded in understanding before glancing at Hux. "I appreciate your forthrightness. I think you will be happy with him."

With that he left, and Rey and Hux joined her soon after, as did Solo. It allowed them all to spend the rest of the evening together until it was time to leave.

When their carriage was announced, both men said their goodbyes to the ladies. 

"I look forward to calling upon you soon with Solo," intimated Hux, squeezing her hand. "Tonight has been refreshing. I am canceling all my business meetings so I may see you more."

She had never felt so honored. "Th-thank you, Sir. That truly means something, as someone whose livelihood also is trade."

"It is only because I appreciate good company like yours, and I am also intrigued by your gun design. I am not one for speculation, but I would consider it with regard to you," he said appreciatively. "I think your design could revolutionize the way guns are made."

With such parting words, he helped her into her carriage in the rain, and Rose felt as though she could float into the heavens. 

When the two girls finally sat back in their seats, exhausted but satisfied, Rose exclaimed, “Could you ever have imagined such a night?”

“No. It was the best party I have ever attended. I hope they throw another ball,” said Rey dreamily as they neared home already.

“According to Captain Dameron, they are already planning one for the end of the season. Just imagine!” sighed Rose as the carriage pulled up in front of her home. “I could have danced all night and still have begged for more.”

“I will never know what made it so exciting, why all at once my heart took flight,” chimed in Rey as they climbed out of the carriage.

“I only know when he began to dance with me, I could have danced all night!” proclaimed Rose, doing a little twirl before escaping the rain. “Why did I hate him so much before?”

“Because he did not know how to speak to you properly. He has changed his tune now; I am happy for you, Rose,” said Rey as the door was shut behind them. She took her best friend’s hands. “Hux seems like a good man, and he is perfect for you. I am glad you dismissed the others.”

“Thank you. I am relieved you reconciled with the earl; you are so sweet together. Hux thinks he is taken with you,” confessed Rose before embracing Rey. “Just look at how lucky we got!”

“We are truly blessed. However, it is after three now; do not you agree now that we ought to go to bed?” asked Rey, leading them toward their chambers. “They are planning to call on us tomorrow.”

“What? Why are we still here then?” screeched Rose, hurrying up the stairs. “We have to be ready! I hope it does not rain. We should take a stroll together, the four of us. Love is in the air!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


	3. Part 1: Planting New Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hux has some heart to hearts with Solo and Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting this! Please note the increased chapter count. While I had intended to write this chapter mirrored to the Reylo fic, this chapter ended up being 27k, so I have elected to split it up into 4 chapters. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving from me to you! Much love, and may you know I am grateful for all of you!

The day after the Andor's ball, Sir Armitage woke up early. 

He had barely slept, and yet, his body refused to let him rest any longer. Why? 

Because he was visiting Miss Tico today. 

At long last, he had repaired things with her and apologized. He had swallowed his pride and admitted he wasn't in the right. It went against everything he had been taught, but he was at peace. He paced the length of his bedroom, determining his next steps to take with her. 

What other wonders would Miss Tico bring into effect? 

At the appointed time, he left his home to meet with Solo at AT-AT's. He got there a few minutes early, as he was just as excited to see Miss Tico as he was nervous for his best friend since he had been visiting family. 

However, he was shocked when he saw his friend enter with a smile on his face. No longer concerned, Hux sat and looked for cigars.

"Solo, you are still in one piece and not devastated. We should celebrate. Your parents must have disinherited you on the spot when you mentioned Miss Johnson."

Solo smirked as only he could, his shoulders adding to it with a slight shrug to suggest it was easy. 

"They did not." Hux's mouth gaped as he heard more, Solo more nonchalant than anything. "My father seemed happy for me if anything, and my mother doubts Miss Johnson but did nothing."

As Solo sat and crossed his legs, Hux had to pick his jaw off the floor. "Am I hearing you correctly? Could it be the grand marchioness actually cares about your feelings and not just making the family look good?"

In times past, the men had shared drinks on the Continent and bonded over their less-than-ideal parents. It was agreed between them that Hux's father was more severe and crueler, but both Brendol and Leia were equals in their desire to put family first, rather than the good of their children. 

Neither one knew what it was like to have good parents for role models, and both had wanted to forge their own path -- outside of their parents. 

The dark-haired gentleman's face fell, looking troubled. "I had wondered it idly on occasion, but I do believe she does. She has...odd ways of showing she cares," remarked Solo. "She brought up some good points about why I should not marry Miss Johnson."

Hux did a double-take, voice higher than a horrified country miss. "Marry? I thought you were simply pursuing her to determine if you should."

Thankfully for them, the place was deserted because it was far too early to be awake after a ball.

"No." Solo's face went blank as his voice dropped. "I feel a connection to her unlike anything I have ever known in my entire life."

"This is...unexpected," said Hux, clearing his throat. The change was so drastic. "How can you know already?" Hux was jealous that his friend already knew somehow. "I thought you eschewed marriage and that portion of doing your duty."

"I was," admitted Solo. "For the first time, though, it seems palatable, even possible. When I am with her, dancing with her, talking to her, I cannot help but be captivated by her. Caught in her trap, with no desire to escape." Solo straightened and met Hux's gaze. "She makes me forget that marriage is something to avoid. All I want is to spend time with her, and the best way to ensure that kind of lasting happiness is to marry her."

Hux's eyes widened. "Incredible," he mouthed, seeing that his friend was more than taken with Miss Johnson. "But what of your mother's objections?"

Solo's body crumpled upon itself at the reminder of his mother's concerns. The knuckles around his glass turned white, and one of his feet twitched. 

Hux hadn't expected such a response. He knew what happened when Solo's loyalty was tested, and this reminded him of it. The peer's whole face seemed caught between two warring emotions, and his whole body showed his inner turmoil.

"She had a couple. They leave me torn." Solo closed his eyes before blowing out a long breath. "I hate admitting there are reasons to pause consideration of marriage. It seems terrible, inconstant even, toward Miss Johnson. How can that be, though?"

Hux barked out a sad laugh. "I felt the same way at Casterfo's party. If Miss Tico would not be invited, why should I grace it with my presence?"

"You have it bad for Miss Tico, then," deduced Solo, his whole face relieved to be understood. "I cannot explain it fully myself, how I have come to be so attached to Miss Johnson already. After speaking to my mother, I question it."

The earl's whole body went tense again, and Hux was torn between comforting him, telling him that Miss Johnson was different, and wanting to know the objections in case he had overlooked something. 

The thought of his friend dooming himself to a loveless marriage or one full of strife like his parents had growing up was something that Hux refused to allow. 

Hux placed his glass down to concentrate on his friend. "What, exactly, did she say?"

Solo shook his head. "She wanted to know if I love her! How can she ask such a thing when I have known her less than a fortnight?" His hands fisted at his side before he muttered, "She always complains about me being too melodramatic. Does she ever wonder where I get it from?"

"That is for certain. The apple does not fall far from the tree," snickered Hux, having met the marchioness once. 

Solo glared at him. "I am not as bad as her or my uncle. My uncle is much worse. Instead of simply saying no to his duties, he screamed no and joined the church."

The ginger smirked. "I disagree respectfully, O Bisecter of Evil Men--"

"I had to kill him, and all I had was my rapier! He can heal from most other wounds," insisted Solo, pointing at his limbs. "Especially if it is only a flesh wound."

"The fact that you did it  _ after  _ Snoke insulted your family says otherwise, but we digress." Hux cleared his throat, signaling a change in topic. "What else did your mother discuss with you?"

Solo crinkled his nose in distaste. "She asked me if I was certain that Miss Johnson has feelings for me, or if she was only a fortune hunter pretending feelings for me."

Hux felt compassion for his friend. "If someone questioned me regarding Miss Tico liking me, I would feel similarly outraged."

"Thank you," said Solo quietly, shoulders relaxing. "I think Miss Johnson prefers me, even over Dameron. She is so vocal and unafraid of speaking her mind; it is refreshing to see, and more than a little pleasing."

Solo looked away as a wide smile filled his visage. Hux studied his friend during that unguarded moment, truly amazed at how far he had come in such a short time.

"Then what troubles you about Miss Johnson?" Solo woke up from his pleasant reverie and eyed his friend, seemingly reluctant to admit it. Hux continued on. "She seems sincere in her feelings for you, based on what I have witnessed," he said, earning a grateful look from his friend. "I would be remiss in my duties toward you as your friend if I did not investigate her myself."

Solo nodded, his black hair shaking wildly from the motion. "I appreciate that. My mother suggested," he said with a grimace that showed his true concern, "that Miss Johnson is trying too hard to stay at my side, as she wants to be compromised by me."

"To force you into marriage?" asked Hux, baffled by the thought. "I know she is a woman with no prospects--"

"She has much to recommend her!" rumbled a defensive Solo, standing up and looking huffy. "She is beautiful, outspoken, dislikes society and its rules, and is a good dancer."

"Might I remind you that half of those things listed would be seen as a detractor from her, not the opposite?" responded Hux with a sly smile. 

"That is of little concern to me if the rest of society has poor taste in qualities to admire about women," returned Solo, refusing to budge. "Besides, it would all be worth it to kiss her again."

A small gasp left Hux. "You have kissed her already?" screamed Hux, now standing with a mottled face. Hux was scandalized on behalf of his friend, ready to clutch some pearls at taking such a risk. "It is no wonder you are concerned about being discovered! That was poorly thought out on your part."

To his credit, Solo wasn't bothered at all by his outburst. He took it all in stride and patted Hux's arm, almost condescendingly. "Have you ever kissed a woman before?"

If Hux's face was splotchy before, he was fully red now at having to admit such a thing. "Well, technically no--"

"And you have never been with a woman either since you admitted as much to me during the war. Unless that has changed?" checked Solo, looking him up and down.

"No, of course not! I would never sow my wild oats in just any garden. This is precious, family seed--why are you laughing?" demanded Hux, growing more upset as Solo shook all over.

"Your choice of metaphor is preposterous. Your father truly was a poor father figure, filling you with such notions."

Hux stared at him with contempt. "Now you sound like Miss Tico. You should talk, given your station in life."

Solo smirked. "That is  _ exactly  _ why I do. I am a peer and still know better than to believe such rubbish. If it was so important, my mother would have married well, and my uncle would be a marquess. But they did no such things."

The thought of abandoning everything he knew scared Hux within an inch of his life. He had been raised a certain way, but even now, his best friend was making him question things, as only Miss Tico had done. He lashed out. "Because they do not respect the title nor family name any more than your grandfather did!"

It was rare that Solo fixed him with such a haunting scowl, but he did then. Hux felt quite small as Solo pulled himself up to full height and folded his arms across his chest. "It is far better to not respect it than revere it too much, as you do. You put a good family name and reputation above all else, to your detriment."

Hux's hands rolled into fists. When he realized he wanted to punch his friend, he pulled back and took control of himself, wanting to be above such things. "Are you going to continue to be Miss Tico's mouthpiece?" asked Hux stiffly.

"Yes, because she is sensible and you need to hear it. Miss Tico is a good woman--"

Hux thought he could be rational and not argumentative, but all such compunctions were lost at the mention of Miss Tico. He flew into a rage, building on what he had been feeling earlier, even if the object was totally different. "A good woman? She is  _ a lady!  _ Far more than Miss Johnson ever tries." Solo raised an eyebrow and looked ready to retort back, but Hux pushed on. "Miss Tico is a thoughtful, fine lady with so many good qualities to make her highly sought after--"

"And you do not desire to kiss her?" asked Solo, surprised. "At all? You have not imagined it?"

Hux felt as though his ears were burning where he stood. How had they gotten back to his general lack of experience when they had been discussing Miss Tico? As it was, now that Solo brought it up, Hux was thinking about Miss Tico in such a manner, even if he had no right to do so.

Only once had he considered her in such a lustful way, and that had been on the balcony at the ball. His whole body felt as though it had been set on fire, and he didn't understand why. 

Now, he realized that it was lust because he had been close to her and saw part of her that was forbidden. Imagining kissing her was...more than pleasant, with his body responding in a similar way to the night before. 

The problem was that it was too easy to see himself locked in a passionate embrace with her, her back against the wall as he tasted her. She was so soft and plump. No doubt impossibly soft all over. Being able to grip her generous curves would feel better than the best massage. Her darker, glowing skin and plush lips would feel divine against his, and as good as she smelled, she would taste even better...

Snapping himself out of such a moment, Hux stared at the ground, hands folded behind his back. Admitting such things was hard enough when he drank. "Why are we discussing this again?" he asked, voice choked, finally meeting his friend's curious gaze. "I thought we were discussing your mother's concerns--"

"This applies directly to it," said Solo, baffling his friend. "You chided me for kissing Miss Johnson and my motivation to do so. In order to understand, though, you must recall that I have not lived a monk's existence like you." Solo hunched over slightly, a troubled look passing through his eyes. "I am not proud of everything I have done, but it was for the crown."

The baronet cautiously allowed, "I will admit that after imagining such a scenario, I have some  _ modicum _ of idea why you would risk compromising yourself to kiss Miss Johnson." 

Solo smirked. "You will understand better soon. I am sure of it. As infatuated as you are with Miss Tico, especially to say such things to me in defense of her, you will want to kiss her and much more, as I do with Miss Johnson." His eyes softened. "I have never had any interest in a lady before her, let alone wanted to take this risk before with a woman. It would be more distressing if I were not so consumed with wanting to explore every inch of her and spend time with Miss Johnson."

Hux stared in open-mouthed awe at his friend. "I am sorry, by the way, for what I said earlier. I was beside myself--"

"There is no need. I understand," said Solo, smiling briefly. "I would react similarly if Miss Johnson were insulted, or if my whole life was upended as yours seems to be lately."

"It has," agreed Hux. "I thought I knew everything. I thought I knew myself, but I am beginning to doubt that most of all."

"I would encourage you to continue exploring that with Miss Tico. She seems to be good for you. But do not be surprised when the desire to kiss her becomes too much. It will consume your every waking moment before long," said Solo smugly.

At that, Hux was determined not to let what his friend said come to be. He would fight it with everything within him, resisting Miss Tico and respecting her by not compromising her. 

Knowing what he did of Miss Tico, he refused to kiss her until he knew for sure that she welcomed his advances and wanted him. He would not doom her to a life of drudgery beside him just to satisfy his baser instincts. He had known too many unhappy marriages, and he respected Miss Tico too much to force her to yoke herself to him.

Given how outspoken she was, he trusted her to tell him when she was interested in him, just as Miss Johnson did with Solo. Both ladies were similar in that respect. 

"We shall see. As long as she does not wear red often, as she is most distracting in that color." Hux seated himself as other men finally entered the club. Lowering his voice, he asked, "So Miss Johnson wants to kiss you, too?"

"She did on the first day we met, before she knew who I was. Kissing her last night was the best moment in my life," said Solo, earning a scoffing look from his friend. 

"This is what I mean about you being melodramatic. That could not possibly be the best moment--"

"When you have kissed Miss Tico, come back and disagree with me then. Until then, you have no basis for comparison," insisted Solo as he sat. "She did not seem bothered at all at the thought of a special license when I joked about it and wanted to kiss me more on the balcony. It was sorely tempting."

"But it makes you question whether she wants to be found with you and compromised," surmised Hux, slightly jealous that Miss Johnson was so responsive. 

"Yes. However, that question is not the only one that haunts me. There is one last one." At Hux's surprised look, Solo's jaw ticked as he clarified, "She wanted to know if I wanted a relationship with Miss Johnson like my parents had, seeing as Miss Johnson knows nothing about being an earl's wife."

Hux took another sip of whiskey and let the amber liquid burn its way down his throat. It fortified him. "Rest easy on that score. I think she could learn and would be willing to try for you," said Hux, smiling when he saw Solo's shoulders lose all tension within them. 

"That is the best news I have heard all day. It seems to be threatening to rain today--"

"Threatening is not the same as raining," reminded Hux, finishing his drink. "We can still walk in this weather."

"Is that what you wish to do today when we call upon the ladies?" asked Solo, leaning in with a conspiratorial look. 

For a time, the two discussed what sorts of activities they wanted to do with the women. They remained agreeably engaged until it was an appropriate hour to call on the ladies in question. The pair were quieter as they walked to Miss Tico's home, both dwelling on different things. Hux was sure that his friend was still wrestling with the questions, and he was wondering what other things Miss Tico would make him question as they walked. 

When they finally arrived, the gentlemen were greeted with exclamations of joy, and Hux was slightly relieved to finally be welcome inside Miss Tico's home. As it turned out, both ladies desired to walk, so they ventured out, hoping to beat the rain. 

The moment that Miss Tico took his offered arm for an escort, Hux's day was made. She was warm and smelled like lavender and roses. They chatted easily about the ball with their other two friends for the short walk to the park. When they arrived, Miss Johnson and Solo fell behind, and once she bent over to take care of her boot, Miss Johnson said, “Rose, keep going. We will catch up.”

Miss Tico smiled and encouraged Hux forward, her grip on him tightening. “Very well.”

He couldn't have been more thrilled at the prospect. Hearing Miss Johnson call Miss Tico “Rose” made his stomach perform somersaults. He was not used to it, but he liked it. 

She tilted her head toward the path. "I am sure that Rey will not take long. Let us continue on ahead. It is such a pleasant day."

Despite how gray and dreary it was, it really was a nice day, at least for Bath. The air was warm and humid, so all Miss Tico needed was a light wrap. She looked fetching with the white linen draped across her elbows and with her hair partially up, curls cascading down her back while she clutched her teal bonnet in her free hand. 

When she turned her head to smile softly at him over her shoulder, his heart stuttered. She was breathtaking in that moment. He wished he were an artist, as he wanted to capture that moment for all eternity. She was stunning, and he wanted her all for himself. 

"It is, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible," he admitted, looking around as they passed some bushes. "Preferably alone. I have spoken to Solo already this morning, and some of our conversation was better than other parts."

Her face immediately turned concerned as her gloved hands clutched his wrist. "What is amiss? Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head, secretly pleased she held onto him like so. "You already have with our past lively conversations. I did not expect Solo to agree with you."

She grinned impishly, hips swaying with the breeze that danced through her hair. "Of course he will; I am right, you know."

He barked out a laugh. "You do not even know what we discussed."

She stopped to look him up and down, her one hand remaining on him as the other rubbed beneath her chin in thought. "Let me guess: it has to do with your father." She brightened up when his jaw dropped. "I was right!"

"How did you know?" he asked, stopping to look at her again. 

"Because it is very vague and can be applied to many defects in your character," she said, fingers rubbing his wrist lightly to soften the blow. 

He wanted to be mad at her for saying that, but it was hard to concentrate on that when she was willingly grazing her silk-clad fingers across the small strip of skin exposed by his gloves. She was so gentle, and it calmed him in ways he couldn’t explain. 

It soothed the restlessness that always seemed to grip him. 

"Which you do not seem to mind since you are still speaking to me," he responded lightly, making her smile.

"Yes. I look forward to our conversations just as you do." She gave him a playful look. "And winning every argument."

He found he was learning to appreciate this light-hearted side of her just as much as her fiery, argumentative side. 

However, he couldn't help but wonder what she hid under her mask of strength and light. Certainly she could be hurt, as he had seen the first night, but everyone wore a mask. Few were willing to let it down, though. Only hints. 

It was the real Miss Tico that he wanted to know, just as much as these two sides, and he suspected he would have to dig deeper, or engage her about her gun design, as she seemed proud of it, just like he was of his work. They were cut from the same cloth, coming from trade, so he was sure that she would be willing to show another new side of herself to him, or at least give him a hint as to what lay in the depths of Rose Tico. 

However, in the meantime, he had to defend his dignity from attack. He had already conceded much to her, and he could not continue. "Those first few arguments were aberrations, nothing more," he replied, sticking his nose up to appear aloof. 

"We shall see what future arguments bring." She eyed him curiously. "Are you willing to divulge the subject of your earlier discussion with me, or is it of a more sensitive nature?"

He saw it, the sad look in her eyes. She wanted to know, and she was hurt not being a part of it. It was the smallest peek at her, and it left his body vibrating with barely contained excitement.

She wanted to argue and engage in this with him. It wasn't the end because they were trying to be rational. Better yet, she wanted to get to know him. 

His lips curled into the closest thing he knew for a playful grin. "I will tell you...at Lady Tano's party in two nights' time." He winked at her, a rarity that she would later realize. However, her playfulness was rubbing off on him. "I must save something for us to discuss there."

"You are absolutely horrid," she said, lightly shoving at him before taking his arm to continue walking.

"Yes, I am," he said, absolutely serious. 

He had heard it enough times from tradesmen and society types alike. He had grown accustomed to it. He knew he would always be seen like that because he put himself and family first, since he could only trust himself. He accepted his fate.

Did he want to be? No. He hated being seen as a cold-blooded monster, but what other choice did he have? All he had was himself. The world had already shown him its capacity for disappointed hopes, involving him in misery of the acutest kind, starting with a father who hadn't loved him. He was protecting himself and his heart.

As he said it, Miss Tico did a double-take and stared at him with awe. She stepped closer, eyes drinking him in, and he wondered what was so odd about what he said. 

He thought that she would appreciate it, given how he had treated her previously, but it seemed he was wrong. She continued to surprise him. 

Not wanting to have to explain why he felt that way about himself, he said, "If I desire to quit this particular subject, it is because there is something else I am far more interested in discussing with you." He tugged at her wrist, showing he wished to continue walking. "That design of your gun. It fascinates me. Please tell me more about it, how you came to such an idea."

Nothing could have been better calculated to animate her fully. He was rewarded for his efforts with a wide smile that left him proud that he could put it there. Toward her, at least, he didn't want to be horrid.

Her whole body came alive as her free hand began to gesticulate wildly. "Well, it all started because my father loves to hunt. He taught me when I was still in the schoolroom, insisting that there was value in me learning so that I could hunt alongside my future husband. He spent many hours teaching me to hold and shoot a rifle properly."

His shock flashed across his face, eyes narrowing as he worked his jaw. "He really spent that much time with you? He did not simply tell you to shoot? That is what my father always did when he taught me; he let me fail so I would learn."

"That is a terrible way to learn!" cried Miss Tico, face crumpling with pity." Like a match had been lit in the darkness, her whole face flamed with righteous fury. "You deserved better than that as a child! How could he? He does not sound like a good father. If he were alive, I would tell him so."

His heart warmed at her obvious show of feeling for him, that she thought he deserved better. She had a capacity to forgive unlike anyone he had ever met, and he wished he could be like that one day. Her desire to fight for him was admirable, something only Solo had ever shown before. 

Certainly not his father. 

Still, he couldn't just let her desecrate his father's memory completely. "He taught me many valuable lessons about the world that I needed. They were hard ones, but it has helped me survive."

"But there are other ways to teach, ways that nurture and encourage," she said. When he opened his mouth to retort, she held up a hand. "I see you disagree. Let us save this for the party, but please know, that is not the only way to be a parent. You still deserved to be shown love, just as my father did in teaching me to shoot."

He fell silent, as much because she thought he deserved love -- of all the things she could have said, this hit him hardest because it was something he always said he didn't want, even if he secretly did -- as well as good, loving parents. Such concepts were foreign to him.

He nodded for her to continue, and she did. 

"One day, we had planned to go shooting, but then it rained. I had already completed all my studies with my governess, so I was bored."

"That is always the beginning of a good story," he remarked with a small smile. "Boredom and free time breeds all manner of mischief."

She smirked. "It did. When my father explained why we could not shoot, I asked him for an old rifle that he kept for guests, and I began tinkering with it, taking it apart to understand it to see if there was some way to use it in the rain."

"Incredible," he breathed, stopping to admire her. "I am amazed that you were allowed to do so. Your upbringing was truly the opposite of mine, to be so encouraged."

Her head bobbed in response, dark curls bouncing as she did so. Her radiant smile was complemented by her long lashes that drew him into her gaze, and he never wanted to leave that place of happy contentment. 

"I was very fortunate, as my father always valued ways to improve on processes to make the business more profitable, and since tinkering could, he allowed it." She leaned in, putting her whole body into it. "Did you ever create or design things?"

He didn't think he could like her more than he already did, but she proved him wrong once more. Her naked interest in him satisfied the small part of him that cried for affection and love. 

As he had hoped, Miss Tico did act and talk like her best friend, giving him hope that she would one day welcome his addresses. He nodded and couldn't help himself from responding in kind. 

No one, save Solo, had ever been interested in his origins. She was the breath of life he hadn't known he needed. 

"My father always told me that I was lazy and had no good ideas, so I set out to prove him wrong," he said with rancor. "I experimented much in secret until I had something I deemed worthy to show my father that would benefit his trade empire."

"I am so glad you did," she said honestly, and he believed her. The look in her eyes held no guile, and she seemed genuinely happy as her body crept closer to his, fully turned toward him. After a moment, though, she grew sad. "But hearing how your father treated you makes me hate him, even though I know you should not hate anyone."

She continued to rise in his esteem. He couldn't fault her for doing so. Squeezing her hands, he did the only thing he could think of to show how much he appreciated her support and of him by siding with him. 

He showed affection in word and deed, by further touch and encouraging words.

"I hate him. Feel free to do so with no judgement from me. I could speak for days about him."

She stepped closer yet, until he could feel the heat of her body. He found himself tipping his head, noticing how soft her eyes were, as though he knew she would speak softly.

At that distance, though, he was reminded of what Solo had mentioned, of kissing her. Kissing was a sign of affection, something he had for her, especially after this conversation. 

It would be so easy to close the gap. She was gazing at him as though there was no one else in the world, and she was glad to be stuck with him. It was a heady feeling. 

That feeling only grew when she let go of him to brush her gloved fingers against his stubble. The silk caught on the fine hairs at his chin, and her scent was even stronger at this distance, dousing him in her. The touch was unexpected but welcome, another sign of her preference for him that he couldn't ignore. 

She touched him so willingly, and it made his cock stir in response. As she grasped his jaw, he molded himself to her grip, unable to stop himself from enjoying the stream of affection that seemed to flow from her. She was a fountain of warmth, and he was the dry, soulless statue that she graced with her river of affection, slowly bringing him back to life. 

She bit her lip, seemingly unsure what to say. "Sir Armitage, you confuse me greatly. You say you hate your father, and yet, why do you place so much stock in his teachings if he treated you so poorly? If what he does makes you hate him, why do the same things to others? Does it not only perpetuate the hate? Should you not try to be different?"

All thought of kissing her vanished in an instant. No one had ever put it like that before to him. 

He stuttered, wanting to pull away, but she held him tighter, willing him to answer her. His heart raced as he wished to be anywhere but there, not having to be honest and face his past. 

However, she seemed determined to make him. More importantly, though, she seemed to want to walk down that painful path with him. 

It made him brave enough to honestly say, "You make a good point. I cannot say for certain, besides the fact that it is all I know."

Her face fell, along with her hand. It grasped his even tighter. "Not anymore. Now you know me and my parents."

"Thank you," he croaked, his voice full of emotion. 

He didn't think he would ever feel like crying, but he did in that instant. She disarmed him without even trying with her simple question and heartfelt response. 

Her smile became beatific, and she bathed him in her light. After a few moments, she stepped back and released one hand, ready to venture further into the park. 

He cleared his throat. "We should start walking before more time passes. I do not think our friends are joining us."

"That is a good thing. If you wish to spend more time with me, then I am sure My Lord wishes to do something similar with Rey. We should give them their distance, and we can pass the time amiably," she said, tilting her head toward the path. "In fact, I think we should continue to let them go on by themselves, as much for their sakes as ours."

"I agree," he said, pleased that she showed her preference. "Let us go before the rain comes. Now, tell me more about your experimenting with your design."

The rest of the walk passed quickly after that, not once seeing their friends. Miss Tico regaled him with her many trials and tribulations in bringing her design to life until he noticed that the rain was close. 

At that, they sprinted back to the entrance of the park, almost crashing into Solo and Miss Johnson before they made their way home. It rained on the walk back, but thankfully, neither lady caught a cold so that all were present for the next ball.

\---------------------

Lady Ahsoka Tano, otherwise known as The Lady In White, was a formidable woman. Stories were told of her, of how she was the first woman to be a spy in the Napoleonic Wars. By day, she was Lady Ahsoka Tano, a peer’s daughter touring the Continent. At night, she was the masked warrior, The White Knight, wielding two rapiers whose hilts were both painted white. The White Knight killed many soldiers, always managing to steal inside without detection, and no one understood how until it was revealed after the war who she was. 

Now, the grand lady was older, but still just as swift on her feet and still unmarried. She was said to instill fear in the hearts of men and women alike, and Rose was a little afraid of attending her party. Rey, meanwhile, was floating on air, too focused on seeing her earl to care about much else. 

Paige coached both ladies in the carriage about meeting Lady Tano and how she was quite pleasant, despite being such a fearsome lady, but Rose still was unsettled. It wasn’t until she saw Rey on the balls of her feet, glancing at the door, that she finally asked, “How can you be so excited about meeting such an exalted lady?”

“She was a spy in the war! I want to hear all of her stories. She was so brave, and I imagine she could tell so many,” gushed Rey, making Rose pause and think.

“Do you suppose many ask her about her adventures in the war?”

“Well, if they did not, then I will,” declared Rey, marching ahead. “As it is, our suitors have not shared their stories yet, and I want to hear them all.”

Thus bolstered by her friend and the new perspective, Rose followed Rey into the grand home. Inside, Rose was taken aback by the appearance of the house. It was decorated in shades of gray and white, nothing lavish. All of it was utilitarian, as fitting the furnishings of a warrior only concerned with function. 

The hostess of the evening was dressed all in white, her short, graying hair kept straight, despite curls being fashionable. Tall and thin, she held herself well, like most fine ladies in society, but there was something different about her, a shrewdness in her eyes, that distinguished her.

“Mrs. Wexley, it is a pleasure to see you again. Miss Tico, you look much like your sister. Welcome.” Lady Tano held out a hand to each lady in greeting, and then she turned to Rey with an amused look. “Miss Johnson, you seem far too eager to be here.”

“I have never met a female spy for the war before. I am most anxious to hear your thrilling tales of the war and intrigue,” admitted Rey, earning a warm smile from the older woman.

“Is that so? Well, once I have greeted all my guests, I will find you, and you can ask me any question you like in my sitting room while the other guests dance and play cards.”

Rey looked at her as though Christmas had come early, and Rose had to drag her friend away, even if she was just as curious. They quickly found a few friends, as this ball was smaller, more private. The guests were spread out among the rooms, and Rey soon found Lord Solo.

“The night is still early. Are you ladies more interested in cards or dancing at this time?” he asked, looking between them.

“Neither,” replied Rey, shocking her partner. “I am waiting for Lady Tano to tell stories of intrigue from the war, which  _ you  _ have not shared yet with me, either.”

He chuckled. “All in good time, I would prefer to do it with Hux. He should be here soon, Miss Tico. He was delayed by work.”

Rose nodded in appreciation as the pair began chatting, and she tuned them out. She preferred to look for Hux, anyway. She wasn’t waiting long, however, before Miss Netal approached her. 

Tonight, the blonde was dressed in white and lace, along with an abundance of daisies, as compared to the pastel green that Rose wore. Where Rose’s hair was all held back in a bun in a simple fashion, Miss Netal let her abundant curls fall about her sneering face. 

“You are wasting your time waiting for Sir Armitage. You are alone at this party for a reason, and he knows it. He will not waste his time on a nobody like you.” Rose’s mouth fell open, and the sly snake sunk her barbs in deeper. “You are not even trying to make yourself look the least bit pretty, no doubt because your sister and friend would upstage you in any case.”

Rose felt tears prick her eyes, but she was determined not to show any weakness. Summoning her courage, she said, “I find it interesting that you assume I am looking for him, when I am sure you are looking for him just as much.”

The blonde didn’t even blink, just smiled perniciously. “I am beautiful and admired by all, and he said no to me already. Why do you think he has any interest in the likes of you, who are so beneath me?” 

Rose gulped and wished yet again that she had more spunk like Rey, or more beauty like her sister. Not just proclivities for odd things that were taboo for ladies. As her courage failed her, she missed the fact that the man in question entered the room, racing toward her when he spotted Miss Netal. Her whole body felt too heavy, and she felt as though she were making a fool of herself the longer the other woman spoke, reminding her of her past foolishness.

“If he speaks to you, it is only to find ways to laugh at you after you embarrassed him so thoroughly at previous parties,” added Miss Netal, sinking the knife in deeper. Rose paled at that, not liking to be reminded of how poorly she had acted then. “He has far better taste--”

“Which is why I cut you from my acquaintance.”

Both women froze as Sir Armitage Hux stood alongside Rose, giving Miss Netal a cold look. “My tastes are superb, which is why I choose to spend my time with Miss Tico,  _ not you. _ ”

At that, Miss Netal left the room, and Rose heaved a sigh of relief. Hux turned to face her, anxiety written across his face.

“My apologies that you had to deal with that harpy. She is merely jealous that I prefer you to her. Think no more of her.”

Rose nodded, and wished it was so easy. However, she was distracted soon enough from her self-doubt by Hux requesting her to be his partner for cards. For a time, the two beat every pair they played, despite having never played together, and they only stopped when Lady Tano passed by, Rey and Lord Solo following in her wake. Hux saw her interest, so they joined their friends, along with Mr. Kin, and the evening passed pleasantly as Rey and Rose took turns plying Lady Tano with questions.

It wasn’t until Rose was sconced in her bed that she let herself think about the cruel things said by Miss Netal. It was hard to believe that Hux would stoop to such a level, talking to her out of spite just to find something wrong with her, especially given all that they had discussed on their walk the other day. She concluded that Hux was right, that Miss Netal was only jealous.

However, she couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that her looks weren’t as good as they could be, or that she wasn’t trying. Paige had often told her that if she didn’t pay attention, that it would reflect poorly on her because it meant she didn’t care about herself. Rose did, but she didn’t think that physical beauty or fine clothes should be the only determining factor. 

Especially since she knew Rey and Paige both were better looking than her. What she brought to any marriage beyond a dowry was questionable.

As a result, she was in low spirits the next day. It didn’t help that she sat at home and did needlepoint for the most part. Rey got her to perform on the pianoforte a little. 

“You know Hux loves hearing you play,” insisted Rey after Rose finished. “I think that is partly why he wants us to attend a concert after our hunting excursion.”

Rose tried to brush her off and rustled some music sheets. “We do both enjoy music--”

“And he turned your pages for you. I may have been mistaken the first time as to why he did so, but now I know the truth: he wants to hear you sing as much as possible,” declared Rey with a saucy grin. “Why, I would bet money even that he will ask you to sing while we are at the concert together. “

Rose blushed prettily. “He would not! I take your bet.”

“Very good. If I win, you must force him to give you a compliment about your singing,” said Rey as the girls went upstairs to dress for dinner.

“And if I win, there is no more distressing the poor baronet!” cried Rose, trying to catch up to Rey’s longer stride. “As it is, we are seeing some of the ruins tomorrow with the gentlemen, and we are taking a long walk the day after.”

“Not to mention hunting with them in a few days’ time. I cannot wait!” cried Rey, jumping up and down. “I did not think we would have so much time with them.”

“They seem determined to make the most of these social calls,” remarked Rose, smiling.

She was counting down the hours to the men’s arrival just as much. She had not discussed with Hux anything about what he had argued with Solo about, and she was intensely curious to understand him better. She only hoped that he truly did want to talk about it, instead of only giving her lip service. It was only further proof that she needed to get her out of her head, and based on what her past several conversations with Sir Armitage had been like, the opposite -- that he enjoyed her company -- was true. Each occasion made her more confident, about herself, as well as him. 

Rey had always been her closest friend and biggest supporter, besides Paige, but Hux was quickly growing in that regard. He kept reinforcing that he chose her, and she hoped it meant that he truly did admire her.

She soon learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


	4. Part 2: The Seeds Germinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Hux open up to one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention that I love UST? If not, well, it's here to stay now. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

The designated day for the walk to the ruins was clear, for once. 

The sun shined overhead, and a light breeze drove away the clouds of rain that usually loomed overhead. Birds tweeted and filled the gravel walking paths with song. 

A servant was sent ahead with picnic supplies, and the four set off, easily falling into pairs. Hux had been looking forward to the excursion and had filled the day before with meetings. By the end of the day, he knew that business was booming, and his wealth was increasing. 

He had so much, in fact, that he had reached the artificial threshold created to consider adding in another weapon into his line of offerings. He had a large margin to work with, but he couldn’t decide what to spend it on. He had met with several different prospective suppliers, but none had given him something novel. 

So he continued to search, momentarily forgetting about it in order to focus on Miss Tico, the only woman who filled his thoughts. Yes, he had imagined kissing her more often since the walk, but it had gotten much worse after Lady Tano’s party.

Miss Tico had looked stunning in sea foam green, and when he saw how well they meshed together as partners in cards, he couldn’t help but imagine all the ways in which they suited. They were an unstoppable pair, and he admired her.

The only snag in the whole situation was Miss Netal. When he saved Miss Tico, she seemed upset, and he didn’t understand why. He wanted to ask her about it now that time had passed, but he feared she would not open up to him. She had no reason to trust him at this point, even if he wanted her to desperately. 

He wanted to know that she was unharmed by Miss Netal, and he was amazed at himself for how much the need to know consumed him. The thought of Miss Tico being hurt left him seething, and he wanted her to drop her guard around him, even if just for a moment. Just long enough for him to know that she was faring well since the party. 

He had been giving what Solo mentioned previously some thought, along with what Miss Tico had said on the walk. It left him at a crossroads that he needed to discuss with someone. His first instinct was to discuss it with Solo, but he wondered if he ought to mention it to Miss Tico as a way of encouraging her to open up to him. 

His decision was made when he saw Miss Tico’s low spirits. She brightened at the sight of him, and for that, he was eternally grateful. However, the need to talk to her was overpowering. After speaking to Solo and tilting his head to show his thoughts, Solo nodded happily, ready to keep Miss Johnson to himself.

And so that was how the four ended up walking, Solo and Miss Johnson a little ways ahead while Hux and Miss Tico trailed behind under robin's egg-colored skies. The day was pleasant, and all expressed their desire for the present company, even if they had preferred to pair off. Initially, the four chatted together, discussing their favorite parts of Lady Tano’s stories, but eventually they focused on the person walking alongside them.

The walk to the ruins took about an hour, with the ladies hailing anyone who passed by in their open carriages to enjoy the nice day. Once they arrived, they split off to see different parts. While in the public eye, Hux escorted Miss Tico on his arm, but as soon as they were alone, he stopped, eager to feel her hand in his.

He had missed it terribly. 

He ducked his head, all too aware of how improper a request it was. “Miss Tico, this is a little forward, but may I hold your hand as we walk among the ruins? I would feel more comfortable on the unknown path if you were holding my hand.”

Nevermind that he craved her touch. Thankfully, she accepted with alacrity, their gloved hands joining instantly. Her tiny hand in his felt so right, and he could have stood for hours just like that, with her tugging him closer. 

For someone who used to eschew touch, he was proud of himself for progressing so far. It was only the lightest of grips, their gloved fingertips barely twining, but he valued it above all other things. 

The worn-down path started at the road and wove through the forest, ending at a large meadow where the ruins lay, nestled among forests on every side. The old stone stood at different heights and was covered in moss, and Hux shook his head at such a waste. 

Miss Tico, meanwhile, was in raptures, running ahead to kneel down to inspect various parts and circle the rest. “Despite the fact that this is so old, it is incredible at how well they built this! They had such wonderful techniques for building.”

“Your enthusiasm more than makes up for my lack of it,” he said, shaking his head at the abandoned structures. “They were at the height of their power, and they lost it. Gave it up. Their empire had poor leadership. If I were in charge--”

Miss Tico sauntered up to him, a cheeky grin on her face. “If you were in charge, they would have the best military weapons and technology possible. You would not let them perish.”

He preened under her praise. “You can be assured of just that.”

“Then you should take this for what it is, a wonderful learning opportunity of how not to lead,” she said, pointing at the ruins. “And you must admit that they are romantic looking.”

Hux scoffed. “It is nostalgia. Nothing more. Too much focus on the past is unhealthy. We must look ahead.”

Her head dropped, and he feared that he said the wrong thing. His own heart fell to his feet when she asked, “Is that why we never discussed what it was you argued with Lord Solo about? Because you do not like to dwell on the past?”

He went to her side, taking one of her hands. “No. I was too eager to play cards with you, to see if we would be good partners. I was distracted.”

“Distracted?” she parrotted, looking at him curiously. “How?”

“Because I have never met someone better suited to be my partner. We think so similarly. You anticipated my every move,” he said, meeting her gaze. 

“Of course I did! I have played against you, so I was able to analyze you then. Your methods are different, but not impossible to pick up,” she said, making him gasp. “What is it?”

“That you can adjust your playing style to match your partner speaks much of your skill. I am never letting you go as my partner,” he said seriously as she shivered. “Are you chilled?”

“I--”

He cut her off as he reached for her wrap. She was already wearing her teal bonnet, and this time, she brought the matching wrap, so he guided the thick fabric up her arms. The heat that radiated off her as he slowly lifted it up left him feeling breathless, and he drew out the process as long as he could in order to stay close to her longer. She never objected, leaning back to help him. When he finally let it rest on her shoulders, he placed his hands on top of it, resting on top of her body as he appreciated how she filled his senses, notes of lavender in her hair tickling his nose as he ostensibly ensured that she was warm enough.

“Do you feel warmer now?” he asked quietly, leaning in to brush his nose against a flyaway curl.

“Yes, Sir Armitage, I do. Thank you,” she agreed, taking a step back. “You are too kind.”

She had said his name again, and it made him want to crow in triumph, at how well it sounded on her lips. “I wish I could accept that, Miss Tico, but my past behavior says otherwise.” Her body jolted at that, and he moved to take her hand so that they could walk on. “I wish to make amends. It starts by showing that I do value your insight.”

“You do not--”

“Yes, I do,” he insisted, not letting the topic be dropped. “You wanted to discuss it with me, and I am ready to do so. I confess it troubles me because it relates to that question you asked me during our walk.”

“Your father has influenced your life in many ways. That cannot be helped,” she said, going in front of him and taking his other hand. “But you can see where he was mistaken and do better. What was it?”

The longing in her face was palpable. She wanted to know so much, far more than Solo ever had, and he was awed by her. He couldn’t help but memorize her face, to know what it looked like to have someone truly interested in his well-being. The steely quality in her eyes was mesmerizing, so determined and thirsty for all knowledge regarding him. Better yet, she was willingly touching him, and she was almost close enough to kiss.

Her scent floated tantalizingly across the breeze, and he stared for long moments at her as they stood in the tall grass, surrounded by rocky outcroppings and the remnants of old regime. The old was giving way to the new. It had fallen, just as Hux’s walls around his heart were, repeatedly and carefully, brick-by-brick, in Miss Tico’s loving hands.

When he remained silent as he contemplated her, her face fell. Eventually, she let go and didn’t face him, shoulders scrunched together. His whole body felt bereft the moment she removed herself from his person, and he missed her instantly. His body went on high alert when he heard a muffled, distressed sound from her a moment later. 

It was his turn to reach out. He had never been fond of physical touch as a child, as his father only used it to punish him. He wasn’t used to it and had to overcome his aversion to it when he learned to dance. However, like everything else involving Miss Tico, she seemed able to upend every expectation he had, even going so far as making him  _ want  _ to comfort her. 

The skin exposed by her wrists burned as soon as his leather gloves glanced against her skin. The contrast of the black of him against her skin made her seem even purer against his hardened heart. He tripped over his words. “M-miss Tico? Is something the matter?”

She sniffled and brought a palm against her face. “No. Not at all.” Her eyes found his, and he was brought up short by the watery quality to them. “Sorry. It is only me, misunderstanding and pushing too far.”

“Too far?” he repeated, voice rising as he became more upset with himself. 

He had hurt her, and he didn’t even know how!

He tugged her closer with an insistent hand, needing to clear up the misunderstanding at once. He had  _ not  _ come all this way with her only to lose her over something minor. She came willingly, but she still wilted under his tone. It bothered him deeply to see her cower in fear before him. This was some small part of her hidden by her mask, and he wanted to erase it from existence. She was better than this. This wasn’t like her at all, and he didn’t enjoy seeing her like this one bit. He wanted his fiery Rose back.

He wasn’t sure if he was more shocked that he was already calling her his, or that he was referring to her by her Christian name mentally. Either way, he was more satisfied that it felt right for her to be his.

“Yes,” she said, voice wavering as she sounded so small and looked whiter than a sheet. “We hardly know one another, and my comment just now left you silent. I should not have said pushed you--”

He cut her off as a blush suffused over his face. His free hand took her other one, urging her to stop. “Miss Tico, you went too far on that first night we met, and I have not regretted it for one moment since. It gave me this opportunity to know you.” He turned beet red at the connotation. “I mean, not know-know in the Biblical sense, but you understand.” When a smile threatened to form on her face, he squeaked out, “Right?”

“Yes, I do,” she giggled, her color returning. “But then why did you not respond? Is it a sensitive subject? If you do not feel comfortable discussing it with me, I will understand, but I would like you to trust me, so I can get to know you better,” she said, pressing her thumb against him at the mention of knowing him.

He nodded before willing his blush to go away, not wanting her to see how much she affected him. The thought of trusting someone, save for perhaps Solo, terrified him after his terrible childhood, but he knew that if he wanted to have a real conversation with her, he must trust her. “I did not respond because I, because I--”

He tried multiple times to spit out the truth, but it was next to impossible. He didn’t like admitting weaknesses, and she was quickly becoming one. She seemed to catch on, as she moved in closer, still holding on to him. 

“Your cheeks are turning a lovely shade of red. I rather like it on you. I will endeavor to find more ways to coax it out,” she teased, making it hard to breathe for him.

He enjoyed her teasing tone and smile too much. Her promise to make him blush made him feel like one of those society misses who had just been asked to dance by the most eligible gentleman. “All you have to do is keep touching me like this,” he finally eeked out, feeling sweat on his brow from the effort. “I like it too much and focus on it...more than I should.”

Her eyes widened, and it was her turn to blush. “Is that a compliment?” she asked, stepping closer as she stood a little taller. “Sir Armitage is complimenting me again?”

He sighed in relief, glad that she seemed restored to her previous self. The fact that she said his name also helped. “Yes,” he admitted, deciding to take some of Solo’s advice from before. “You are a beautiful, intelligent lady, and I find myself always wanting to hold your hand now.”

Her whole face lit up, and she bounced up and down like an eager puppy. “Truly? You think I am a beauty?”

“Yes!” he cried, voice becoming grating as he entered her space. “Who said you were not? I will make them see reason.”

She looked torn between amusement and worry, eyes dancing as her lips turned in a sad frown. “No one! Unless you count Miss Netal--”

“She does not count. She means only to injure you because she knows she cannot compare to you,” he interrupted, unable to resist drawing just a little closer. “Still, I will speak to her. Is there anyone else who has told you that?”

“No. Absolutely no one, I assure you,” she said, squeezing his hand to prove it.

“Someone does if you respond that way to my compliments,” he replied, feathers still ruffled. His hands pulled hers down and toward him forcefully.“Who believes it? Tell me!”

She paled and fell silent. Her eyes betrayed her, some element of fear in admitting it, and it took him several moments to realize she still feared him. 

Because he had lost control.

Scolding himself profusely, his face lost some of its angry color before he cleared his throat. “Miss Tico, I am sorry.” Her breath hitched as he continued, “I would be honored if you could trust me in a similar way as you do Miss Johnson. I--”

“Myself. I believe that about myself,” she confessed quietly, gaze fixed on the ground. “I am not so brave as I make myself to be.” He stared in slack-jawed disbelief, and it only grew with what she said next. “I have never been as good or as beautiful as Paige--”

“That is poppycock, and I will hear no more of it,” he said, thinking of when he met Mrs. Wexley last year. “I have met her, and you are superior in every way--Miss Tico?!”

Rose and lavender filled his senses. Silky, raven hair slotted itself under his chin, and it tickled him as much as it surprised him. He had expected many things, but not her suddenly closing the distance between them, throwing herself against him and burying her face in his chest. It was a shock to his system, and at first, he froze, having never experienced this before. It was unheard of. No one ever sought comfort from him, of all people. 

But there she was, embracing him. Being vulnerable. He didn’t understand how he had been so blessed, but he took it for what it was, a chance to hold her closer than he ever dreamed he could. He would treasure every second of it.

“Thank you,” she said, near tears. “No one has ever said that before, except Rey.”

“Well, she is right. You should listen to her. And me. As someone who used to fight with you and respects you highly, you can trust me to tell you the unvarnished truth,” he soothed, quickly becoming addicted to this new sense of intimacy between them. “Miss Tico, I--”

“Please, call me Rose,” she requested, still clinging to his shirt. “Just in private. I am ruining your good clothes with my tears. You deserve that at least.”

He warred with himself internally, vehemently against it for fear of becoming more attached to her than he already was. However, the temptation just to say her Christian name once, especially when she specifically asked for it, was too tempting. 

Just once couldn’t hurt. Only because she desired it. He lied to himself that it would only be this once. 

“Rose,” he said, letting the name roll off his tongue and finding he loved it. It felt so right to do so, and her body shuddered as it collapsed against him, her name removing the final barrier between them. “Take as much time as you need. I could stand here for hours and never tire of holding you.” To prove it, he tightened his hold on her and let her stand there until she was ready. 

The longer she stood there, the more he allowed himself to comfort her. He had no idea what he was doing in actuality, but since he knew he liked comfort at his arms and back, he gave that to her, rubbing wide circles against her off-white, muslin dress. Her warmth seeped into his bones, making him feel truly on fire for the first time, The way her arms held him like a vise invigorated him, for there was such strength there, and he rejoiced when he noticed how her back and body melted against him, instead of simply pressing herself against him. 

She was becoming more accustomed to him, and he had no idea how he would ever be able to go back to simply escorting her to and fro. This sharing of himself had paid dividends far beyond his wildest dreams, and he began to think that perhaps it was safe to trust her with more. In the cradle of her arms, he felt invincible. He didn’t feel the fear he had before.

She shifted her face to rest her cheek against his linen coat. “May I stay here a little longer?” she asked, sounding stronger, and yet, a little sleepy. 

His hands drifted higher, rubbing her shoulders and then caressing her neck and warm cheek. The way she sighed happily, unfurling herself against him, said everything, and he tightened his hold, afraid of her knees failing. “All day if you wish.”

"Thank you. I have a confession to make," she said, becoming a little more wooden in her movements. 

His shriveled, tiny heart beat faster and grew with every beam of loving trust that Rose bestowed upon him. "What is it?"

“The other night was not the first time that Miss Netal spoke to me. I am ashamed to say that I believed her because I already thought that about myself,” she admitted, and he felt more protective than ever.

“She is a poisonous snake. Never trust her. Is that why you seemed almost sad at the party and was quiet most of the night?”

“Yes. I am not confident like Rey or Paige,” she said, dipping her head down. “I am sorry.”

“If you do not believe in yourself, then who will?” he asked, making her jerk her head up, eyes tearing up as loose hairs threatened to cover her eyes. “If there is one good thing I learned from my father, it was to believe in myself. You should do likewise.” He nosed the top of her head. “That lively mind and mechanical prowess should be celebrated, as should your good looks. I may not always be here to do so.”

“In your eyes, I do feel confident, even powerful.” Her arms slid higher on his torso as she smiled with rueful eyes. “I never expected that from you, of all people.”

He grinned. “I am sure you did not. However, I never expected to have all of my beliefs turned upside down by you, either.” The hair was too close to her eyes, and he desired to maintain eye contact with her. Without thinking, his fingers pushed the stray, dark strands behind her ear, and he lingered there, relishing how soft she was there, too. 

It was a beautiful moment he never wanted to end. Her skin flushed, and it somehow made her even prettier as she glowed with health. This radiant lady was  _ his.  _ He felt it down to his very soul, even if she wasn’t yet. 

But he wanted to make her so. Her lips were a breath away, and the look in her eyes was one of tenderness mixed with something tentative and eager. Everything about her egged him on to kiss her. To taste her. To make her his.

Without thinking, he dipped lower, gently guiding her face up toward his. The slope of her neck as she strained to reach him was long and graceful, and he had the sudden urge to place his lips upon that lovely column of flesh. Tucking that thought away for another time, he breathed in her scent, basking in everything that made her his Rose. 

He was everything forbidding, like an ill-tempered rainstorm ready to strike, and she was a summer day, bright and banishing every shadow he had. Her whole body trembled as he froze mere centimeters from her lips. 

His voice was gravel. “Rose--” 

“Rose? Sir Armitage? Are you nearby?”

Both sprang apart, like two similar magnet ends meeting. Both blushed, and Hux cursed himself for allowing himself to take advantage of Rose like that. She deserved better. 

He was shocked when she approached him again, reaching for his arm. “Quick. We must pretend that we have been walking along this whole time. We need a new topic of discussion.” A little louder, she called, “Yes! We are in the clearing.”

His clever, fast-thinking Rose. She understood. He was proud of her.

“Let us return to our last topic of conversation, of how you have questioned almost everything I value and take for granted,” he said, feeling more ready to lay his past at her feet. 

He stretched out a hand, and she nodded, traipsing on ahead. “Everything? Now you have my full attention,” she said, eyes focused on him alone. 

“Yes. When you said that my father was at the root of everything, you could have no idea how true that statement was,” he intimated, deciding to jump in. “Solo thinks that I put too much stock in my family name and reputation, putting it above all else.”

“To your detriment,” she agreed, making his shoulders fall. He perked up at her next words, though. “It is admirable to stand up for your family, of course. I will defend my sister and our trade with my dying breath. It is an honorable thing for you to do as well, but why when your father was so ghastly?”

“Because it was beaten into me from a young age,” he said flippantly, without thinking. “Not doing it seems anathema.”

“I am not saying you should stop it completely,” she returned, making him pause. She lifted her chin, eyes pinning him with a penetrating look. “I am merely suggesting you lessen the amount you do it. Make allowances for other things and people.” As an afterthought, she lifted one brow and gave him a playful look. “And perhaps remember where your family comes from so that you do not look down upon everyone who genuinely wishes to speak to you. You will scare away all the women that way.” 

“Perhaps I only want the fiery, passionate ones who will fight back,” he teased, swinging their arms as their friends appeared behind them.

He was not used to teasing people, but under Rose’s tutelage, it felt appropriate. That he could loosen up. Act like a normal person.  _ Be  _ normal. 

He didn't have to pretend or act differently with her. He could just be. 

Soon, Solo and Miss Johnson joined them, and he relinquished his monopoly of her attention reluctantly. As he watched the three talk, he thought back to the almost-kiss he shared with Rose. 

He still wanted to kiss her, but he was determined not to let it possess him. He would overcome it. Besides, there was still the possibility that she didn't want him in that way. Just because she almost did moments ago didn't mean she would later, when she wasn't vulnerable and grateful. 

Besides, he didn't want a kiss of gratitude; he wanted one of love. 

What if she couldn't give that to him? Would he be allowed to spend so much time with her socially? He loathed the situation, but he had to consider it. 

There had to be another way to secure her for himself. He racked his brain, remembering how much time together good friends of opposite genders spent. 

Each possibility he saw didn't bode well unless she married him. He didn't want to force her, but he did want to secure her in some way. 

Then inspiration struck. 

"I hope you are ready to be scandalized, Lord Solo. Rey has a superior shot, and you will never find a more capital gun than mine," said Rose, smiling widely.

Of course, her gun design! He had the money and means. He knew the people and suppliers. He could mass-produce her gun and truly make her design world-renowned. 

It was the perfect setup. They could work together, and he would always have access to her. 

Pleased with his decision, all that was left was to plant the idea in her mind and let it germinate. He joined the lively conversation about the best hunting rifle currently on the market, and he put it to rest.

"Having tried all of those guns in question, I can definitively say which is best."

"But what are your required qualifications and means to judge it? That must be decided first," insisted Rose, making him smile.

"Spoken like someone in trade who knows her way around."

As Rose blushed, the discussion turned to other things. It was as they sat down for their luncheon outside that he stole a moment with her on a checkered blanket. 

"You sound as though you have much experience in choosing items. It is admirable that you are allowed to assist your family."

She blushed and shrugged. "I do not do as much as Paige. I wish I could do more, or distinguish myself in some other way."

He saw his opening and snapped it up with a smug grin. "Perhaps the answer is right beside you."

She looked him up and down, trying to divine his meaning. "In what way?"

He folded his hands in front of him. "You have a gun design you want to market. I have a substantial amount of money that I have allocated to sponsor a new weapon. If an agreement can be reached, something mutually beneficial could be found for both of us."

Her mouth gaped before she forcibly closed it. "As in...trade partners?" she asked, dumbstruck. 

He nodded, eyeteeth showing. "Of course, I must test your design for myself and see that it is worth the investment. And you should consider what you would want to do with it."

"I will." She took his hand, beaming. "I will give it much thought and consideration."

"Thank you. I think we could be good partners in this realm as well," he remarked before grabbing food for her to eat. "Shall we?"

“Yes, I am famished. While we eat, please tell me more about the inner workings of your business. I have been dying to discuss it with you since we met,” she admitted with a light blush.

The rest of the afternoon passed blissfully as he explained and she asked multiple follow-up questions. She had a good grasp of things, and he deemed that her mind and skills were being criminally under-utilized. He was able to take back at least two areas for improvement in his own business by the end of the day, and he was already wondering if she would ever consider visiting his place of work.

All in all, Hux had never enjoyed a day more. 

\--------------------

On the next occasion that Rose and Rey had to spend time with their gentlemen suitors, it rained. The ladies sat impatiently in the main drawing room, waiting for the men to arrive. 

Rey’s legs and feet were thumping rhythmically against the rug, and Rose kept sneaking glances out the window to check the progress of the men, nervous that they would not show since their walk would have to be canceled.

Finally, Rey stood up and paced. Rose could only watch her friend for so long before she called, “Please do sit down. You are making me nervous just watching you.”

Rey grimaced. “My apologies.” Sitting beside Rose, she said, “Distract me, please. I never thought my feelings could be so dependent on one person before.”

“Love does strange things, does it not?” asked a smiling Rose. She patted her friend’s hand. “You two are progressing so well.”

“We are, but he still has not told me about his time as a spy in the war,” pouted Rey, shoulders lifting and falling. “I am hoping I can weasel it out of him today, with your help.”

“You can count on me. I am also curious about it, but more so about something else regarding Sir Armitage,” she admitted, blushing.

Rey’s eyes lit up as she leaned in. “You two did seem very cozy when we found you the other day. What is it?”

Rose couldn’t hide her excitement. “Did you know that Sir Armitage allocates money to find weapons to add to his arsenal of offerings for his business?” started Rose, bouncing in her seat. “He thinks my design is a possibility!”

Rey’s hands flew to her mouth. “That is prodigiously grand! You must convince him! Just imagine, you, a famous inventor.”

“It is too fine to even fathom! I never would have thought of it unless he had said so. He continues to surprise me,” said the darker-haired woman, imagining him and sighing. “He says he wants to try it for himself, so I will have him test it when we go hunting. But how do I convince him afterward?”

“Using all of your skills of persuasion and argument, of course. You have won against him before, and you will do so again. If not, leverage that better shot of yours to force him to sit down with you and see how easy it would be to manufacture. He will be convinced after that,” declared Rey, patting her friend’s hand.

The wheels in Rose’s mind spun furiously like the carriage wheels that carried the men swiftly toward their lady loves. Remembering that her sister and brother-in-law enjoyed indulging in good-natured wagering, she decided to suggest it while hunting. 

If it meant that her design could be shared with the world, and that she could spend more time with him, she would do it.

Soon after, the gentlemen were announced, both a little wetter than normal. After they were settled, Rey wasted no time.

“I propose we do something else today instead of walking.”

“What do you suggest?” asked Lord Solo, a smile unfolding across his face at seeing Rey’s enthusiasm. 

Rey faced her friend, and as one, they turned to the men. “War stories.”

“They are plotting against us; I fear there is no escape, old friend,” deadpanned Lord Solo to a surprised Hux, who nodded.

“Indeed. Shall I begin?”

“Yes, please,” said Rey, her whole body leaning in to listen.

Rose was tired of such stories from hearing Mr. Kin blather on about them, but she was curious to hear how Hux became involved. 

The ginger began his story, eyes focused on Rose the entire time. “As you both know, my father was in charge of the business for many years, and he often sailed to the Continent in order to trade. I always inspected his books to look for errors, and I had noticed for several years before that we were losing inventory. I had informed him multiple times, but he always brushed me off, telling me that I was wrong.”

“Did you ever change his mind?” interrupted Rose, needing to know.

He smiled sadly at her. “No. I was told first that he was killed in France, so I had my father’s assistant who informed me take me to where my father had last been. I wanted to have justice for my father. Which is how I met Solo on my first day in France.”

“I discovered that Brendol Hux had tried to cheat Snoke out of some rifles to make a little more money. The next day, he was dead. Some time later, Hux appeared, wanting to know if I had traded with his father at all,” said Lord Solo before turning back to his friend.

“I figured he was trading illegally, so I spent much time in France, establishing myself as my father’s replacement and insinuating myself with everyone to discover the fate of my father. I trusted no one, especially Solo and Snoke.” Hux gave his friend a contrite look. “I simply did not expect Snoke to watch me shoot a man who cheated me and then tell me that I had more spine than my father.”

His eyes turned hollow as he paled, and Rose yearned to reach out to him, to tell him that he wasn’t alone. “What happened next?” 

Hux practically spat the words out in his distaste. “He told me that I needed to improve my shot because he could easily kill me like he had my father. However, he thought that I was a better ally than my father.” A cold, determined look entered his eyes. “He was wrong.”

Lord Solo sat a little straighter. “As soon as I saw how he responded to the news, I recruited him to my side,” said Lord Solo, looking pleased with himself. “Snoke misjudged him, but I did not. Snoke never placed any value in family; Hux and I did.”

“Your relationship to your family is far more complicated than mine, though,” remarked Hux, turning to his friend. “I knew you as Kylo Ren until you killed Snoke, and even then, you barely spoke of your family.”

Lord Solo became quiet, tapping a finger against his open palm before finally saying, “While I may not appreciate or understand my parents, I always loved my grandparents. Snoke hated my grandparents and family.”

All nodded, and Rey asked for more details regarding the death of Snoke and then of Lord Solo's experiences. The rainy day passed too quickly, and before they knew it, the normal calling hours came to an end. The men parted unwillingly, but it was with the hopeful expectation that they would all meet again soon to go shooting.

At the door, Rose said to Hux, “I hope you are prepared to invest on the spot. Once you try my rifle, you will never want to use anything else.”

“I have high expectations now; I hope your design can live up to them,” he teased, ginger hair falling into her line of sight as he bowed and kissed her hand. When he straightened, he added, “I have a much better shot than Snoke gave me credit for.”

“Let us hope so, for I am the best in my family, and I intend to keep that title,” she replied, just as playfully. “You will have to prove it.”

He grinned. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


	5. Part 3: A Rose Sprouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Hux go hunting and attend a concert together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yes, I know in canon that Hux has a superior shot, but for the purposes of this AU, it is not perfect. Getting that out of the way, I hope you will enjoy this newest development!

The day of the hunting party was one that Hux would always remember. 

It started out normally enough. The women traveled in Rose's phaeton, and the men in Solo's barouche. The women passed the time with idle chatter while the men were silent. Hux was jostled out of his nap when one of the carriage wheels broke.

Solo put down his book of Byron to exit the vehicle, and Hux despaired that such a thing had to occur then. Luckily for him, the ladies were already outside, with Rose digging through a box on the back of her carriage and handing tools to Miss Johnson. 

Hux looked on in scandalized shock at seeing Miss Johnson fix the broken wheel, at least until Solo knelt beside her, offering his assistance. After that, he turned his attention to Rose, who proved just how handy she was with tools by handing them to their friends when requested. 

Hux had never been so aroused by such a simple act as when he watched her. For a woman to have such knowledge, and to unabashedly use it, excited him far more than Rose had any business doing, at least in his mind. 

He loved a woman who could handle her tools just as well as herself. 

It wasn't to be the first time that day that she set his face afire, or made him uncomfortably aware of how attracted he was to her. 

Solo embarrassed himself as he helped Miss Johnson, gazing at her like a lovestruck fool instead of actually helping, and it took a comment from her to get him to snap to it. 

As soon as they were back in the barouche and on their way, Hux took the opportunity presented. "You could not be more obvious about your interest in her if you tried."

"I know," replied Solo dismissively. "I cannot help it."

"You are mooning for her in the worst of ways. At least _try_ to look respectable," complained Hux, lifting his hands. "Have some dignity, man."

Solo chuckled and murmured, "Do or do not. There is no try."

Leaning in, the ginger attempted to understand him. "What did you say?"

His friend gave him a smug look. "You complain about how ridiculous I look, but I would venture to guess that you will soon act similarly when we witness the ladies shooting."

Hux's nose lifted as he affected a hurt air. "I am above such things," he returned.

He was not. 

After they arrived, the ladies changed into their riding habits for hunting, and both men waited patiently outside with Wexley. 

"Miss Tico's rifle is a thing of beauty. I look forward to shooting it every time she visits,” admitted Wexley without shame. 

Hux’s eyebrows rose. “That means a great deal coming from you, Wexley. You are one of my more particular buyers.”

Mrs. Wexley joined them soon after. “My little one is napping, but when he is awake, I will bring him out here so you may see how big he has grown. I hope you are both ready to admit defeat. The ladies have a better shot than me.”

Hux was about to respond when he heard Rose’s lilting voice not far away. Turning to find her, his mouth gaped in an ungentlemanlike way at the sight of the woman who had captured his attention and heart. “I, I--”

Rose was marvelous. Clad in a matching hat and burnt orange riding coat with white ruffles around the sleeves and bust, Rose was the picture of good health. Her black skirts bounced gently with her gait. She was in her element as she leaned her modified hunting rifle against her shoulder, swaying toward him with a secret smile that reduced his mind and mouth to gibberish. He could have stared for hours at her as she promenaded toward him confidently, back straight and chin high. 

“I hope you came ready to write a check, Sir Armitage,” teased Rose as she waltzed past him, skirts brushing against him as she tilted her head and gave him a jaunty grin. “I am very proud of my creation. Let me demonstrate for you.”

As Solo became lost in watching Miss Johnson shoot, Hux felt his jaw clench as he focused on Rose. All of her hair was tied back, save for a few, unruly ringlets that framed her face. Her hair was complemented well by her riding habit, and he was utterly fascinated by her. 

Nothing was as attractive as watching Rose gripping her weapon securely, taking aim, and leaning into the kickback when she hit her target. Gray smoke floated about her and sent her curls dancing, and she looked even more beautiful with sweaty hair and the gleam that came from doing something she loved. 

She looked so natural doing it. 

That was the kind of wife he needed, one that could hold her own with him in every aspect of his life. Mentally, physically, and in the business realm. As he watched, he felt all his blood rush south, and he was surprised when he felt himself become hard. 

Well, this was embarrassing. 

Wexley started laughing at both men when he observed them staring stupidly, neither one having taken a shot yet. 

"You are both worse than me! Keep that up, and I am going to ask you your intentions toward the ladies," warned Wexley, resting hands on both men's shoulders. "A word to the wise: they will be much more impressed if you actually shoot."

Hux shook himself to leave the lust-filled haze that was inspired by the image of Rose. "I am going to shoot. I was giving them a head start," sneered Hux. "I will bag more than them easily."

"You say that, but you have not shot with them like I have. I will have some targets brought out for us," Wexley decided, summoning his servant. 

As Solo moved toward Miss Johnson, Hux decided to wait to shoot until after he had tested Rose’s weapon. After she hit two more pheasants, Rose turned and grinned at how closely he observed her. 

“Has my gun intrigued you yet, sir?”

“It has, almost as much as you do,” he remarked, stepping beside her when she lowered the rifle. “May I examine it?”

“You may even shoot with it if you wish,” she offered, facing him and presenting her design with arms outstretched. 

It was then that he noticed that she wore no gloves. Such a breach in etiquette was something he normally frowned upon, but given that she likely did it to save her gloves from the mess caused by shooting, he allowed it.

Besides, the temptation to touch her skin-to-skin was too much to resist. He discreetly removed his gloves and stepped forward, letting his fingers enclose hers and linger there. Unlike when she slapped him, her fingers were warm and soothing. Firm but gentle. She was buxom in the best of ways, and it was a terrible time to make such a discovery, as it only served to make him grow harder for her, feeling the extra weight of her in his grasp. It was easy to imagine her fullness everywhere, and how he wished to hold her, to see all of it.

As their eyes met, she intertwined her fingers with his. The simple gesture made him groan with need. “Rose.” The name slipped out of his mouth without even thinking, and he blushed. The color became deeper as she placed the gun in his hands and pressed them around her rifle, cradling his there with utmost care.

“Yes, Sir Armitage?” she queried, voice husky as she leaned in. 

“Armitage, please,” he rasped, unable to resist.

He was tired of hearing a title fall from her lips. He wanted nothing between them, especially his family and title. He wanted to be just Armitage to her. _Her_ Armitage.

Such a realization gutted him. Shook him to his core. Was this what love felt like?

Knowing that this was not the time to contemplate such things, he decided to discuss it with Solo the next time they visited AT-AT’s together. 

Rose’s breath hitched as color blazed across her cheeks. “Yes, Armitage?”

His name fell so easily from her lips, and he wanted her to say it over and over again. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, unable to tear his gaze away from her. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “For trusting me with this. Something so special to you.”

“I trust you implicitly,” she replied, eyes soft as she pushed the gun toward him. 

He didn’t feel as though he had earned that trust, but he would endeavor to keep it. 

With reverent hands, he looked upon Rose's life work. For several moments, he remained in his sentimental state, and then the businessman part of him pulled himself out of it. There was no room for feelings when holding and using a gun. If it couldn't handle his examination, it would never survive on the market or in the battlefield. 

With that in mind, he shook his head clear, and he inspected every inch of the rifle. The weight was distributed well, and the cap was secure, able to handle some jerking about. He quickly discovered that the design was robust.

He waited a long time to pronounce his judgement, pursing his lips. "I am slightly impressed," he finally allowed, glancing up. "It still suffers from the same problems that the original rifle does, especially with the trigger and how it is held."

She gave him a sly look. "Is this your way of saying that you would like to modify this further in concert with me? As a team?"

His mouth went dry, and he became unaccountably harder at the thought. He saw it all so clearly in his mind's eye. 

By the light of a dying candle, they could spend long hours together, bent over their blueprints and arguing the merits of different aspects of their weapon together. They would work until it was late, when he would carry her to bed. His wife and business partner. 

Then, and only then, would he lay her upon their bed. Strip her down, petal by lovely petal, and see just how soft she was everywhere. See if she smelled so good in every place. He would bury his face within her most intimate parts and truly scent his precious petal--

His breeches became painful, and he groaned at how far he had gone. Still, he did like the idea of calling her his petal. Reining in his suddenly vivid imagination, Hux found some ammunition and began loading the gun. Once he determined that it was just as easy to load, he prepared to shoot. Rose stepped back, and he became lost in the mechanics. 

The rifle felt good in his arms, and it went off just like every other one he had ever tried. After taking nine more shots, he was satisfied that it performed consistently.

"I am more intrigued now," he said, turning to face her. At seeing her laughing eyes, he narrowed his in response. "What is amusing you so?"

"Your aim, sir. It needs work. You only hit a pheasant six times," she answered amid giggles. "I thought you said it was better than Snoke gave you credit for."

"It is!" he protested, back stiffening. "That was more than fifty percent. It would be higher without moving targets."

"Then that only makes you a worse shot," she returned, shaking her head as she neared him. "It should not matter."

His face turned red. "I, I--"

"I am beginning to think that you never improved," she added, smirking when the servants brought forward targets for practice. "But perhaps we have found a way to settle this."

He heaved a sigh of relief at receiving a second chance. "Good. I will have you know that I have a very good shot. Not quite as good as Solo--"

"No one is as good as Solo," interrupted Wexley as he joined them. "Would the two of you care to join us in some friendly wagering?"

“What do we bet?” asked Hux, looking between a pleased Wexley and a smug Rose. 

“Your choice. The wife and I prefer to use less than desirable chores. My sister-in-law has her own preferences, I imagine," said Wexley with a shrug. "You can have the middle set."

"We can both use this rifle to ensure no other variables besides skill," suggested Rose, eyeing him with a knowing look.

He hoped and prayed that he was good enough to beat her. He didn't want to embarrass himself further in front of her. Heaving the weapon onto his shoulder, he nodded toward their targets. "Naturally. More experience with this will only help my opinion of it. I am confident that my skills will shine here."

They made the short walk to the table set up with more ammunition. 

"Good. I believe the opposite, and I will wager accordingly," said Rose, silently requesting the weapon. "What say you to three shots each to prove ourselves?"

His arms stretched out, and their hands brushed against one another, sending a pleasurable jolt through him. "I think that is an excellent idea. What do you want to wager?"

His breath whooshed out of him when she replied, "If I do better than you on this first shot, you must supply the funding I need to create one hundred of these rifles...with your added specifications, of course."

Suddenly, he didn't mind losing. Given how bad he was, there was a high likelihood that it would happen in any case. 

"And if I win, then you must give me exclusive rights to sell your design," he stated, wanting that more than anything. 

Her smile banished all darkness and fear from within him, and the heat in her gaze had him hoping that she didn't look down and see how it made his body respond. 

He didn't know what had overcome his body, but he was possessed by an animal desire for her. It didn't matter that she was covered head-to-toe in clothing; he was attracted to her, no matter what she said or did. Every little thing she did was magic; every little thing just turned him on. 

"Done. Would you like to shoot first?" she asked, loading the weapon. 

"No. Ladies first," he said, bowing to let her start.

Her aim was true, and she hit the bullseye. When she turned to hand him the gun, she looked like the cat that had caught the canary. "Your turn, sir."

He felt sweat bead upon his forehead as he took the gun and prepared to shoot. Doing his best to calm the panic within, he cocked the gun and aimed. He hit the target, but it was only in the third circle, much to his disappointment. 

He wasn't sure if he was upset that his manly pride was taken down a few pegs or if he was thrilled that he would be working with Rose for the foreseeable future. 

"I believe you owe me a great deal of money now. We can discuss later tonight the specifics of what you think it will cost to produce this," she said sweetly, hands brushing against his, taking back her rifle. "So, what shall we bet this time?"

"The same thing for me," he said, flushing at how badly his first shot had been. "For you?"

He prayed that she asked for more. Based on his estimates, he could afford to make one hundred rifles easily. 

"If I am better than you this time, then not only will you provide the funds, but you will also give me the raw materials to make another one hundred," she pronounced, making him smile.

She was a clever one, his Rose. Her keen, business mind understood what was important, and he applauded her for it. 

"Agreed. I dare you to hit the bullseye again."

She gave him a smug grin. "Done."

With another press of her fingers, she hit the bullseye, and he stood in awe. Picking his jaw off the ground, he took aim and hit much closer to the center that time. 

"It seems Hux has not improved at all since wartime," remarked Wexley with a laugh as he strolled between them. 

"I improved a little," insisted Hux, turning huffy. "However, she is superior."

"Thank you," she said with a beaming curtsy. Turning toward her brother-in-law, she explained, "I now have funding to have one hundred of my rifles made, and the materials to make another hundred."

"I imagine he did not even bat an eye at such numbers," replied Wexley, staring at his friend. 

"Of course not. I plan for this sort of thing," said Hux nonchalantly. "I could easily afford more if the market is there."

"He will ship it around the world if you are not careful, little sister," warned Wexley with a good-humored smile. "He has quite the trade empire." He turned to Hux. "My son finally woke up, and he is with Mrs. Wexley now. Would you like to meet him?"

Rose's eyes lit up, and Hux knew he had no choice. He had never cared for young children, and he didn't want his time with Rose interrupted. However, it was clear that she loved the little boy.

It all became worth it when he saw Rose carry the child in her arms, nuzzling him and making cooing sounds as she smiled at him. She was so precious as she rubbed noses with him and played peek-a-boo, and a new image filled Hux's mind: Rose playing with their children. 

They would have her beautiful, chocolate eyes and smile, and his hair. They would play and hunt together, and she would come find him at the end of a long, busy day, a babe in each arm and many kisses to tempt him away from his work. 

He would follow her anywhere to have that little slice of domesticity. 

He groaned internally at how far his mind ran. He had never been thrilled about doing his duty or producing heirs since they were small and annoying, but it would _never_ be a chore with Rose. 

She would make everything pleasant and worth it. 

When she finally handed him her nephew, he followed her instructions about how to hold him. He still felt nervous, but the longer he held the little boy, the more comfortable he became. He was almost sad when Mrs. Wexley took the child back.

"It seems those two are finally out of ammunition. I will convince them to join us over here," she proclaimed before heading over to them.

"Oh good. Those two are getting mighty cozy over there. I am surprised my sister-in-law has not tried such a move on you yet, Hux," said Wexley, smirking.

"Only because I am better than him," replied Rose primly.

"Of course, but it could go the other way, too," replied her brother-in-law before he heard Solo and Miss Johnson asking about the wagering. He raised his voice so they could hear him. "My sister-in-law has already secured funding and material for bringing her design to life while the baronet has won nothing."

Rose grinned, and Hux couldn't help but notice how close Solo and Miss Johnson were. He wished he could do that with Rose in some way. 

He didn't realize he sighed, but Rose did. She grasped his hand as their friends continued to talk amongst one another.

“We have more gunpowder, if that is any inducement,” called Wexley. “My Lord, you should help avenge your friend’s good name. He is losing to my sister-in-law.”

“Only because I am more interested in her ingenious gun design,” called Hux, trying to save face.

“Your aim was always the worst of the group, Hux. You should ask her for private lessons,” suggested Solo, provoking laughter from all but Hux and Rose. Both were blushing.

Hux had no idea why Rose was blushing, but he would take any excuse he could find to stand close to Rose. To be able to hold her like he had by the ruins would be true felicity. 

To hide how much he liked the idea, he turned back to the table, and Rose followed suit after they finished conversing with Solo and Miss Johnson. 

"Are you still wagering the same thing?" she asked, drawing his attention to her burning eyes. 

"Yes," he said, drawing close to her until he was in her space. "I want all of you for myself." As her blush deepened, he realized with horror that he had said what he actually felt, instead of what he meant to say. He coughed loudly. "I beg your pardon. All of your design, I meant."

She grinned. "Of course. Well, if I win this time, we split the profits from all sales half and half."

He choked. "Half?"

"Something wrong?" she asked, standing on her tiptoes until their noses almost touched. 

At such a distance, the urge to kiss her, to place his hands on her arms or person, or to caress her face, was almost unbearable. 

He drew himself up higher, determined not to look weak. "You are more cunning than anyone gives you credit for."

"Perhaps I know how to leverage my assets," she murmured, voice lower. "Perhaps I am believing in myself at long last."

Her chest rose and fell, and he watched it with avid interest. She was so plump, so full, and he wanted to drag his fingers along her plentiful curves and see if she were as soft as her hands. 

"Then I am glad to hear it and accept your terms," he said, drawing his gaze up to focus on the fact that she was using the same language he had used on their last walk. 

She took aim and fired, but for once, she didn't hit the exact center. It was slightly to the right. There was hope for him, and he marched forward, getting into position until Rose placed a hand on his arm. 

As his eyes found hers, he saw the curious question buried there. "What is it?"

Her hand never left him, and he felt better for it. "I can already tell looking at you that you will be off. May I adjust you?" she asked. She gave him a naughty look. "Just to give you a fighting chance against me."

"If I were not so determined, I would say no," he muttered, resting a hand against hers and leading it higher. "However, as I do want you and your business all for myself, I accept your offer."

Her look reminded him of a small girl who had been given her first pony, such a look of wonder and excitement there as her fingers walked up his arm. 

"I have been wanting to adjust your stance ever since I first saw your shoot," she admitted in his ear. "I hope you do not mind if I take some liberties with your body."

His blood pounded in his ears. "Please, my petal, take as many liberties as you like."

"With pleasure," she purred, pressing her front to his back until she had removed all space between them. Her plush curves invaded his space, leaving him breathless, and her wandering hands took no prisoners, exploring every inch of his shoulders and arms. 

He was still silently rejoicing that she had responded well to his little nickname for her. 

"You, sir, are far too tense to shoot. You need to relax," she whispered, massaging his forearms. "Let me help you."

Her legs took turns hooking around his through her dress, adjusting the distance between his legs and how he bent his legs. If her hips ground against his momentarily, he never mentioned it, relishing the feel of her against him. After, her hands made quick work of his grip and arm placement, and he felt her leaning in.

Her nose pressed into his neck. "You look much better now. Thank you for indulging my whims."

He sighed and lowered himself slightly so as to feel her nose and cheek elsewhere. It was heaven, smoother than a baby's bottom, and he wanted to kiss it. 

An errant thought flitted across his mind. If she was soft there, how much softer would she be beneath her clothing, hidden from view and touch. How he _yearned_ to find out.

As his cock stirred, he distracted himself with less arousing thoughts. "Thank you for helping me when you should not."

"You are most welcome," she replied, letting her upper lip brush against him, igniting a fire within him that he hadn’t thought possible. "Because you have been so patient, I will let you in on a little secret: I was going to sell exclusively through you already, regardless of if you won."

He barely held on to the gun, and his knees wobbled for a brief second. In that moment, he was truly grateful that they were surrounded by friends and family who let them be. "You, you were?" he cried. He was ashamed of just how high-pitched and breathless his voice was. He twisted his neck so as to see her. "Why?” he snapped. A little more calmly, he added, “Not that I am not grateful, but why? I have several different competitors--"

“None of them are you,” she interrupted, placing both hands on the sides of his face to make him look at the target. “Besides,” she continued in a small voice, “I doubt anyone would take a woman inventor seriously.”

“It is their loss. Innovation can come from anywhere,” he grumbled, concentrating again on shooting. He tried not to think about Rose curled around him, arms supporting and body steadying him. She wasn’t doing his growing erection and heart any favors, but she couldn’t see that at least. 

Taking one more breath, he narrowed his sights on his intended target, and shot. The kickback was muffled more than usual since Rose was absorbing some of it, and he felt good about his posture this time. When he saw that he hit the bullseye, he felt a level of peace within himself that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Yet again, Rose had proved just how much they could accomplish when they worked together, and he felt at harmony with himself, his body, and the world around him. Everything was put to rights when she was beside him. 

He turned his head, giving her a grateful look. “Thank you, Rose. I do not deserve you.”

Her large, round eyes made him feel a pleasant warmth all over, and she was so genuinely _happy_ for him. That was not the look of someone who was competitive; that was someone who cared about him. Her grip tightened around him momentarily before she let go.

“Stuff and nonsense. You would do the same for me...if you were better than me at something,” she said with a wink. 

His arms and torso contracted as he spluttered, “I am, too! I am--”

“No fighting over there, or we shall break you up,” called Mrs. Wexley before wandering toward them. “Who won the final time?”

“He did,” said Rose, looking pleased. “I am selling my modified rifle design through him exclusively.”

“Is that so? Then it is sure to work out,” replied her sister, getting ready to leave.

“Of course it will. Everything works better when we are together,” admitted Hux. “Take my last shot as an example. I could not have done it so well without her assistance.”

“Then she must like you. She is not fond of sharing her tricks of the trade,” said Mrs. Wexley with a conspiratorial look. “But I am afraid I must ask you two to follow me. I fear it will rain soon.”

Hux finally observed the world around him, besides Rose. The dark, threatening sky loomed ahead, and he was quick to offer his arm to Rose. “The last thing I will allow to happen on such a day is for you to catch a cold like your friend.” 

“You are very kind,” she said, taking his arm and following him in. “I think today is the beginning of something truly special.”

He grinned. “I think so, too.”

\------------------

Rose had never enjoyed a day more. To be told in so many small ways -- by none other than the discerning Sir Armitage Hux -- that her ideas were brilliant and desirable, that her shooting ability was stellar, that he enjoyed spending time with her...it was enough to go to her head. 

After that day, there was no question in her mind that Armitage admired her creativity and wanted to monopolize her design for himself. She had something he desired, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it, as he showed in his plentiful business talk after shooting.

Now if only she could convince him to want her just for herself. 

There had been moments when he stared at her and when she had helped him adjust that she thought he was affected, but she couldn’t be sure. Why else would he call her his petal? She was determined to find out at their next outing, a concert. 

Just before the concert, a special, unexpected invitation arrived for both ladies. Rose took it in stride, but Rey did not.

"Lord Solo's mother has invited us to a garden party! What does it mean?" asked Rey, pacing back and forth. 

"It means the Marchioness is curious about you and wants to meet you," said Rose, taking her friend by the shoulders. "It means you cannot be afraid if you wish to be with him."

Rey set her shoulders and nodded with determination. "You are right. Thank you."

"That is what friends are for," said Rose, hugging her. "Just please help me dress to impress my beau tonight."

Rey grinned. "Of course." She did just that. “I was told by my Lord that your baronet is fond of seeing you in red. I think you should wear these ornaments tonight,” said Rey as the girls prepared together for the concert. 

Rey handed her some feathers and ribbons, and Rose changed her dress to a patterned one with bits of red in it. It was cut in the favored style of the day, with a high waist and a low neckline that showed her generous cleavage to advantage. After accepting the items from her best friend, Rose hugged her. “Thank you. I do not know what I would do without you.”

“It is my pleasure. Anything to help advance things between you and Hux. We both love seeing you as a pair,” admitted Rey, body wiggling as the maid helped Rose first. “You seem to be getting on pretty well without our help, based on how cozy you were at the Wexleys.”

“I took my inspiration from you, you heathen!” cried Rose good-naturedly as Rey collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles. “I would never be so bold otherwise. I could not resist trying, though, especially after your earl suggested private lessons.” 

“I am so proud of you for doing so! How did the baronet respond?” asked Rey when she recovered.

“I think he liked it. He seemed very grateful for my assistance, even if I was already determined to do so since he wanted it so much,” said Rose evenly, sitting to have her hair coiffed. 

“I was curious about that as well. Helping him and telling him all that was a risk,” said Rey, standing to make eye contact with her in the looking glass.

“A calculated risk. It is all quite simple: that is a small battle that is not worth winning. I would rather win the war and earn his trust and loyalty, eventually his love.” Rose sighed at the thought of him proposing. “His manly pride appreciated it, and I want him to know that I value him.”

“If he does not realize it, he is blind,” said Rey, laying a kind hand on her shoulder. “Also, I look forward to hearing you sing some Italian tonight, followed by him complimenting you.”

“He will do no such thing!” cried Rose, turning pink and remaining so until after Rey had changed into her gown.

Paige and her husband picked them up, and they met with the gentlemen in the large hall that led to the smaller room where the concert would be. The octagonal room had floor to ceiling windows, with candelabra sitting between each large plane of glass. The white candles stood up in a tiered fashion all around the wide room, and multiple chandeliers with crystals dangling below them flooded the hall with golden light.

Under the light of one chandelier stood one baronet in particular. The checkered black and white floors contrasted beautifully with him. Like a lighthouse standing tall in a storm, so firm and strong did Armitage stand, arms gathered behind his back and back straight. His hair and clothing were impeccable, not a thing out of place. Each strand of ginger hair was close to his head, neat as a pin, and she knew if she got close, she would be able to smell the cologne that he used on his neck. 

As she had helped him while shooting, she had taken thorough advantage of the closeness to try to pinpoint the woodsy scent he had. She never could determine it, but it reminded her of the north, of the outdoors mixed with the gunpowder that he used so frequently in his trade. She had had to resist touching his hair and messing it up when in close quarters, and the urge to play with it again that night was even stronger. 

The fact of the matter was that she longed to touch him in any way that she could get away with. Each outing with him introduced her to a new way to draw nearer to him, with their physical contact a little more prolonged. It was all very innocent, and yet, her body would sometimes hum when he held her hand.

He had practically lit her on fire when their bare hands touched. Her stomach had rolled and twisted as heat spread out from where his hands covered hers. Tonight, he was wearing perfectly white gloves, thinner than his normal black leather. She loved the smell of leather on him, but the thought of feeling his body heat through his gloves was a far greater inducement to her.

He wore an emerald coat that evening, and it complemented his eyes so well. As she bit her lip, he noticed her, and the largest smile appeared on his face. It stopped her heart for several moments to see how happy he was, and when he started moving toward her, she picked up her pace, determined to meet him in the middle. 

As she walked quickly, she took in the rest of his outfit, noting that he wore buckskin breeches again. They showed his athletic thighs to perfection, molding against his muscles, and she appreciated them until he was standing in front of her, slightly out of breath as he drank her in. 

“Miss Tico, you look well tonight. Every man shall wish to be me,” he said, bowing and offering her his arm. 

She accepted him quickly. “Thank you, Sir Armitage. I eagerly await this concert.”

The bell was rung, signaling that the guests could enter the concert hall.

“I have been looking forward to nothing else but seeing you,” he whispered as they followed behind Lord Solo and Rey. “You and you alone.”

If she had been happy before, she was joyful now. Heat erupted within her belly, and it felt as though lava had replaced the blood in her veins. It flowed and filled her, giving her a heady feeling that she never wanted to stop. 

It gave her more nervous energy than she ever felt before, for that matter. She wanted nothing more than to hold both of his hands and twirl about in a circle with him until they were both dizzy. 

She could imagine the grassy knoll, birds singing and sun shining, and he would run too fast for her, eventually pulling her into his arms to lift her into the air and turn them about. After that, they would fall into a heap on the grass, damp with morning dew, with him on top of her and dangerously close to her lips. His woodsy scent would infiltrate her senses, and he would smile just like he was at the concert, only for her. It would be all too easy to kiss him.

That last thought brought her up short.

She had dreamed of kissing him several times before that, but she had never felt it as viscerally as she did then. The desire to close the gap between them, to kiss -- and more -- was something that she wasn’t used to, but the buoyant feeling carried her to their seat. He sat on the end, and Rey sat beside her. As soon as they were settled, he handed her the program. 

“Are you familiar with these lyrics?” he murmured in her ear. “I was rather hoping to get a foretaste of what to expect tonight.”

She could have hugged him on the spot. “Are you asking me to sing for you right now? To give you a private performance?”

His heated gaze met hers, and she shivered in anticipation.

“I am, Miss Tico. Would you do me the great pleasure of doing so?”

She had to will her racing heartbeat to slow back to normal so that she could speak. “Let me read through them first.” He nodded and waited patiently, and when she was satisfied, she said, “I am familiar with one version of this, yes. Pardon me while I warm up.”

He squeezed her hand. “Whatever you require. So long as I can hear you sing.”

She blushed and wondered how Rey seemed to know. After taking a few moments to hum a scale, she brought the program between them and inclined her head. He did likewise, and she turned her head just the slightest bit, so her lips were mere inches away from his right ear. Her first notes were strong, and she _finally_ mussed his hair, her song sending several of his longer strands astray. She sang what she remembered, and the longer she went, the more he cheated and turned his piercing eyes upon her. 

She started strong, but the longer he stared at her with a burning look that did nothing to hide his desire, the more her body came alive. 

As she itched to touch him, her voice grew softer and softer, until it was barely above a whisper. He leaned in a little more to hear her with each passing minute, and she felt him swallow her hand in his. The little circle with his thumb he made against her wrist robbed her of breath, and she had to take a large gulp of air in before he pulled her arm toward him. That slight, almost non-movement set her heart alight as he acted like a skilled dancer, using barely anything to broadcast his next move and where he wanted her.

He wanted her closer, and she obeyed, bumping shoulders with him in her eagerness. He didn’t even seem to notice, his dilated pupils begging her for something.

She yearned to ask. She licked her lips, trying to speak again, but he beat her to it.

“Rose.”

So light. So tender. It was the way she always wanted to be addressed going forward, with such feeling conveyed in that one word. 

She was about to respond when Dameron strolled up from behind. “Hux! Miss Tico! We are whispering to one another, and I am tired of being left out. Do share with your old friend.”

Hux looked like he wanted to punch Dameron, so Rose squeezed his hand. “I know a version of this song, and I was singing a part of it to Sir Armitage. He was curious.”

“He is a lucky man,” said Dameron with a knowing look before going back to his seat. “For a moment, I thought the two of you were going to do something much more shocking in front of all these people.”

However much he liked to joke with his friends, Dameron still cared and could be serious when the occasion called for it. As both reassured him nothing was happening, both silently thanked him for interrupting something that could have become damaging to both their reputations. 

Afterward, Dameron disappeared, and the concert began. The singer was stunning, and Rose was in awe of her talent. At the intermission, Rose turned to her friend.

"You win. He already asked me to sing for him."

Rey grinned. "I knew it. Is that why Dameron came over? I was distracted, sorry."

Rose nodded and patted Rey's arm. "I understand. We were similarly distracted until Dameron showed up. But all is resolved, and he already complimented me once."

"Then go back to him and enjoy yourself. I shall try to tear myself away from my beau."

"You may try, but I doubt it," chuckled Rose before turning back to Armitage, who was eyeing her mirth carefully.

"Does not the singer have a divine voice?"

Armitage disagreed heartily, frowning. "Her voice is good, but she is too nasally. She still does not compare to your rich voice," he said, waving a hand. "I would rather hear you sing."

"You are too kind, sir," she said, blushing. 

"Not when it comes to you," he returned, glancing away. "I have wronged you too much. However, I fear I must leave your side a moment. Krennic is here, and he appears to want to have a word with me. Excuse me."

Armitage kissed her hand, and her heart fluttered at the light caress of his lips. As he walked away, he kept looking back at her, and Rose just _knew_ that she was falling for him. Her body and mind were becoming so attached to him that it was becoming hard to stop thinking about him. Her opinion of him had undergone so dramatic a change such that she wanted his advances. She admired and respected him, and what things she didn't, he was gradually changing. 

If only Miss Netal would stop speaking to her. 

The woman in question appeared like a vengeful wraith, thin, bony, and washed out by the light green she donned. She should've looked happy, not cold and near death. 

Miss Netal's lip curled in a sneer. "He seeks to ruin and embarrass you, and you are naive to trust him." 

"I trust him more than I trust you," stated Rose defiantly, standing up.

"Your family always did choose poorly," returned the blonde, causing Rose to stomp toward her. She stopped suddenly when the woman continued. "He is only using you. He wants something from you, not you. He would never want you."

Rose's heart cringed and cried out, not wanting it to be true, even as her mind allowed that it could be so. 

Taking an unsteady foot back, Rose felt as though she had been slapped, and Miss Netal stepped forward, looking triumphant. Her eyes darted away before she paled further. As an urgent afterthought, she said, "You will never--" 

"Have to listen to this two-faced woman's idle chatter and libel ever again if you do not wish it," finished Armitage, Krennic standing beside him. As Miss Netal faced him with a flushed visage, he added, "Your presence is not welcome here. Leave us."

Not wanting to be further insulted with an audience, the unwelcome guest vanished. As soon as she was gone, Armitage grasped Rose's hand to reassure her. 

Stepping closer, he murmured, "My apologies, my petal. I wanted to introduce you to Krennic, and _she_ has to rain on our parade. I will snub her the next time I see her." His hands soothed hers as his voice dropped further. "Is there anything else that I could do in reparation? Just name it. It is yours. I live to serve you."

Her heart became stuck in her throat. She wanted to embrace him, to tell him that he went above and beyond the call of duty. There had been such an icy, protective look to him as he faced Miss Netal, and she had loved every second of it. She fell for him a little more. 

"You are very kind, sir. Thank you. However, I am well," she replied before facing the guest. "Please introduce me to your friend."

Krennic grinned, and Armitage happily made the introduction. 

"Miss Tico, it is a pleasure to meet you at last," said Krennic later. "I was denied the honor of your presence before, and I am grateful for the opportunity now when Hux suggested it." The signal was given for everyone to return to their seats, and Krennic's face fell. "I hope we will have a chance to chat again at another social event. Perhaps the Marchioness's garden party. Anyone who is a good friend of Hux and Lord Solo is someone who I want to be seen with."

With a bow, he left, and Armitage rolled his eyes as soon as the acquaintance was out of sight. 

"What is it?" asked Rose as they sat. 

"I used to think that family pride and honor, to associate with the best and accept nothing less for my family's name, was to be prized above all else. Now I see the error of my ways," he said with a definitive shake of his head. 

"Oh?" she asked, shoulders relaxing as she settled in her seat. 

"Miss Netal and Krennic are both extremes in different directions of what I could become if I am not careful, or did not have you to open my eyes." When he had the program brought up, he added, "I have you to thank for so much in that regard. I am not sure what I would do without you."

That was good enough for Rose; he thought her mind and ideals valuable. Her face felt warm, so she fanned herself. When his eyes wandered down to the glowing skin revealed of her breasts, she couldn't miss the way his eyes darkened with interest. He saw her as more than a means to get rich. 

She was a woman. 

Desire coiled in her stomach, and the heat from his gloves seeped through and mingled with hers. Her eyes fastened onto his long fingers, how they enveloped hers. How would they feel elsewhere on her body? Cupping her chin? At the small of her back? Against her hips? 

Tingles skittered across her body, and a dull ache formed within her at the thought of his large hands grabbing fistfuls of her hips, then slipping around her and nestling her in close to him. Such a tender hold made her feel as though she had been placed in an oven, and her head slid up. As she imagined him kissing her, the hands at her back snuck to her front, thumbing her hardened nipples through her dress. Eyes slipping closed, she moaned quietly, pressing her legs together.

His grip tightened on her, waking her up from her reverie. Their eyes met, and her mouth went dry. 

"Armitage." It came out as more of a puff of air, a slight lilt with an emphasis on the first syllable. 

Her hands fell flat into her lap, and his fingertips traced along both palms, his green eyes trained on where he gently brushed against her. "Rose, I, I want to--"

The raspy tone of his voice made her body squirm. Just as she was about to respond, the musicians began tuning, making both freeze.

Perhaps it was better that they didn't continue that. Still, she couldn't resist doing one more thing. 

"Armitage, would you like me to give you a foretaste of the next song?"

He removed his gloves, starting at the tips and pulling each off, and rested his bare palms against hers. 

"Please."

As she sang in his ear, all eyes on their hands, he slowly, deliberately, brought his burning skin to her wrists. After swiping along her wrist with two fingers, he hooked under her gloves and nudged her gloves off her hands, thumb and pinkie rolling back the thin cotton until her hands were freed. Rose's voice died away as lust consumed her. 

As soon as the gloves fell into her lap, they clasped hands, and the next set of songs commenced. All throughout the rest of the concert, Rose never heard a thing. Never saw anything, except Armitage. His strong grip, wide wrists, and the comingling of his lighter skin with her darker one. His dark, forest green eyes as he beheld her.

It wasn't until the rest of the audience clapped that they woke up from their shared gaze, and he was quick to help her put on her gloves. Once his gloves were donned, they stood as though nothing was amiss, and he escorted her out of the concert hall. 

"You are...exquisite," Armitage murmured as he helped her into her carriage. "Good night, my petal."

Rose floated to sleep that night, and she tossed and turned all night, unable to stop hearing his voice and feeling his hands on hers. When she finally drifted to sleep, she had the most beautiful dream, of him kissing her and proposing to her, ending with him confessing his love for her.

At that, she sat up straightaway, fully awake, one thought consuming her. "I love him." She grinned, laughed with contentment, and dropped back into bed. 

When she rose from her bed, she still felt lighter than air, and she sighed as she sat down for her first meal with Rey. Her best friend looked refreshed and bright, but as soon as she noted Rose, she started. 

"Rose! What happened to you? Did you sleep?"

"No, not much," sighed Rose, touching her palm where he had. "I could not stop thinking of Armitage. I feel so light and free."

"You look like you are about to faint," remarked Rey dryly, getting up. "Why?"

"Last night was heavenly. I think I love him," admitted Rose, eyes sparkling and standing. 

"Oh, Rose, this is wonderful news!" cried Rey, hugging her close. "The very best!"

"Thank you!" Rose embraced her, feeling more content than she had in a long time. "I cannot believe it is actually happening!"

The girls danced in place, hands on each other's shoulders as they hopped and danced in place, and as soon as they let go, Rose felt unsteady. 

When her knees buckled, Rey caught her. "Rose! Let us get you to a couch," said Rey, leading her friend to a seat. "I think it is time you had a nap, and then we will have some food. How about that?"

"That sounds lovely," agreed Rose, eyes glassy and closing as soon as she sat. "All is lovely."

"It is indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


	6. Part 4: A Rose Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tension, and some misunderstandings afoot. Don't worry, the misunderstanding won't last long. I hope you enjoy it!

Meanwhile, on the other side of town from Rose, Hux entered AT-AT's and scanned the present patrons urgently. 

For once, he had slept in, as he had been unable to fall asleep. Almost all the regulars were already there, and thankfully, so was Solo. Hux barely acknowledged anyone in his single-minded quest to reach his friend. 

"My apologies for abandoning you here the last few mornings," said Hux as he sat, focused on settling in. "Business has called me away."

"I understand. Dameron tells me I missed much while being distracted by Miss Johnson," said Solo as he poured from a decanter for both. He kept his face as neutral as possible. "Is that true?"

Hux mentally shook his head at his friend, who was usually more observant, like himself. However, they were both guilty of having their heads turned by a fine lady. 

"Yes," admitted Hux, steepling his fingers. "More than once, I forgot where I was and almost compromised Miss Tico." He turned an ashamed, yet hopeful, look upon his friend. "I have never enjoyed an outing more, nor felt as though my interest in Miss Tico was returned."

"Interest? You have only an interest in her?" questioned Solo in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. 

"Allow me to explain," replied Hux, proceeding to tell the raven-haired man everything about the walk to the ruins, the hunting day, and the concert. Near the end, he concluded, "So you see, I know I have more than a passing interest in her. I feel something for her, more than that bodily need for her that you were describing--"

Solo laid his chin on his hands with a curious look. "So you think about kissing her now?"

"I wish it were only that," complained Hux with an exasperated voice and pulling his hair. "I have thought about kissing her multiple times, ever since you put that insidious image in my head. It has become a treasured hope, the amount of times I have considered doing so has increased with every time I see her! My body is relentless!"

Solo chuckled. "Now you  _ start  _ to understand my daily struggle with Miss Johnson."

"I fear it shall become a near-constant refrain in the future," worried Hux, fingertips drumming into his palm. 

Solo was unhelpful as he sat back and got comfortable, crossing his legs. "It will."

Hux turned red. "Then how do you deal with it? Or for that matter, when your body is aroused at the mere sight of her?" He lowered his voice, glad they were in a separate room, less likely to be heard. "Between hunting and seeing her in that dress last night, my body is on high alert. I barely slept because I could not stop thinking of her." He buried his face in his hands. "My body has never responded like this to a woman before; Miss Tico has awakened some kind of animal within me."

He was used to using cool intellect and not letting his body control him. As he sighed in frustration, Solo's chair creaked as he moved closer.

"Hux, if it is any consolation, every other man in existence understands your pain. We are all merely human, though, and find relief in private."

Hux's eyes bugged out. "But are you not concerned about ruining Miss Johnson in the process? I respect Miss Tico too much to risk it."

Solo sighed, looking as though he wanted to roll his eyes. "If it is quiet and dark, and you can sneak around, it can be done."

"I refuse. I want to do right by her," said Hux, back stiffening. "There is no other way to deal with this?"

Solo smirked. "If you had gone to the pleasure houses with us, you would know."

Hux's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "I could not do that. Only one has ever affected me."

"But you could imagine her while alone," tried Solo, causing Hux to blush further. "I could give you advice--"

Hux rushed to say, "Right before I marry, you can tell me everything. Miss Tico deserves nothing but my total devotion. I can resist my body's needs until Miss Tico can satisfy them fully," said Hux with determination. "I am saving every drop of precious seed for her."

With a small smile, Solo nodded and moved away with a sly look. "Miss Tico will value your restraint and desire to save yourself for her. Until that blessed day, I wish you luck."

"Thank you," said Hux, relieved to be done with that discussion. 

As he relaxed into the chair, he froze when Solo said, "You will need it. The rest of this Season will be the most frustrating and painful one yet. For your sake, let us hope that our double wedding occurs soon after the Season ends."

Hux worked his jaw. "Double...wedding?"

Those ladies will want a double wedding together, I imagine," observed Solo, staring at his hands. "Only time will tell when Miss Johnson will allow more than just kisses, but I welcome the day eagerly, almost as much as I want to see her wear braids."

Hux blinked rapidly. "You have kissed her already?” He paused again as his follow-up question came. “Do you love her?"

"Yes," said Solo with absolute certainty. 

He had never seemed so certain of anything in his life.

It spoke volumes to Hux, and it emboldened him to ask, "How do you know? I think I have feelings for Miss Tico. Regardless of my body's desire for her, I spend every waking moment thinking about her, imagining how we will work together and how our future will be, and planning around her. What does that mean?"

Truth be told, he had spent half of the night imagining scenarios of how he would propose to her, several involving kissing her senseless, as well as planning what he would do for their wedding if they did marry. And, as Solo would tell anyone, if Hux was planning it, it would happen. It was only a matter of time.

Solo sat up straight. "Do you value her more than your work?"

"Yes," said Hux, giving him an odd look. "Why?"

"Because your work has been your mistress until this point. Would you put Miss Tico first, seeking her good and safety before yours and all others?"

"Of course! Do you doubt my loyalty and abilities?" replied Hux, growing louder as his face gained more color.

"Not at all," said Solo, a smile splitting his face. "Have you apologized to her?"

"During our first dance, and I continue to make amends," said Hux with utmost seriousness. 

Solo grinned and poured them each a drink in celebration. "Then you love her. There is no question of it now. You do not apologize or ignore your work for just anyone. Congratulations, my friend."

Hux sat back in his seat, stunned. He had wondered, but now to hear it, it made sense. He stared at his hands, now gathered in his lap. "What do I do now?"

"You find out if she loves you, of course. Make the most of every moment with her, and try to resist kissing or touching her. The more you do either, the more your body will want her," advised Solo. "I imagine you will be ravenous for her after waltzing with her at Mrs. Holdo's ball."

"Waltzing? Who said I would waltz? That is scandalous to do!" protested Hux, hands balling into fists. "It could place Miss Tico and myself in a poor light."

"Do you know  _ why  _ it is scandalous?" commented Solo, handing his friend a drink.

"No," said the ginger, taking the glass. "Why?" As soon as Solo described the way he could hold Miss Tico, Hux exhaled loudly. "My God. No wonder you want to. I think I would take that chance just to hold her."

"Dance it as much as you can. Embrace every moment," suggested the earl. 

"I will, just as soon as I snub Miss Netal. It was high time I did, and you should, too," said Hux, explaining what Rose had told him about the social climber. 

After that, the pair plotted how best to put down Miss Netal, and by the time Hux left, he had never been more excited for a ball. 

\--------

Several days later, Rose danced and sang as she walked through her home. 

The day before, the men had paid a call on the ladies, and it had been a pleasant visit. Hux confessed that he wanted to waltz with her, and she had been swaying to invisible music since. 

While the ladies dressed for Mrs. Holdo's ball, Rose used a valuable piece of information that Hux dropped right before he left, that Lord Solo desired to see Rey in braids. As a result, she braided Rey's hair and handed her some hair ornaments to complete the look. 

Rey had enough gifts from her "anonymous giver" that she had one special dress prepared for the evening, one that Solo had forced her to wear as a forfeit from having a tie in shooting. As a result, Rey was a vision in greens and browns, like a fairy princess, and she fussed after Rose just as much. 

Rose glowed in white. Her finest muslin dress had little florets embroidered into it, a garnish of small, white ruffles along all the edges. They billowed and accentuated her decolletage, and Rose feared her breasts would fall out of the dress since the dress was cut so low.

However, Rey insisted that Hux wouldn't be able to resist kissing her in this outfit, so she was willing to risk it. She wanted a special moment with her beau, and she had paid good money for silk gloves and stockings, along with some white roses, all for the sake of Hux. 

With flowers decorating her head amid her voluminous curls, Rose felt beautiful, and she knew she was wanted, seeing as Hux had already declared that he intended to dance every dance with her. She didn’t think she could feel more confident.

When the ladies arrived at the party, Mrs. Holdo was a little cold in her greeting toward Rey, and it worried Rose when Mrs. Holdo asked to speak privately to Rey soon after arriving. 

Rose smiled warmly when she saw Lieutenant Mitaka engaged Kaydel for the first two dances. As the two blushed at one another, she was hopeful that things would end well for them eventually, now that Mitaka had found the right woman. 

Rose's gaze wandered as she kept an eye out for Hux, and she wiggled her hips excitedly when she saw him walking with Solo. What she didn't expect was for Miss Netal to approach them both. Oddly enough, Miss Netal was wearing a dress that seemed familiar to her, or at least the dress color did. Not wanting Hux to have to fight her battles for her, she hurried forward, shocked into stopping when she realized that both men snubbed the socialite! Actually ignored her! 

Rose felt like crying. Neither gentleman had to do it, but there they were, Solo going so far as to call on Dameron instead of Miss Netal when she addressed him. She had never felt such joy, nor been so proud, and when Miss Netal stormed away, going right to her, she was ready.

"You were wrong. Sir Armitage does care about me, and he sees through your lies, just as I do," she said, then remembering why the dress seemed familiar. "Even when you copy my dresses, he still does not give two figs for you."

Miss Netal's lip quivered, and she exited the room without further comment. Triumphant, Rose fixed her gaze on her Armitage, and she was thrilled to see that he was close, Solo not far behind him.

"Miss Tico," said Solo with a bow. "It is a pleasure to see you again so soon. You look well. Have you seen Miss Johnson?"

"Thank you, My Lord, for your great kindness just now." Turning her head, she added, "I have seen Rey. She was being led by Mrs. Holdo toward the library and that hallway over there a short time ago." She hoped that Lord Solo could save Rey from whatever Mrs. Holdo had planned. 

He sighed in relief. "I am most appreciative of the information. I will fetch her."

In a moment, he was gone, leaving her alone with her only dance partner. He was staring intently at her, gaze captivated by her if the smile and luminous, emerald eyes were any indication. Luckily, no one else was within earshot.

"Rose, I am not worthy to be seen with you tonight. You are the belle of the ball, no question," said Hux, bowing over her hand and kissing it. "Please forgive me when I am unable to speak of anything else but how beautiful you are for the rest of the night."

"Thank you, Armitage. You go too far, for saying that and for what you did with Miss Netal just now. I am honored--"

"You deserve much more, and Solo agrees with me," said the baronet, offering his arm. "May I have this dance, and every dance tonight?"

Rose wished he would ask her for every dance for the rest of their lives together.

"Including the waltzes?" she asked with a wink, taking his arm.

"Especially the waltzes," he replied gravely, his other gloved hand covering the area where her long gloves ended. Again he wore thin, cotton ones, and they did  _ nothing  _ to hide the heat that seared her skin. "I must have every one of them with you." His eyes burned into hers as he rumbled, "Only you pressed against me intimately. No one else will do."

Her belly trembled as the apex of her thighs began to ache. "Then you shall. Thank you, sir. It will be a pleasure," she said, cheeks turning pink.

His gaze turned hungry. "Believe me, the pleasure will be all mine."

A comfortable silence fell over them, and they heard the musicians warm up. 

"I hope that means that they will teach us soon. Where the devil has Solo gotten to?" asked Hux, looking around. "I ought to be more worried about him and his reputation with the way he is distracted by Miss Johnson."

"She is just as bad, but I am sure that they will soon. Mrs. Holdo has been back for a few minutes now," observed Rose as she checked the darkened hallway for their friends.

Several minutes later, the main instructor stepped forward to begin the lesson, and both Rey and Lord Solo appeared. Rey appeared a little redder, but she was just as eager to waltz as Rose was. 

Soon, both couples joined the floor of dancers. 

As soon as his hands connected with her left shoulder blade and right hand, she felt a sense of peace overtake her. It was so natural for him to be there, holding her so close to his body. Indeed, the heat from his skin was barely muffled by his linen coat, and she knew he was close simply because of how much she felt him along the length of her body.

Each step in the box step they made flowed flawlessly and fluidly. Despite their difference in height, he never got ahead of her, and he never let her step on his toes. Ever attentive, he made small gestures to lead, and she heard every one of them, listening perfectly. 

Armitage had remarked before about how they were good partners, and she agreed, now more than ever. She synchronized with him better than she had anyone. He understood and anticipated her needs, making the learning of the new dance a breeze.

By contrast, Lord Solo was mechanical in his movements and visibly uncomfortable learning the new craze. 

"Honestly, it makes no sense with him," said Hux when Rose remarked upon it. "He can fence well, and he has been shooting for less time than he has been forced to learn to dance in order to fulfill his title."

"I suppose he needed to learn fencing and shooting to stay alive, though," said Rose, raising an eyebrow at her partner. 

"I will allow that," he said, turning his head infinitesimally to show that he was done discussing his friend. "However, he is not who I want to talk to, nor about."

Rose understood. It appeared both of them had been looking forward to this night, and it hadn't disappointed so far. 

At the end of the first dance, Armitage checked to make sure that Rose required no refreshment, and they resumed their waltzing. Not far into the dance, though, a commotion was heard by the punch.

To the shock of many, Lord Solo had tripped and fell. As he was escorted away from the people to rest, Rey followed him like a lost puppy, and when the second dance finished, the pair sought Mrs. Holdo.

"Is My Lord recovered?" asked Armitage.

Mrs. Holdo shook her head in the negative. "I am afraid not. He is in some pain, so the physician has given him something to dull the pain. He is resting now, with a nurse and Miss Johnson at his side. You need not worry about them. He will be well by tomorrow."

"Thank you for the information," replied Rose. "I am relieved to hear that."

"Yes. It would be hard to enjoy ourselves if he was in so much pain," said Armitage, earning a sympathetic look from Mrs. Holdo.

"He has always been so alone in society; it is good to see him with more friends now. Miss Johnson seems like a decent sort of girl, if poorer than I expected," remarked the hostess with purple hair. "But she is good for him."

"She is the best match for him," said Armitage, making Rose proud. "Never were two people more similar, even if they came from opposite circumstances."

"And Rey is the sweetest thing! She has never cared about money, and she is so devoted to him," said Rose, wanting to put in a good word for her.

"I have seen that with my own two eyes. She is fortunate to have you, Miss Tico." Mrs. Holdo turned to Armitage. "It is surprising to see you with a lady on your arm as well, but you seem much happier now. I am glad that you saw past your title and started courting Miss Tico. She is what you need."

Mrs. Holdo was called away moments later, but both thanked her before finding something to drink. When Rey did not return, they knew that she was settled and happy since she was with Lord Solo. 

They danced guilt-free after that. Not every time was a waltz, but more often than not, it was. They never missed one of those. As the night went on, both grew more comfortable.

Rose didn't know if he did it on purpose or not, but the hand at her backside began stroking her, starting with the barest of movements back and forth. Tension sprung up within her at the secret caress, wanting more at once. When she sighed and leaned into his touch, his pupils grew and met hers. 

Her eyes said what she dared not.  _ Yes, I love it. Keep doing it. _

His smile broadened, and his fingers began making little circles and designs upon her. The ache within her turned into throbbing, and had she not been dancing, she would have clenched her legs together. Naughty and forbidden, but heavenly. It distracted her at times, but he was a strong enough lead to maintain both things while keeping her attention on the dance itself. 

With the large room full of light and soft, lyrical music surrounding them, it felt like paradise. Candlelight danced in Armitage's hair, making it flame even more than usual. The music swayed and undulated through them both, catching them both up in the greatest felicity ever known. Each graceful step, each brush of his hand, led Rose a little further down the path of love, and he swept her away on their own little cloud, all of society falling away.

"I do not think I have ever enjoyed a dance more," observed Rose later in the night. "As scandalous as it is, I never want it to end." She gave him a curious look. "Unless you desire to go somewhere privately with me."

It was as close as she would come to outright suggesting a kiss. She had hoped her outfit would do that, and it seemed to be working, based on his compliments and the way his eyes never left her. 

He surprised her.

"I respect you and your reputation too much to steal you away. I cannot kiss you here, so I will kiss you with my body," said Armitage. His green eyes gleamed with emotion, and she drowned in them, lapping up proof of his feelings for her. "I will embrace you by any means within my grasp."

While she was disappointed that he would not kiss her, she admired him for putting her reputation first. Some men would take advantage of women, and Rose was happy she had chosen well in that regard. Some -- like Rey -- would heedlessly take the risk, and while Rose could be impulsive, she didn't want to embarrass her family or their business. 

As they continued to waltz, Armitage's fingers became more brazen, and she encouraged it. Each little pet made her melt into him a little more, and he eagerly took all control she ceded, showering her with pleasure beyond anything she had ever conceived. 

"You are breathtaking this evening," he said, grasping her shoulder a little more firmly as his eyes hungrily consumed her again. "I wish my lips could worship each part. I would explore them all to know you."

"Your eyes say much; let your lips name each part of me instead," requested Rose, daring him with her gaze.

"With pleasure. Where shall I begin?" he asked, tugging her in the next direction of a balcony. 

She followed him outside, barely hidden by a curtain. Excitement burned through her, and she had to resist moving faster to hide her eagerness. When she was sure they were alone, she turned to him. "With my face," she said breathlessly. 

He grinned. "I wish I could stare into your eyes all night. Bottomless pools of the richest, most delicious chocolate I have ever known." His hand suddenly lost its glove, and his thumb traced her lower eyelid gently, as though examining a delicate teacup of the finest craft.

"You flatter me too much," she said, shivering when his hand at her shoulder slid lower down her side and made larger circles against her, a rhythmic one-two-three with the music. 

"Never." His body caged hers in, closing the distance between them. Her desire became molten, her whole body yearning to be closer to him. He answered by stroking her stomach before resting his fingers at the small of her back. "Your cheeks need no rouge, for you are beauty and health itself. Flawless and glowing for me," he said, following her cheekbones with his fingertips before licking his lips. "And your mouth has the power to destroy me or make me with a single breath. Such power you hold over me."

As he leaned in further, her hips moved unbidden, seeking the heat and pressure only he could provide to relieve her. As she did, she felt something hard and unyielding press against her belly, making her pleasure spike further.

To feel that lower…she felt wetness gather between her legs. She had heard stories from Paige of how men showed their arousal in such a way, but to actually feel it was something else entirely. 

It was hard to concentrate on what he said. Everything was a hazy blur other than her burning need for him. "Hnng, Armitage--"

She fell silent when his lips and face descended, his warm breath tickling her skin and curls around her face.

"Yes, my petal?" he breathed, fingers finding her jaw and tipping her lips upward. 

At such an angle, they could kiss  _ so _ easily. She wanted to with every fiber of her being, blood singing in her veins and body calling to his to satisfy hers, but she remembered what he had said earlier, about respecting her. 

Why then do this? To prove a point? To show that he did want to kiss her? 

She believed him. Operating under that assumption, she resisted, keeping her hands planted against the cold wall that gave her some semblance of grounding amid the lust Armitage inspired. 

For long minutes, the two stood there, locked in place. Both wanted to close the distance, but neither did. 

Rose felt her composure and resistance crumbling, and thankfully, he felt similarly, finally straightening himself and pulling his hands off of her. She mourned his loss, but she knew it was for the best. 

"I believe we should rejoin our friends," she said when they had both recovered. 

He offered her his arm. "We should. Will you dance with me again?" he asked.

"Yes. I never want to stop dancing with you," she said, clinging to him until they were surrounded by couples once more.

The rest of the night went by quickly, and Rey did not join Rose until it was time to leave. Rose didn't notice her being gone for the most part, as she danced with Armitage and discussed more of what she would like to do first in order to bring her rifle design to life.

She thought it an odd time to have the discussion, but it helped distract her body from focusing on how big and attractive he was, or the fact that his obvious sign of arousal never left the rest of the night. However, he was circumspect in his behavior the rest of the night, much to her disappointment. 

\------------

Had she known why he acted thusly, she would have kicked herself. However, Hux was not one to dwell on a rejected kiss -- and by extension, her rejection of his attentions -- for long. While he was upset with himself for giving in to his body and almost kissing her in the heat of the moment, he was glad he hadn't. He focused on what he could have with her instead: a work relationship. 

"I will be late for your family's garden party today because I am speaking to a supplier on behalf of Miss Tico," said Hux to his friend. "Please take care of her in my stead until I can arrive."

"Of course. I will see to it that both ladies arrive safely and without being rained on," assured Solo, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "You have been pursuing this new gun design more often of late. Why?"

"Because I must prepare for the eventuality that Miss Tico only wishes to pursue a professional, working relationship with me. I do not want her to doubt my promises, and I want to have access to her for a very long time," said Hux before mentally adding,  _ Until I convince her to marry me. _

"I see. I doubt you will have to worry about that possibility. I am more worried about where things shall stand between Miss Johnson and myself after she meets my parents," confessed Solo, making Hux pause.

"You  _ doubt?  _ Why?" sputtered Hux, raising his hands. "It is inconceivable that you should at this point. You care for her and have kissed her--"

"More than that now, but what if my parents scare her away?" asked Solo, wringing his hands. "My mother is very imposing."

"Miss Johnson is made of stronger stuff. Trust in her. Stand up to your parents, as you should, and all will end well. I am sure of it," said Hux, comforting his friend. "Miss Johnson will need your help on today of all days."

Solo smiled. "You are right. Thank you for reminding me of that," he said, shoulders losing their tension. "Good luck with your supplier today."

Luck was well and fine, but it was money and cunning that Hux needed. Thankfully, he had both, and he was ready to use everything in his possession to move heaven and earth to make Rose's design a reality. By the end of the meeting, he got even more of the deal than he had predicted, and he traveled in his carriage through the rain to join the garden party. 

Inside, Rose was chatting with Krennic, so he joined them. She seemed so relieved to see him, and he stayed by her side for the rest of the time, save for the meal. Krennic caused a small ruckus with Lady Mothma, but Miss Johnson resolved it. 

Both Miss Johnson and Solo disappeared soon after that, and when they didn't come back after a time, he suspected that Solo had taken his advice and left with her. It served Solo's parents right for their obviously cold treatment of Miss Johnson. 

When Hux was ready to leave, he sought out a servant, who confirmed that both had left earlier. With that, he found Rose.

"Miss Tico, I understand from a servant that your friend has already left with Lord Solo. May I escort you home? It seems the rain has let up, and I have an umbrella, should it be necessary."

"Thank you, sir, I would appreciate that," she replied, and they said their farewells to all.

Outside, the day was cloudy but dry. Hux asked his footman to follow them in the carriage, just in case the rain picked up again. Puddles littered the sidewalks, and the pair neatly avoided them all. For most of the walk, he told her of his success in securing materials to make her rifle, and she had many good questions and ideas for their next steps. 

As they neared Rose's home, she said, "I do hope Rey is well. She was a little nervous about today."

Hux smiled. "So was Solo. I told him he had nothing to worry about, so long as he stood up to his parents."

"Based on what he said and did when we first arrived, I would say he did. I am relieved. They are such a wonderful pair," gushed Rose, smiling brilliantly. "They both deserve happiness together."

"They do," he agreed, leading her up her steps. "They will be engaged before too long, I suspect."

Especially if they were doing more than just kissing. 

"I hope so. Thank you so much for escorting me home. I look forward to many more parties with you."

Hope shone forth within him, her words encouraging him to keep trying. There was a chance yet that she could change her mind and want to marry him. 

It was his dearest hope now. 

"As do I," he said, kissing her hand. "This next party, and every one to follow."

\------------

The rest of the Season passed by in a blur for both Rose and Armitage. Countless parties and outings were attended together, and Rose made it a point to discuss her family with him, and he marveled at the difference in dynamics. It gave them ample opportunity to discuss something besides the business that he typically focused on, and she disabused him of his notions about what family was truly about. 

He concluded that he had a long way to go, but he knew that if he had Rose, then he would find his way. She was a shining beacon of clarity among the troubled seas of his past beliefs, and he learned to value her all the more. 

He tried not to think about how attractive she was, but it was next to impossible. Solo had been right about that aspect, how it dominated his thoughts eventually. Each new meeting only increased his desire for her, and he had never had to will away so many erections, nor groan in pain as he tried to sleep. 

The problem was that whenever they were alone for a moment, the tension between them skyrocketed, leaving them staring longingly at each other until one remembered to back away. 

He had never known so much sexual frustration in his whole life.

As the Season drew to its end, Rose remained hopeful but silent that Armitage would propose. Meanwhile, he was concentrating on crafting a rock solid working partnership, and he kept looking for signs or some word from her that she welcomed his advances or a proposal from him.

It was in that odd moment between them that the Andors held another ball. It was to be Rose's last party before she traveled north, and their time right before the ball was marked by an awkward silence as Armitage debated just proposing to her anyway. 

However, when she made no move to be alone nor suggest that she wanted more, he resigned himself to waiting. 

However, fate, by the name of Ben Solo, had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Acceptance and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY finished this chapter, only for it to be 20k. So I upped the chapter count. I promise there's smut in every chapter lol. We gotta build to something! It's the big moment!

Silence. 

Rose had never known what to do with silence. As a child, she chattered away with her sister and nursemaid, and later her governess chided her frequently to hold her tongue. However, by then, it was too late. Rose was a forthright woman who always spoke her mind. 

Whether she was sewing, painting, practicing on the pianoforte, or walking outside, she talked to her companion. When she had none, she filled the emptiness with music, whether by singing or playing. At least with music, she could get lost in it long enough to forget she was alone. 

As she grew up, she disliked the quiet even more. Nothing good came of it. Her time in Bath only confirmed it, with much good conversation between her and her friends. When she was alone and silent, her mind preyed on her, and her spirits were lowest then. 

For the week leading up to the Andor’s ball, she had stared out the front window so much that she was sure that everyone passing by thought that she was a statue. When she sat, she embroidered or tapped her toes. Reading was next to impossible for her, unlike for Rey. 

She kept wondering why Armitage didn’t propose. Everything else between them was going swimmingly, but the thing she hoped for most was seemingly forgotten. For a brief moment, she had hope when the beaus paid a call, but that hope died when they fell into an awkward silence. She held her tongue, as was considered appropriate, but once again, it proved to her that silence served no purpose. He was ill at ease, and she couldn’t understand why.

It was only after he left that it occurred to her that perhaps he didn’t know how to propose or didn’t want to impose, but that seemed inconceivable when he made business deals with such regularity. 

However, the silence had done its damage by then. When Rose entered her chambers to prepare for the ball, she had little energy and plopped onto the bed, feeling very small. Rey’s conversation and buoyant looks distracted her after that. 

“What do you think will happen tonight?” she asked as she sat on the edge of the bedspread, staring up at Rey as she put the finishing touches on her look for the party.

Rey slipped on her satin gloves. “If all goes according to plan, your baronet will propose tonight, and Ben will sneak away with me to a quiet place and finally tell me he loves me. After that, we will finally have the double wedding we both dream of.” 

As fear and defeat won over her after a long day of ignoring the possibility that Armitage would not propose, tears pricked Rose's eyes. Ducking her head to hide the evidence, her shoulders sagged as she hiccupped slightly. 

“Rose?” She glanced up, even closer to tears as Rey opened her arms and said quietly, “Come here.”

Rose threw herself into her friend’s arms. “But what if Armitage does not propose? He has never even hinted at proposing, only that he wants to maintain a close relationship to work on my design. I thought he cared; he seemed jealous of any time I spent with my other beaus.”

“He does love you, and Ben believes it, too,” reassured Rey, squeezing her tightly. “Do not give up. He is a man controlled so much by duty--”

“But his duty is to marry better!” she wailed, taking out a handkerchief to avoid ruining Rey’s dress. 

Rey captured her chin. “His _duty_ is to marry the woman that he has monopolized throughout the whole Season. Have faith in him. We will make our dream a reality yet.”

Smiling slightly with shiny eyes at their favorite topic of discussion lately, a double wedding, Rose dabbed her eyes and nodded before pulling herself back together. Soon after, the maid was called back in to help Rose shine all over again. 

Rey wore her favorite pink gown. Trimmed with lace that matched her white gloves and wrap, it complemented her glowing face from eating well with the Ticos and the bloom of love. Rose adorned herself with red accents, with ribbons, the edges of her gloves and dress, and even on her shoes. The ribbons in her hair were curled to match her ringlets, and under the candlelight, her hair shined and appeared almost black, especially against the crimson. 

The girls had never looked better, and the Andors complimented them when they arrived. The men were even more appreciative, and Rose relished every second that Armitage stared at her in unabashed awe, jaw gaping and hands opening and fisting repeatedly before he requested her hand for the first two dances.

Rose decided that should he not propose, she would enjoy every dance with him, as though it were her last. She bounced more often, swayed further, and stepped a little closer to Armitage, who swept her into every dance with a firm lead. 

They danced together for the first half of the night before she pleaded a need for refreshment. While they drank punch, Kaydel and Lieutenant Mitaka approached them.

“Kaydel! You look splendid out there with the lieutenant,” called Rose, looking between them sweetly. “You make such a cute couple.”

Her friend blushed as Mitaka said, “Thank you. I told her so as well. She did not believe me.”

“You should believe him! He is a good, honest man. You cannot go wrong with him,” said Rose, noting how Armitage bowed and excused himself to talk to another acquaintance of his. Winking at them, she added, “Which makes you a perfect pair.”

Both blushed and tried to deny it, and they all chatted for a time before more friends joined them. Sadly, Armitage never returned. Eventually, she saw Lord Solo speak to the Andors while Armitage observed the party quietly from far away. It saddened her that he would avoid her, but she let him. 

For the time being.

The more she saw her friends happy with one another, the more she wanted to be with Armitage. Even if she couldn’t marry him, she wanted to spend her time talking to him above all. She kept glancing at him so much that she finally decided to approach him after the conversation ended, regardless of his feelings.

Luckily for her, she wasn’t the only one to have noticed Armitage’s lack of presence among their friends.

\----------- 

When Hux was certain that his dance partner was happily ensconced with mutual acquaintances, he sought out others. Being so close to the lieutenant and seeing Rose smile at him made him sick, even if he knew that Rose wasn’t interested in him.

The problem was that as long as she remained unmarried, she could still end up with the man, which was frankly incomprehensible. After speaking to other men, he watched her with single-minded determination, barely noticing as his friend crossed the room. When he was close, Hux acknowledged him with a tip of his head. 

"Solo."

"I need to speak with you. Privately."

As they walked, Hux observed the earl, noting his slight frown and tense gait. To anyone else, he would appear collected, but Hux knew better. Solo was concerned about something. He led Hux to the balcony, just behind the curtains so they were still protected from the rain by the overhang of the grand home. 

“What seems to be troubling you?" asked Hux, nearest to the outdoors and light drops of rain that splattered against the stone pavement.

Solo’s mouth fell open before admitting, "I am nervous about proposing to Rey."

Hux blinked as his back went ramrod straight. “Why?”

“I have said the wrong things to her--” 

“And she loves you despite it. You should propose to her now. It is the perfect evening for it. The first ball where you danced,” said Hux reassuringly with a curt nod. “You could not plan it better.”

“Was that your plan as well for when you proposed to Miss Tico tonight?” asked Solo curiously.

Hux stood dumbstruck for several moments. “No.” Clearing his throat, he clarified, “While I have contemplated proposing to her, I thought it was too soon. Our working partnership is still in its fledgling stages, and I do not want to risk ruining it because of my...ahem, feelings. She may not return them.”

Solo pursed his lips, displeased. "Do not tell me you cannot propose to her...because of her lack of feelings. That is not fair, and you know it.”

Hux shot him a dirty look. His voice rose as he protested, “Not fair how? I do not want to pressure her--”

“She is expecting it!” hissed Solo, stepping closer with tense shoulders. “She has ignored all her other prospects for you. She loves you, and you are a fool if you continue as planned.” He closed his eyes, choosing his words carefully as Hux looked on, stunned that his friend somehow knew before him. “You can do much better than living like your father--”

After having so many conversations with Rose about his father, to be told after all this time that he still was like him had Hux fisting his hands and stomping into Solo’s face. “I am nothing like my father!” 

Solo was unmoved. He calmly stated, “You never take a risk you have not fully calculated. You focus more on business and duty--”

“But I am not without feeling! I love her. With all my heart,” argued Hux heatedly, making his friend relax his shoulders. 

“Then what is stopping you?” asked Solo, looking toward the ballroom. “Yourself? Fear?”

Stirred up by his friend’s inflammatory words, Hux struck back. “I could ask the same thing of you, Solo. What is holding you back?” When he noticed that Solo’s attention was elsewhere, a look of panic overcoming him, Hux became nervous. “Solo?”

“Exactly that, which is why I must go now. I cannot live without her,” said Solo hollowly as he bowed and stepped away, looking toward the doorway. “I will not allow myself to push her away now.”

As his friend ran away, Hux stood there, rocked to his core. Solo couldn’t fathom how his hastily said, melodramatic words affected Hux. There was so much truth.

He couldn’t live without Rose. She was the first person he thought of when he woke up and the last person he thought of, not to mention dreamed of. For her, he hoped and planned. 

From just that night alone, he knew how it would be if he remained without her: on the sidelines, alone, miserable without her. Experiencing the greatest monotony he had ever known. 

Would he _really_ be satisfied with only Rose as his trade partner? Could he stomach it if she married Lieutenant Mitaka -- or anyone else really -- spending what little time remained of her day with him? 

His fists turned white the longer he imagined how it would go. How she would waste her time simply being a pretty ornament in a household, barely speaking and never using her intellect. Never being allowed to create. Never challenging him.

Worst of all, she wouldn’t be the one to greet him every night when he finished work. Wouldn’t be there for him with her bold words, or help with her kind touch. Wouldn't be the mother of his children. 

His home would be useless. Meaningless. He’d abandon it to live in his trade office, if that was the only place he could have her. 

He stomped his foot. No. He wouldn't stand for this. He couldn't take that risk. If there was a possibility she said nothing because she followed the laws of etiquette like him, he had to take a chance. 

He had to end this suffering now. He had waited too long as it was. He couldn't lose her, and he didn't care if he sounded like Solo.

"I will propose to her in the pouring rain if I have to," he muttered, pushing back the curtain and scanning for Rose. "I love her, and she deserves to know it."

He had listened to his stupid pride long enough. It was time to take a chance. 

All of it was worth it for love. For Rose.

When he found her, she was already striding toward him. As his heart leapt and beat wildly in his chest, he found the ring that he had been holding onto for such an occasion. 

He had bought the ring soon after realizing he loved her, in one of his more sentimental moments. If there was any chance she would have him, he would be ready. He liked being ready for any eventuality.

Her lips parted as their eyes met. He knew instinctively that she was saying his name, and pressure began to build below, a new sense of anticipation filling him as he silently called her forward, needing to touch and hold her once more. 

She was striking as she made a beeline for him. Her thin dress clung to her full hips, and he yearned to grasp them, growing harder at the images his mind created. Carefully, he removed his gloves, deciding to own his decision fully. The closer she walked, the more he was ready to throw pride and propriety out the window to have her.

If she accepted, he was going to kiss her. He only hoped he could stop.

\-------------

As Rose finished conversing with her friends, she saw Rey rushing toward her, on the verge of tears. However, when she wouldn't explain and asked to be alone, she let her friend go, deciding to ask Lord Solo. 

Thankfully, the earl wasn't far behind. With his large arms and stormy expression, the crowd parted easily for him, and he didn’t stop until Rose stepped in front of him. “What happened to Rey?”

“I do not know, but I intend to find out and marry her,” he said, eyeing the closing door as Rose gasped. “Excuse me.” He started to move, but paused, remembering that he was speaking to Rose. “Hux is looking for you near the balcony.” 

She froze. "Th-thank you." 

This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. They would be alone. 

But what if they fell silent once more?

She put her foot down. No. For too long, she had lived in fear. She had doubted his feelings, and he had proved her wrong every step of the way. She had shrunk before Miss Netal, and she refused to live her life like that anymore. He had believed in her, encouraged her, and made her feel more desired than she had ever been before. 

She knew how she felt, and she was almost certain of his feelings. If he wouldn't act, then she would. She would remove all doubt from his mind and do the one thing she had been dreaming of doing for some time.

She would kiss him. 

Emboldened by her decision, she marched toward the balcony. A thrill rushed through her when the heavy curtains parted to reveal Armitage, eyes desperately roaming until they landed on hers. 

Her heart stopped. The widest grin spread across his face, as though he had found his reason to breathe. 

"Armitage."

Her voice was the softest of whispers, lips barely moving. His name was a gentle caress, the kind she yearned for from him. There was a ballroom separating them, and yet, he seemed to know exactly what she said. 

He gave her the barest of nods, beckoning her forward with an outstretched hand. She flew across the ballroom, the thin, white muslin billowing around her as hope rose like the sun, brightening her world and warming her better than any blanket could. 

It took all of her concentration and training to make herself look presentable and proper. All she wanted was to run into his arms. 

When she was close, he closed the navy blue curtain, trying to appear less conspicuous. She walked around it with unsteady breaths, her pulse a rapid tattoo of beats that could only be quieted by him. 

No one else would do but Armitage. 

After she verified that she was hidden behind the midnight blue veil, she faced her destiny. 

Shafts of candlelight crept around and under the curtain, illuminating Armitage's boots and bathing the right side of his face in light, while the other half was cast in shadow. 

Even if there had been no light, she would have known his eyes anywhere. They were dearer than Rey's or Paige's, closer to sea foam green in the partial light. They shimmered with longing and some emotion laid bare for only her. 

"Rose."

His voice was hoarse, and it froze her to where she stood. She had waited so long to hear him address her, to see him look like this for her. 

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked with trembling hands. 

The pitter-patter of rain intensified behind him as he took one step forward. "Why were you walking toward me, even after I left your side earlier?"

She couldn't help but notice how his hands were gathered in front of him, bare, and a frisson of pleasure rushed through her. He was waiting for her, and he wanted to touch her. 

Could he want to kiss her, too?

"I...asked you first," she said breathlessly, voice threaded with need as she stepped closer. 

His wide, pleading eyes begged her ever nearer, focusing a moment on her heaving chest. His trembling lips thinned into a line. "I asked you second."

In that moment, she understood him. He was afraid. He was so terrified of his feelings, and he wanted to know that his advances would be welcome. Perhaps, if she played her cards right, he would even propose, given how his piercing gaze penetrated her soul. He was offering himself to her, and all she had to do was have the courage to trust in herself and in his feelings. 

Her slippered feet barely made a sound as she narrowed the distance between them. Her stomach twisted, and she idly played with her own gloves, starting to remove them to show her own desire for him. 

"I spent most of tonight in perfect felicity while we danced, and in abject misery the moment you left my side," she admitted. She wrung her hands in broad motions once free of the gloves, biting her lip. "I kept hoping you would return so we could enjoy our last night together, but you never did."

His face fell. "I apologize," he said quietly, coming closer so they were within arm's reach now. The tension between them skyrocketed, and it became harder to breathe as sorrow filled his eyes. "I have let you down once more."

"No, no. It is just as much my fault as yours. I have been...less than forthcoming and not as appreciative of you as I should have been," she replied, hands rising until they were stilled by his, interlacing his fingers with hers. Pleasurably warm, soft skin met hers and made her feel small in the best of ways. "I have loved every moment with you and have missed you tonight, even when you are close by. It is worse alone because I have begun to think that any time is wasted if I am not with you." 

Her eyes drifted to his lips, and he licked them in anticipation. 

She rambled on. "I have begun to long for your touch and your presence above all things." 

She cleared her throat as his grip tightened, tugging her the slightest bit closer. In those close quarters, she couldn't concentrate on anything but wanting to kiss him. 

A dull ache formed between her legs as she eyed the slight stubble on his visage before wondering how it would feel against her when they kissed. She exhaled shakily as he let go of one of her hands and slipped it around her, as though waltzing with her. It forced her to feel his body heat on her shoulder blade and against her front as he pulled her flush against him, and when she felt his burgeoning erection, she thrilled at the sign of his desire for her. 

She desperately wanted to admit her feelings. She bravely went on for a moment before the need for confirmation from him became necessary. "If two people...I asked you first."

Why did he want to see her alone?

His lips curled in a grin as his face dipped. "Then what you said makes what I had to say as irrelevant." His free hand traced her bottom lip. "Obsolete." His voice lowered, and the slightest lilt of his native Ireland entered his words. "I cannot stop thinking about you, Rose Tico. The thought of you forgetting about me, falling for another, or leaving my side in a few short days is...intolerable."

Relief rushed through her, even as the heat within increased, making the ache she felt turn into a pulsing need, wetness gathering at the apex of her thighs. "Yes," she breathed. "I do not want to leave you."

"Every day, every hour, is a torture without you," he confessed, eyes forest green in the shadows. He pressed his thumb under her chin, tipping her up toward his descending lips. 

"There is a way to end that torture," she said, short of breath and unable to look away from him.

His eyes and hair were blazing for her as his nose gently brushed against hers. It was equal parts comforting and incendiary as her body throbbed for more of him now that she had a small taste. She hungered for his lips, his hands, and to feel him everywhere, enveloping her in him. 

His eyes sparkled as he trailed his hand down the slope of her neck, resting at the base gently, as though she were his most prized possession. "There is a way. I always prided myself on never needing anyone in my life, that I was impenetrable and happier alone." Emotion choked hin up. "But I cannot lie to myself any longer: I need you, Rose. More than anything."

Her heart leapt for joy, and she used the tip of her nose to graze his nostrils and the skin above his upper lip. "Armitage--"

"Please. Let me finish. You need to know this," he requested, moving to cradle both cheeks of hers. Her heart went wild, and her breath hitched as she drowned in his masculine scent. "I would want you, even if you had no design, or did not let me sell it. I will always want you." 

He took a fortifying breath as blood rushed through her ears, making it hard to hear him. She leaned in more to hear the words that changed her life forever. 

"I have a confession to make: I once said that you were barely tolerable. I was lying, even then. You are...more than tolerable. You are everything I ever wanted in a wife and partner, and I do not deserve you. Will you, Rose Tico, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Grasping his face, she tilted him slightly before kissing him soundly. This was no hesitant peck. It was filled with every ounce of yearning she had developed for him over the course of the Season, bursting to the brim with the need he sparked within her. She had imagined doing this so many times; to finally do so was a dream realized at long last. 

She had waited too long to kiss him, but it was worth it. The light scratch of his russet beard contrasted with the pillow-softness of his lips. His face and cheeks were designed for her hands, as easily as she molded to them.

She shocked him with her lingering kiss, as he stood stock-still until their lips separated. Even then, his mouth fell open as he looked at her with a mixture of want and awe.

She had no idea how well she was fulfilling one of his dreams, but what she did know was that she wanted to do it again. She wanted to feel him respond back and know that she wasn't the only one who felt this way. 

"Yes. I will marry you. There is nothing I want more than to be your wife," she said with a smile full of joy. "I dream about it every night."

"Not as much as I dream of you," he said, pressing his lips against her ear. "Move against the wall, Rose."

She understood and took several steps away so her back was supported. He stared at her lips before leaning in, and when she saw his intention, she met him halfway eagerly. As both tried to smash their lips against one another, their noses bumped in their haste.

"I am sorry--"

"Kiss now. Apologize later," she muttered, turning as she held him in place. "I just want you."

He nodded as his eyes closed, and hers followed suit when he kissed with passion, hands going to her hair and back to feel more. She followed suit, burying her hands in his perfect hair, and she thoroughly mussed it as he took control of the kiss, opening his mouth and deepening it. 

One kiss led to two, then three. With each longing stroke of her dark curls and another fevered kiss, he pressed her body further into the wall, caging her in all around. She became molten within as his hard length pressed against her belly. She wished it were lower, to ease the need for him she had there.

"Armitage." She eked it out between kisses, panting harder when he left her hair and caressed her collarbone. "Please. I need you."

"Tell me what you need. I will give you anything," he vowed, stopping momentarily to stare into her eyes. "You have made me the happiest man in existence. I love you, Rose."

She could cry because of how happy she was. She wanted to drown him in kisses, but as her core ached for him, she decided to take a risk. "I love you, too. Ever since the concert, I believe," she admitted shyly, looping her arms around his neck. "Lift me up."

He did a double-take. "That long?" When she nodded, his hands grasped her hips firmly, and she moaned at his possessive grip, tipping her head back. "My petal, if you keep that up, you will unleash an animal that hungers for you."

The eyes that had closed at how he held her opened as she showed him her naked desire. "I am not a delicate female; I have enough extra to give the beast free reign. Show me how much you love me," she demanded, nibbling on his lower lip. 

As soon as she rubbed her burning core against him, he groaned. His fingers dug into her, hard enough to bruise, and her eyes slipped closed as she hummed her contentment. 

"You feel so good, with so much to hold," he murmured in her other ear. "I am going to devour you. I have waited for you."

Touched that he would, she was about to react when he hefted her up, slotting his erection between her legs and making her keen. She let her arms fall limply to her sides as she offered herself fully to him, grinding against him and pushing out her breasts. 

"You are my first everything, and I want no one else," she said proudly. 

He stared in open-mouthed wonder before his eyes darkened at the sight of her breasts, offered prettily, framed with red ribbon ruffles, and barely contained within the thin gown. He smacked his lips.

"I will kiss and worship your body until I have removed every doubt of your beauty from you," he declared with heavy-lidded eyes before staring at her heaving chest. "Starting with your generous breasts." He laid a single kiss on each, causing her to gasp, on the skin closest to the edge of her dress. "Delicious." As the circle of his arms tightened around her hips, he looked up through his lashes and struck her dumb with a single word. "Mine."

She pressed her legs together without thinking, her need for him building exponentially at that single word. He claimed her with such certainty, and she wished there was a way to give him her heart and soul, to present it to him so he knew how happy he made her. 

He wanted _her_. This brilliant tradesman and gentleman was hers, and she couldn't wait to yoke herself to him permanently. 

"Yours," she said reverently, running her hands through his hair and guiding his cheek against her bare skin. Her nipples pebbled within her dress, the ache to be touched there by him just as strong as her center. As she rubbed her chest against him, seeking friction, she bucked her hips against him, noting how the bulge in his pants grew larger. "All yours."

His hips jerked as he breathed heavily, each puff of warm air heightened by the light scratch of his stubble against her. "Rose," he said brokenly, beginning to thrust against her repeatedly, "I have wished...waited...so long...to hear you say that. Thank you. I need you--"

"I need you here," she interrupted, pulling down the hem of her dress and revealing her right breast. 

Her areola was dark against her skin, jutting proudly in the cool air, and Armitage stared hungrily at it, the heat radiating off of him. His mouth fell open, and he edged closer to it, checking with her one last time before he kissed it lightly. His full lips were heavenly, the softest of caresses as he paid his respects to her breast. 

It was nice, but not enough. She needed _more,_ so much more of him against her, and she sighed audibly when he proved he did as well. 

"I thought once would be enough," he murmured. "I was wrong."

He barely tasted her before he dove in with relish, long fingers grasping her mound as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her. His heated flesh met hers with small, wet noises, and she egged him on with needy sounds, loving how his lips and breath combined to give her the greatest pleasure she had ever known as he learned every inch of her. 

"How do you taste even better here?" he asked between kisses. His wide tongue slid around her nipple and tugged, the wet heat and pressure intoxicating. She keened at the sensation, clenching her legs and causing him to groan, "Again. Do that again. It feels incredible."

Desirous to return the favor, she did as requested, applying more pressure as one of her hands went to his groin, sliding along the bulge until she could slightly squeeze him. "Like that?"

"Yes," he panted, moving against her hand as he swallowed her tight bud and sucked loudly. He started to moan when she grasped his manhood tighter, so she did it more, and soon his movements became erratic. "Rose!"

He slammed against her hand and bit down lightly on her breast. The bite distracted her long enough to make her wonder how his erection suddenly disappeared, even feeling the front of his pants until she felt a soaked spot on them. 

Making a choked sound, Armitage buried his flushed face in the valley of her breasts, the beginnings of his beard further arousing her as he bumped against both. 

"I am so sorry," he croaked, unwilling to move. "I--"

"What did I cause you to do?" she asked curiously, tipping his face up so she could see the contrite look there. 

"My cock is very sensitive," he admitted, shamefaced. "I desire you, and the feel of you as you kept touching it caused me to release, to feel the greatest pleasure I have ever known."

She pushed some sweaty strands of crimson out of his eyes with a small smile. "Then why are you sorry? I am not. I want you to desire me, and I want to learn every way to please my husband."

His mouth fell open. "But I did not put you first--"

"You can on our wedding night, when we are joined as one flesh, in the most intimate union possible," she said, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "I will show you more of what I like, just as you must promise to tell me -- or show me if you prefer -- how I can make my husband deliriously happy like that again."

She grinned, and he looked utterly smug as he kissed her breast, fingers tweaking her nipple. "Of course. Whatever my wife wishes. I will devote myself tirelessly to learning your needs and knowing your body."

"I have complete faith in that, as thorough as you are in business. Your dedication is unparalleled," she said, whining lightly as he revealed her other breast and sucked.

"My dedication to you is unmatched. You are my sun and stars, Rose," he said quietly after pulling off with an obscene pop. "My guiding light no matter where I am."

Oh, Armitage--"

Their lips met in another impassioned embrace, and she didn't let him stop until he pulled away to lavish attention on her pebbled peaks, nipping and laving. 

Satisfied, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. "They are swollen now. I almost wish someone would discover us now so we could be married faster."

"Mm, me too," she said tenderly, covering herself once more. "Except that I wish to be married at the same time as Rey."

"Given what Solo was on his way to do, it will not be long. It will be a short engagement," he promised, straightening her hair before seeing to himself. "Shall we go find them?"

"Yes. They should hear the joyful news first," she replied, doing her best to return his hair to its original state. "We are ready now."

His eyes sparkled with mirth. "Not yet." Kissing her again, he took her hand and guided a ring onto her ring finger. "Now you are."

They left the dark safety of the balcony and found Rey and Lord Solo outside, caught in a rainy embrace. After both couples revealed that they were engaged, Armitage found the hosts of the evening to assist Rey and the drenched earl as Rose encouraged them inside. Both disappeared with the hosts for a time to change. 

A little time later, both Lord Solo and Rey appeared in dry clothes, and champagne was passed around to celebrate the grand event of two proposals in one night. Congratulations were shared, even if everyone murmured about why the one couple had changed clothing. 

When the men finally escorted the ladies to their carriages after even more dancing, it was with much lighter hearts than when they had arrived. 

"I will be counting down the days until you return to Bath," said Armitage before kissing her hand. "I will be preparing for my future wife and the mother of my children."

Her eyes lit up as he glanced up and handed her into the carriage.

When they were close, she whispered, "I look forward to your assiduous attention when I return. We have to do our duty, after all, and I want to be a good wife."

"You will be the best wife and mother anyone could ask for," he said earnestly, eyes soft as he touched her forehead, lips, and heart. "I already know, and I will be devoted to you in every. Possible. Way." 

"I wish I did not have to go back North. I will miss you," sighed Rose, squeezing his hand before entering the carriage. 

"Not as much as I will miss you. Safe travels, my petal. Our new life together is not far away," said Armitage before stepping away to allow Rey to enter the transportation.

“We did it. We got both things that we wanted,” said Lord Solo, nudging Rey as Armitage moved aside.

“And what is that?” Rey asked glibly. “You hinted at it earlier.”

“Yes, I did. Those two getting married, and now us. There is only one solution to it all, and I think Miss Tico is on the edge of her seat, waiting patiently to say what you ladies want next,” teased Lord Solo, glancing at Rose.

“Yes! We are having a double wedding, and that is _not_ debatable,” stated Rose, dancing in her seat. “Say your good-byes now; we shall be busy packing for the rest of our time before we go north.”

Both couples peeled away from one another for a moment before Lord Solo said, “I will anxiously await your return to Bath with Miss Tico."

Rey squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too,” he said, placing her inside the dry carriage. “Safe travels, my friend and future wife. Miss Tico, I expect you to take good care of her in my absence.”

“It will be my pleasure, My Lord!” 

As soon as the carriage rolled away, both women waved until they couldn’t see their future spouses. 

At that, Rose clambered to the other side to sit next to her friend. “It is settled already that we are to be the happiest couples in the world. Can you die of happiness?”

As the girls embraced with light hearts and large smiles, all was well at last. They chatted long into the night, telling every detail of how their proposals occurred.

Leaving Bath was still a sad day for both women, but thankfully, the time sped by as both prepared for their future. Rose rejoiced when her parents agreed to leave a day early with the girls.

The girls couldn't have been more excited to return. Finally, Rose had overcome her fear of silence, and she would not let it stop her from having the life with Armitage that she desired ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and all your support!!


	8. An Intimate Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage and Rose are getting hot and heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! You all wanted shameless, gratuitous smut, right? Oh good, me too. This really does nothing for the plot, but I hope it'll be hot and delightful. Next chapter we will get a wedding and epilogue.

While Hux was sad to see Rose leave Bath, he was relieved for one reason: he had time to prepare for her.

The morning after she left, he made a beeline for Solo inside AT-AT's and dragged him into a secluded room.

As soon as they were in a corner, Hux placed both hands on Solo's shoulders with a pleading look. "You have to tell me how I can pleasure Rose."

Solo grinned. "You remembered my offer."

"That is not a solution. I need answers, man. Help me, Benjamin Solo. You are my only hope."

The earl nodded and motioned for Hux to let go. When Hux did, he said, "I expect details of why the sudden request as we walk to my home. I will show you there, for you and Miss Tico. Let us leave, my friend."

As soon as they were outside, Solo stopped and gave Hux an expectant look. Sighing, Hux explained as they strolled. 

"In response to my proposing to her, she kissed me."

"That bodes well," said Solo with a chuckle. "Let me guess: you were seized with a frenzied need to kiss her repeatedly?"

Hux's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "How did you know? It was as though the floodgates had been opened. I could not stop myself."

"I imagine she encouraged it," observed Solo, sneaking a glance and smiling when Hux gave him more surprised looks.

"She did. She was just as bad as me. I had never been more relieved," admitted Hux quietly. "The problem was that once I began exploring her breasts, she found my cock, trying to grip it through my pants."

"Did you release inside your pants relatively quickly after that?" asked Solo evenly, still looking ahead. 

"Is my embarrassing incident really that obvious?" asked Hux, staring at his feet. "It happened too fast. Worse, I could not give her any such measure of pleasure in return. I have not the foggiest sense of where to begin, save for her breasts."

"I can tell you much. After I have verbally explained, I will use fruit to demonstrate, and then send you home with a book to study since I know you love those," said Solo as he knocked on his front door. "You will learn many ways to make yourself last longer and show her know even greater pleasure than you had with her. I promise."

"She says that she will show me what she likes, but I need to practice now -- are you sure I can learn to last longer? It is very important to me," said Hux, holding his friend in place before going inside. 

"You will learn, but remember that you must practice at home regularly," said Solo. "Practice is key."

Hux didn't understand until after Solo showed him. However, by the time he left, he felt much better prepared to give Rose everything she deserved. At night, he did give in to his baser desires and imagined Rose as he took himself in hand. By the time Rose returned, he could last much longer. 

He put it to the test on his first meeting with Rose. The day after she arrived in Bath, they all met at Bath Abbey. Luke Skywalker was the bishop and would be presiding over the double wedding, and the ladies wanted to discuss with the men all of the logistics for the wedding day.

It rained as Rose's carriage pulled to a halt, and Hux held his white knuckles behind his back as he waited for Rose to leave the carriage. 

She looked like a refreshing, spring day, the pastel green dress she wore flapping in the breeze, white roses in her hair. Small, teal bows dotted the dress and were tied around the rose stems, and they matched the ribbon gathered along the hem of the dress. 

As soon as she stepped down, they met in the middle before he kissed her silk-clad hand. "Miss Tico, I have missed you more than words can say. May this be the longest separation we ever have going forward."

"I could not agree more, sir," she responded with a wide smile. As he stood, she said more softly, "It has felt like an eternity."

"We will make up for lost time post-haste," he promised, and they did.

Once initial discussions were done, the older Ticos left. At that point, the Skywalker family began arguing among themselves over smaller details after the wedding, and Hux saw how uncomfortable Rose looked hearing it. Luckily for him, Luke's wife saw their nervous, wandering eyes and took pity on them.

"You two look like you want to take a walk. I can act as your chaperone," said Mara Jade Skywalker before tilting her head at her husband. "They are going to be like that for a while and will not even note your disappearance."

Both gave her grateful looks. "Thank you."

"Of course. I bet you two would like some time to be reacquainted after your separation," she said with a knowing grin. 

With a slight nod, Hux offered his arm, and the couple explored the abbey at their own pace, their chaperone silent. She was so quiet that they never even noticed her leave.

"What should we do?" asked Hux after retracing his steps in two separate halls to see if he could find her without success.

"Take this as the gift it was meant to be," said Rose with a smug grin, finding an open door and leaving it that way. "She did suggest that we become reacquainted, and that corner and wingback chair look cozy."

Seeing an opportunity, Hux guided her to the corner, cradling her face with bare hands and reveling in how soft her cheeks were. Her dimples showed as she smiled warmly, and his body felt at peace, knowing that he made her happy. Lavender invaded his senses, and when her gloveless hands traced his growing beard, his eyes fluttered closed. 

She started at his ears, thumbs brushing the width of the facial hair before sliding down toward his chin. The light, scratchy sound she made combined with the massaging circles she pressed into his jaw left him breathless. His clothing felt tighter and warmer than ever, especially his pants from his growing erection. He knew he should guide her to the chair, but all he wanted was to live in the moment, to revel in how much she wanted him. He was hopelessly addicted to her touch, and his whole body relaxed by the time she reached his chin. 

"Armitage," she whispered, pressing the pads of her fingers under his jaw, "may I kiss you here?"

"You may kiss me wherever you please, so long as you never stop, my petal," he murmured, leaning in. 

Seconds later, she lay a tender kiss at the edge of his beard, and he let out a strangled sound of pleasure before she kissed along his jaw, her lips parting more with each pass. He draped himself over her, hands lost in her loose curls as he received every ounce of love he had always been denied. 

"I do not want to, Armitage, my love," she said between passionate kisses that eventually ended at the base of his neck. "I want to taste and know every part of you. I cannot stop."

Her every word undid him, breaking down his walls and leaving him defenseless. Now, he couldn't imagine putting them back up. All he wanted was to reveal his darkness to her light and bathe in it until she washed and healed him completely. He was determined to show her everything, no matter how painful. She made every burden light by sharing it with him, and she even made some turn into something he looked forward to. 

"I never thought I would enjoy this, but now I am unsure how I will survive without it." When she paused, he groaned and lifted himself off of her so he could stare into her eyes. "I do not deserve you. Please let me lavish you with my love."

"I want everything you will give me," she stated fervently, rubbing the backs of her fingers against his russet facial hair with soft eyes. "Especially your love."

Choked up, he said, "You have it. My whole being is yours." 

He would show it by giving her equal pleasure, running his hands along the nape of her neck before finding her dress sleeves. With a shove, both sleeves dropped down her shoulders, revealing lush, caramel skin that he wanted to explore. He did just that, letting his hands crawl down and across her back, alternating between holding still to appreciate her and massaging the muscles so that she’d melt further into him. He peppered the long, graceful lines of her shoulders with kisses, each taste better than the last. 

The further along he went, the more she moaned and canted her hips against his. Every eager snap of her hips spiked his desire a little higher, and when he had examined her back to his heart’s content, he moved to her dress, seeking what filled his fantasies ever since she had accepted him. 

In that moment, he truly felt as though he was pushing back her petals to discover the honeyed center he lusted for. Carefully untying and loosening the colorful, satin ribbons of her gown, he removed more layers between them. This time, though, as he removed the petals, there was no question of whether she loved him. There was only how much more could he fall for her. Finally, he revealed her shapely breasts and tawny peaks. Her skin was luscious, a taste he had committed to memory, and she smelled even better, more feminine and  _ his _ .

“I have missed you, and these in particular,” he murmured, taking a handful of each full breast and lifting, loving how heavy they were. “All for me.” Her sharp intake of breath and needy whine were everything he needed to hear. 

He couldn't resist. The nipples puckered so prettily for him, pointing toward him and begging to be examined in a way he couldn't before.

He circled one areola, committing the feel of her downy flesh to memory as it pebbled and darkened. As her breath hitched, he asked, "I wonder: do you ache for me here the same way I do for you?"

"Yes," she said between pants, whining when he used the pad of his finger to slide down to the tip, then jumping to the bottom edge to glide up. 

He did that in every direction of the circle, ending at the firm, protruding nipple until the tender skin there swelled from his attention. She grew louder at every caress, silently begging for more stimulation. and he gave it to her. He added a second finger and pinched, and her feral sound of need had him harder than ever. Getting an idea, he dipped lower. He flashed her a predatory look before sucking one in and indulging in the sweetest taste he had ever known.

Solo insisted that there was one part of Rose that tasted better still, but he doubted. Nothing could compare to how light and sweet, how succulent she was there. Her breasts were a meal all by themselves.

With each suckle, Rose sighed and moaned a little louder. He didn’t want to tell her to stop since he loved knowing that he made her do that, but he feared discovery. When he left one swollen nipple for the other, she cried out his name.

“Shh, my petal. They will hear you,” he said, nipping at her bud. “I am nowhere near being done with you.”

“There is  _ more _ ?” she asked, shivering. “How?”

“I will show you...if you promise to remain quiet,” he challenged, laying one last kiss on her bosom. “As much as I love the sound of your voice, I want to try something even more forbidden with you. You, however," he said in her ear, "must be a good girl for me."

As he pulled back, she nodded obediently and folded her hands against her stomach. Her eyes were wide and earnest, like a child at Christmas, so curious and ready for him. On a whisper, she said, "I will be. Please show me."

As her hips squirmed, he grinned and placed a finger against her lips. "Then stay perfectly silent, and I will reward you. I have been studying methods to please you, and I am eager to try them out on you."

She nodded again, feet tapping in place until his other hand pressed down on her thighs. When she stayed still, he set her gown to rights and led her to the chair, making sure to turn it so no one could see anything above but his face. 

Once she was seated, legs spread out, he knelt before her intently. As his hands rucked up her dress and trailed along her thick thighs, he admired every inch of skin, kissing each bared part of her. 

"Based on my research, I want to prepare you for our wedding night by using my fingers to give you unspeakable pleasure," he said between kisses. "In the process, I want to learn every position of my fingers that you love so I may do them again."

"Armitage, I--"

He silenced her with a long swipe of his tongue along her calf. "You are simply delectable, my future wife," he said, unable to look away from the vision she presented, a voluptuous body his for the claiming. "So much for me. I still cannot believe you will be all mine." He sunk his fingers into the backs of her calves, turned on because he had more of her than he could grasp. 

She leaned in and kissed the top of his head, pushing crimson strands into his face. "The sooner you believe it, the better," she said quietly, pulling back the dress once it was above her knees. 

His grip on the back of her calves tightened as his pants grew too tight. "Rose."

He felt as though he was ascending, his lips curved just around her knee as an angelic sigh slipped her lips. He was being lifted by her wordless praise as she allowed him only higher, her thighs like a heavenly, glowing valley high among the clouds that he could traverse…and they led to a hidden grove of delight beyond his wildest dreams. A sheen of her dew was gathered on them, and they beckoned him forth, the siren call begging him to throw out his plan to simply touch her and instead  _ know  _ her. 

He had been told that the slick she created -- the ultimate sign of her desire for him -- was the greatest gift, that it would help him fit inside her and taste better than anything ever known. He had doubted it before, but now that he smelled it, he could believe it. It was rich and sweet, so feminine and all Rose. 

"I caused that," he said, awed as he left open-mouthed kisses along her inner thighs. 

"You did. It has only ever been you," she said proudly, more wetness dribbling out from her parted, lower lips. They were so pink and glistening, practically dripping with need for him, and he loved how the little thatch of fine hair was also soaked in her desire.

He could have stared at the sight for hours, and he decided that he would on their honeymoon. He would look at her until he could draw every rise and valley of her body from memory.

His hands shook from how much he yearned to kiss her. "Rose, I, I am not as strong as I thought I was."

Her eyes narrowed. "In what way?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as her feet wrapped around him and pushed him toward her. 

"I thought I could be satisfied with simply touching you, but I want to stroke every sensitive petal and taste them." His gaze flew to her eyes, needing to know she would agree to his new plan. "I want to drink you in until you are quivering, begging for release," he said slowly, working his way up her thighs with his tongue and lips. 

She opened her legs a little wider, letting him see even more of her honeyed center. A new gush of wetness greeted him before she responded, "I never knew you could put your face there, but I want you to do it." Even more quietly, she added, “I want to know what your lips feel like  _ everywhere. _ ”

He smirked. “Then you shall, love.”

One long finger skated along her inner thigh, slip-sliding across until he stopped at her center. He shuffled his knees so as to have the best view of the celestial sight in front of him. The closer he drew, the stronger her aroma became, heavy and intoxicating. It was able to dull his senses to all but her, all while heightening his awareness of her. 

“I want to know if you are as soft here as your hair is above,” he crooned, stroking the patch of dark hair and groaning instantly. “It is even softer.” 

As he glided his fingers down to her rosy lips, reveling in their fine, soaked quality, he tentatively licked some of her essence that had gotten on her thighs. His cock throbbed painfully as an explosion of flavors rendered him immobile, unable to do anything but savor the sweet, yet tangy cocktail before desperately licking off more. 

“I am going to kiss you there...just as soon as I finish cleaning you off here. We cannot let anyone see the evidence of our tryst,” he said, sneaking a wry look up at her before lapping up everything on her legs. 

“Of-of course not,” she stuttered, eyelids falling sleepily as she gave herself over to him. She just as quickly opened her eyes when he applied force to push her lower lips together, almost like a pinch. “Wha--”

“What did I say about being quiet?” he sternly reminded her, rubbing up and down the baby hairs.

Her chest heaved as she blushed prettily, the apples of her cheeks a crimson he loved. Eager to see her every response, he continued his attentions, living for every lift of her hips and the times she opened her mouth in ecstasy, barely holding back her moans of pleasure. When he was satisfied that she would stay quiet, he closed the gap between her and his face, now able to breathe upon her. As a little more of the sweet ambrosia gathered at her opening, he swiped his finger along her seam, crowing as he felt the evidence of her arousal completely drown him despite not entering her. 

“Rose, my sweet, I am going to enter you. It may hurt, but I promise it is only to help you. I will not try too much with you...this time,” he explained, teasing her by running his fingers just inside her, enough to coat them. “Tell me if the pain becomes unbearable.”

She acquiesced, and he pulled back one hand before entering her with his index finger. She practically swallowed him, as slick as she was, and he loved how she immediately jumped in place, wiggling her hips so as to take him deeper. He hadn’t expected her wet heat and inner walls to close around him, and he was amazed at just how much wetness there was, feeling a little more confident that he wouldn’t hurt her on their wedding night. 

Once she took the full digit, she threw her head back heedlessly, rocking her hips to show she wanted more. With each withdrawal and insertion, he carefully watched her face, noting how she reacted to each placement of his finger. She was quickly coating his entire hand in her juices, and he couldn’t have been more excited to see how much she liked it. 

When he increased the tempo at which he filled her, she moaned uncontrollably, and he knew she was ready. On the next pass, he added a second finger, and her eyes shot open as she gave him even more of the heavenly nectar he now adored.

“Armitage, please,” she warbled, jerking her hips to accept him fully. 

She sighed contentedly when both fingers sunk in to the third knuckle, and he continued to be in awe at how she gobbled him up, greedily taking everything he would give her.

“It is as though our bodies were made for one another,” he said, thrusting in and out of her. He started slowly and gradually increased his speed, curious to see what she liked best. 

She met him halfway, making more strangled sounds of pleasure the longer he dragged it out. Each sound and odd angle she made as her upper torso moved from side to side had him hard as a rock, unable to breathe, only pant as she drew nearer to her moment of release. 

Afraid that they were taking too long, he decided to hurry along the process. “Pull down your dress again,” he ordered quietly. “I want to see one of your gorgeous breasts.”

“Yes, Armitage,” she said breathily, quickly freeing one and slipping a hand underneath it. “And now?”

“Now,” he said, kissing the damp hairs around her center, “circle your nipple for me. Imagine it is me doing it. Show me anything you would like me to do to it.” 

“Yes, sir,” she said playfully, smiling and touching herself until his eyes darkened.

“Good girl,” he said, voice like gravel. Something about being called sir by her had him ready to come in his pants, or else the slacks would burst from the sheer pressure he exerted on them. He began fingering her once more, using the fast pace that she liked, and she had to bite back a whine. “No more talking.”

She nodded, seemingly near tears, as glassy as her eyes were. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her little curls again, making sure to leisurely slide his tongue against the breadth of her. He was addicted to her decadent taste already, and as he lingered at her opening, she treated him in every way possible.

Below, he feasted upon her, lapping up every morsel of her his tongue could find. With every taste, he drew closer to her opening, speeding up when her movements became more erratic. Above, she kept her eyes trained on his steadily, unable to look away, while he couldn’t stop looking at her if he tried. When she bit her lip like that to stay silent, she looked even more tempting than she did as she continued to flick her nipple. When she tried something new, she glanced down nervously and pinched more of herself, making her whole body shake. As she met his gaze, he gifted her his biggest smile yet.

“Yes, Rose, just like that. Show me. You are exquisite when you do that,” he praised, using the flat of his tongue to explore around her, finding a hidden pearl. “Show me more.”

She did a couple more times, each time checking with him after doing it, and every time, he went a little faster inside her, too focused on his fingers and her face to do more than circle lightly the bundle of nerves he had found. 

“Armitage,” she sighed, tears in her eyes, “I need you--”

Her voice was lost when he pressed harder against the little button, and when he realized she liked it, he grinned. “Come apart for me, my petal. I will catch you.”

Wrapping his tongue around her and tugging, he was rewarded when her back arched, breasts shooting up with a strangled moan of his name. She came around his fingers and tongue, and he had never known such bliss as she clenched around his fingers, practically choking him. If this was what it was like now, he couldn’t wait to bury his cock inside her and have her milk him dry. 

She was beautiful, her curly hair a dark halo around her lolling head, and she was radiant in her euphoria and love for him. Every noise she made dragged him closer to his own release, and she just kept feeding him more. More of her sweet essence, more of her desire for him, more of her complete and utter trust in him. He was drunk on her, and when he pulled his sticky digits out of her, he barely had time to breathe before her hands yanked on his longer, ginger hair, placing his mouth at the center of it all as she quivered and rode his face through her aftershocks. 

He could die a happy man at that point, lips and face sealed to her, gulping down every drop of goodness she generously bestowed upon him, all with the knowledge that she loved him, ready to ruin herself to be with him. He remained there as long as he could before he had to catch his breath, and went back with renewed vigor, lapping up everything he could. 

Slowly she calmed down, her body no longer vibrating and hands not attempting to rip out his hair. Her embrace became gentler, and she doubled over, as boneless and exhausted as she sounded. She rested her chin on the top of his head as her hands wandered down his back, trying to take all of him in as she spread out across his back. 

To him, she was trying to gather him closer, to never let him go.

“There is nowhere I would rather be than in your arms,” he said, muffled as he drew back slightly. “I love you, Rose.”

“I love you, Armitage. So very much.” She sounded groggy, and her fingers danced back up until she tipped his head far enough so their eyes could meet. Her warm, sleepy smile made him want to protect her. “I wish we could marry tomorrow.”

“We will be wed soon enough,” he said, trying to ignore the way his cock demanded attention as he straightened and pecked her cheek. “For now, we should take care of you.”

He finished with her dress and stood up. Her hair still looked sloppy and was sticking to her forehead, but there wasn’t much that could be done about that. He thought she looked thoroughly content and rumpled. 

Her sudden gasp had him worried, at least until he saw where her eyes were. At that, he panicked. His crotch was almost at her eye level as she sat, and she was looking at it as though it was her next meal. As soon as she licked her lips, he couldn’t stop imagining her opening her big mouth and taking him inside. He stepped closer without thinking, and she palmed him curiously.

“Does this hurt?” she asked, moving in with a determined look on her face. 

“Yes. These pants are too tight, and Rose!” he cried, heart stopping when she shoved both of her small hands down his slacks, grasping him firmly. 

“Do you like that?” she asked nervously, nibbling her lower lip.

“Like it?” he grit out, exhaling loudly as she tentatively pumped him. “I love it. I am liable to come apart if you touch my tip--”

His brain shut down, and all he could feel was heat. Blinding pleasure. The greatest orgasm he had ever had, as soon as one hand squeezed him tighter while the other grazed his tip. Jet upon jet of his release spurted into her hand, and he couldn’t help himself from trying to give her more, if only because he wanted to mark both of her hands as his. To claim them in the most primal way, full of his scent and him. 

He also secretly hoped that he tasted as good as she did, so that she could have some idea of why he would willingly beg to be afforded the chance to kneel and worship her body again. 

That she would so eagerly try to return the favor, despite being worn out, said much of her generous heart, of how perfect a lover she would be. He didn’t understand how he had gotten so lucky, but he had. And he would spend every day providing for her and giving her everything she deserved. As much as she gave, she needed someone to give to her for once, and he would deliver.

“Actually, we should marry tomorrow,” he amended, giving his fiance a playful grin as she laughed.

“I am glad we agree,” she said, pulling out her hands covered in white. 

He watched her in slow motion, observing every little facial expression as she brought her hands closer to lick them. First was surprise, eyes wide as they focused on her hands. Then pleasure, dimples appearing and cheeks turning pink. Finally, curiosity. By then, she could smell him, the tentative sniff followed by the lift of an eyebrow.

He nodded his head encouragingly, so she tried him...and wrecked him when she made a face that looked like she had bit into a lemon. 

“That was unique,” she finally said, looking up at him and turning crestfallen. “Armitage, I, I am sorry--”

“There is no need. I was hopeful it would be as good for you as you are to me. I will always thirst for you,” he said passionately, resting his forehead against hers. “You never have to taste me again. I promise. I want this to be pleasurable for you, too, my petal. I will endeavor to find other ways to make it better--”

“No, please! I am sure I will grow accustomed to the taste in time,” she protested, licking her fingers to prove her point. The first and second ones still had her grimacing, but by the third, she seemed to be warming to it, no longer disapproving as much. 

It was just a neutral expression, and he could live with that. By then, she was just about cleaned off, so he pulled out a handkerchief and removed the rest. As soon as he tried to take back the soaked cloth, though, she stole it from him, stuffing it down her front.

“This is mine now, my new, favorite token of affection,” she admitted proudly. “I will carry it everywhere, so I will have a small part of you with me.” She sidled up to him and whispered in his ear, “Your smell grows on me by the minute.”

He was about to respond when they heard their friends calling their names. With one final check, the two left the room and joined the search party. He felt slightly embarrassed that he had done something so scandalous and filthy in a church abbey, but when the bishop’s wife winked at them both to congratulate them, he stopped caring.

The Church did, after all, encourage marriage and procreation. Who was he to go against tradition and duty? As one wise man once said, the world must be peopled!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Virtual cookies if you know where the end line comes from!


	9. A Double Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, wedding night, and epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This story is now complete! I hope you'll enjoy this fluffy, smutty bit of goodness. Happy New Year, and thanks for all your support!

The next few weeks passed quickly for Hux, as there was much to do. He had sat down with his solicitor before Rose returned, and he met again with his man, that time with Rose. He wanted her to be aware of everything in his possession, as he intended for her to truly be his partner in life. 

He saw her daily, and while they had few opportunities to steal away, he still enjoyed every second with her. It also helped that her family was there. The day after visiting the abbey, Rose invited him, Miss Johnson, and Solo to have dinner with her whole family once they arrived so that they could become better acquainted. 

Luckily for Armitage, he had done so much for Rose already, and she had told her whole family of their progress. Of the money he had already laid down, of the office he had set up for them that she had already visited, of the materials already ordered, and of the hours they had spent discussing how he would improve her original design before writing it down on blueprints. 

There was no faster way to recommend himself to her family. While all may have had their misgivings at first, he proved himself with his unfailing praise of her design, his belief that it would become renowned, and his devotion to Rose. Not many men would take such a chance on her, especially with his whole business as he was, and it was a testament to his forward-thinking ways.

The more time he spent with the Ticos, the more he liked them. Wexley was pleasant, as was his wife, but Rose's parents were so different compared to his father that it took some getting used to. They worked as one unit, in a similar way to how he envisioned him and Rose getting along. Once he figured that out, he sought out their wisdom at every opportunity. 

After every visit with her family, he found himself taking a stroll with Rose to compare their parents and tell her how she continued to turn his world upside down. He grew close to her family quickly, and the bond between the couple was his greatest source of joy.

He prided himself on the fact that he could read her better than anyone else, so on the day before the wedding, she seemed anxious. Her mind was elsewhere, and she was frowning occasionally. He prayed it had nothing to do with their wedding, but he was still unsure. She kept insisting nothing was wrong, and he let the matter drop until it was almost time to leave with Solo.

At that, he stepped in front of the window and motioned for her to join him.

“Is something the matter, Armitage?” she asked worriedly.

“Nothing for me. I could not be happier that our wedding is finally tomorrow. Are you having pre-wedding jitters?” he asked, patting her hand. “You have been out of sorts all afternoon. Any second thoughts?”

“No! Never. Not about marrying you,” she said without hesitation. She stared deeply into his eyes, the brown soft like honey, and swirling with emotion. 

“Then you are doubting yourself again. Tell me, Rose,” he demanded, tugging her closer.

Her cheeks flamed with red, and she hid her face. “This is a little embarrassing.”

“Tell me anyway. We are to be married soon; I will have no secrets between us, even if I do snore,” he said, making her laugh.

She looked around nervously, checking that the rest were far away. “Well, it has to do with the wedding night. Paige was telling Rey and I what to expect, and then I chatted with Rey afterward. She mentioned that there was a possibility that you would want to see me without all of my clothing on.”

Said mental image immediately had him harder than a rock. “Of course I do! I look forward to it,” he said earnestly, taking her hands. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever beheld.”

Her wide eyes showed her fear. “But I am larger than most--”

“That means I have more to hold and kiss. My gain, their loss,” he interrupted, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. “Nothing I see will scare me. If anything, I will become your slave.”

She blushed even more. “Truly?”

“Yes, and I will prove it tomorrow,” he said with a predatory grin. “I am going to ravish you, Rose. Utterly debauch you. Worship your body and fill it with me and my seed.” Leaning in, he added, “Then I am going to give you children -- so many red-headed children -- until you tell me to sleep in a different bed. I will be your shadow, your constant companion, your partner in all things. I will support and encourage you, even after we argue. I will be your friend and confidante. Your husband.”

“I cannot wait. I want all of that,” she said with an incandescent glow, interlacing her fingers with his. “More than anything. I want you to be the father of all our children. I want to see you play with them, teach them their arithmetic, and inspire them to create.”

“If I do, it is because you taught them first,” he insisted, swinging their arms. “No one is as selfless as you, so intelligent, so kind, and brave. You will be the best mother, and I am proud to call you mine.” He stole a kiss since no one was looking. “Just as I am yours.”

“I promise to love you, in good times and bad. I will always be loyal and forthright with you, and I will help make your trade bloom into something we can be proud of together.” She rubbed shoulders with him. “I will guard and protect your heart with all my being, and I will make your home the warmest, loudest, happiest place you ever saw. It will be full of love and life, of understanding, and compassion. I will always be ready to listen to you, and I will put you first. You, my husband,” she said, growing teary. “I will be your dearest friend. Your wife.”

He had never considered himself an emotional person, but after hearing her essentially state her own version of wedding vows, he felt as though he were whole at last. The gaping hole devoid of love was finally filled with all the love and light she exuded, and he felt tears roll down his cheeks at the same time he embraced her, holding her tight to his chest.

“I love you, Rose.”

“I know. Now more than ever,” she replied, squeezing him back.

For a few moments, there was peace. Perfect happiness, as though the sun shined upon every green meadow in sight as they danced barefoot across them. They stayed like that until someone cleared her throat and forced them to separate. 

By then, though, he didn’t care. He had a foretaste of his future, and he wanted it more than anything.

\------------------

Just as much as Rose did. She was counting down the hours. 

Hearing stories of what to expect on her wedding night scared her until she remembered that she had Armitage. He wouldn’t willfully hurt her. He was trying to prepare her if anything! 

While most of her self-doubts had vanished under his constant love and praise, they came back full force at the mention of him seeing her whole body. To be so completely vulnerable, to let him see every curve, terrified her. He comforted her more than words could say, that he would love her even more, but she knew she would have to see and experience it firsthand to finally have the last ghosts of her fear banished.

In the meantime, there was much to be done. Packing. Coordinating with the household staff. Saying her longer goodbyes to her family since she knew she wouldn’t have time after the bridal breakfast. 

Armitage was taking her to the sea, and she couldn’t wait to see Sanditon. It came highly recommended by their acquaintances, as well as less than ten miles from Lake Naboo in the Lake District. Lord Solo's family visited the area yearly, so they decided to see it for themselves. It was also up north some ways so that their ride to Arkanis was shortened by some margin. 

She had packed all sorts of items for the trip, even though he had already informed her that he had taken the liberty of buying her some special gifts, after getting inspiration from Lord Solo. 

With all those thoughts jumping around in her head, somehow she slept the night before her wedding. When she was awake, she dashed down the hall and woke up Rey, and the true chaos began. Each girl had two servants waiting on her, assisting with hair, makeup, and clothing, and her family was in and out of the room the entire time. 

When she finally made it to the church, she was glad to have a respite to just sit and wait for the ceremony to begin. When she finally walked down the aisle, she felt beautiful. She  _ was  _ beautiful.

That day, she truly lived up to her namesake. Her long, lace veil sat atop her bonnet and created an intricate train. With so much silk fanning out, it was as though she had roots that had germinated and bloomed into the dainty, elegant stem of a dress she wore. Adorned in a white, satin dress whose beaded bodice hid some curves but still accentuated her chest perfectly, she walked gracefully on air to her beloved, appreciative of the flower embroidered in pearls on her front. Her long arm sleeves were puffy, and they were set off well by the additional triple layer of ruffles around her wrists and front, giving her the look of wide leaves leading to many soft petals.

Her hair was curled and tamed into tight ringlets around her head, miniature blooms made from her hair scattered all over and pinned, along with some white roses from Armitage that were slipped in between the homemade, darker roses. 

She carried a bouquet of white ones in front of her, and she had to remind herself to walk slowly, especially once she saw her future husband. 

Clad in black with a brown vest over a white shirt, he looked so proper and regal. One look at her, though, and he was riveted. Love and adoration was written across Armitage’s face, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. 

She wasn't even in front of him when he extended his arm to her, so she scurried to be arm-in-arm with him. 

The ceremony went off without a hitch. The two couples repeated their vows, and they were married. Rose's mother only cried a little, but virtually all of Lord Solo's family got teary-eyed. The wedding breakfast was busy as everyone chatted excitedly and ate between toasts, but Rose didn't mind.

Her hand was perpetually linked with her husband's, and they kept exchanging looks throughout the event, until it was finally time to leave. 

After a quick embrace with her family, Rose had a hard time saying goodbye to Rey. 

"This is not farewell forever, Rose," insisted Rey during their extended hug. "You will be visiting us at Christmas. We will have lots of fun and many stories to tell then."

"I know. The year after that, you must visit us. By then, I will hopefully be settled in Arkanis, and perhaps have a little one on the way," replied Rose wistfully. 

"Anything is possible! Perhaps both of us will," said Rey, pulling back with a large grin. "Until then, safe travels! Many wishes for joy on your honeymoon."

Soon after, Armitage appeared and led his wife to his carriage. It would take about three days to reach Sanditon, and Armitage had already made arrangements for each of their nights. For their wedding day, they would travel less, but they were still closeted together for more than five hours. 

Neither one noticed the long ride, though, as immersed in one another as they were. They started across from one another, but eventually, Armitage snuck over to her side of the carriage. They cuddled together, content to whisper in one another's ear and slide loving hands up and down each other's body.

They couldn't get enough of one another, and the closer they drew to their destination, the more the tension rose between them. Each caress lingered. Words were fewer. They spoke a language of love all their own, using nothing but their hands and eyes to give voice to the indescribable joy felt to finally be married. 

When they finally reached the inn for their first break, Rose gasped at their accommodations. 

"Only the best for my wife," murmured Armitage at the threshold, stretching an arm across the well-stocked room. 

His fingertips pointed to the trail of crimson rose petals sprinkled on the dusty floors that led in two opposite directions, to the bed and a prepared bath, steam emanating from the oversized, bronze clawfoot tub. The roses were a bright spark of color on the otherwise dull, creaky wood, and between the two paths lay a loveseat and small table, heavily laden with cold cuts, fresh fruit, bread, and wine. 

"You are spoiling me," gushed Rose, getting on her tiptoes to kiss him. "My husband's love knows no bounds."

"Not when it comes to you, Lady Rose Hux," he said with pride. Tapping her nose, he snuck a kiss before sweeping her into his arms in a bridal carry. Giving her a predatory grin, he said, "The time has come to make you my wife...in every sense of the word." He carried her to the bed and gently set her down, setting her body aflame with another soul-stealing kiss. His eyes dropped to her breasts, and she pressed her legs together to stave off the wave of want that hit her. "I take my duties as your husband very seriously."

Her full body was accepted quickly by the plush, extra soft mattress of the four poster bed that had been readied for them. Her hands made crunching noises as she grabbed fistfuls of the dark, velvet comforter that was deliciously warm to the touch. As she stretched back, she leaned on her elbows, kicking her feet up playfully.

He surprised her when he caught them easily, a knowing look in his eyes. "I want to see you, my wife.  _ All  _ of you."

She shivered but nodded timidly, a small sliver of fear butting in as he removed her ankle boots, revealing her silk stockings.

The first of her petals was plucked. 

He massaged the bottoms of her feet with varying pressure applied, and the tension of travel left her, making her feel relaxed and slightly less worried about what he saw. As far as she was concerned, he could see whatever he wanted, so long as he kept pressing his thumbs into her tired soles and arches. 

"Let us remove these stockings, hmm?" he mused, licking his lips. "I would hate to destroy them in my love-crazed state."

As he found every pressure point and made her feet feel like new, she became putty in his skillful hands, bending her knees so that the dress fell back to her waist. His hungry eyes ate her up, the wide expanse of cream clinging to her shapely thighs, and he forced her legs apart further, until her glistening folds were revealed. 

The burst of cold air against her center had her shuddering, but it soon turned into an entirely different reason as his eyes darkened with lust. 

"I am going to strip you bare and enjoy every single second of it," he declared, stepping closer. "Every night I will undress you, just to see you anew like this."

"Armitage--"

"Tonight, call me husband.  _ Your  _ husband," he requested. He snaked up her legs, his gliding caress slow and languorous as he traveled the full circumference of her legs, stopping at the edge of the stockings he had bought her. "After this, I am taking your dress, the largest of your sweet petals." As one, his arms shoved down her stockings, folding them carefully and laying them on the chest at the foot of the bed. "This little layer was most rewarding."

Another petal had fallen, and she didn't miss it.

"Are you going to be this slow and methodical with every stitch of clothing?" she asked, slightly worried he would. 

As wet as she was already, she didn't know how she would survive.

He tutted. "Patience is a virtue, wife. One you will learn. I promise it will be...most satisfying." She could see his eye teeth when he smiled that time. "I intend to savor you."

"How?" she asked curiously, getting up a little. 

"In stages, starting with the ripe, saccharine peach you present me," he said, going to her core, licking the length of her slit. 

As she moaned loudly, her whole body came alive. It was as though he had poured an accelerant upon the initial flames he had set earlier, and her whole being cried out for him. 

Each flick of his wide tongue was the only way to quench the flames, and his name was a litany upon her lips as she begged him for more. He gave her everything she desired, suctioning his lips to her in a grip so powerful that she felt as though he were sucking every last drop out of her. She was helpless to do more than buck her hips, resting her legs on his shoulders and pushing him deeper inside her. 

Only then did she feel momentary relief. 

He worked her faster, adding in two fingers, and she practically lifted off the bed. As much as he was pulling every last bit out of her, she was amazed he hadn't drowned in her yet. However, his pleasured moans and occasional kisses to her mound relieved her nerves. 

"I will dine on you every night if you let me."

"I think I need to be," she said, groaning as a third finger traced her opening, "persuaded further. Just a little more."

His eyes darted up so she could see them. "I will give you more, my petal," he intoned, looking smug. "Much more."

His third finger entered her tight channel, and she ascended. "Hu-husband."

"I have barely begun with you." He nosed her little bundle of nerves with glee. "Already you sound quite done for."

He stretched her further, and she grunted as a slight twinge of pain hit her. "So. Full."

"Wait until my cock is buried inside you, stuffing you so well that you take my seed on the first try," he said, delving deeper inside her. "You are going to take my fingers and cock, and you are going to love it."

"Yes," she responded earnestly, frowning when he stopped moving. "Give me more."

"My greedy, little wife." He eyed her with a feral look, and she clenched around him, anticipation rising like the tide within her. "Keep that up, and the whole inn will hear you. The louder the better." He grinned. "Your slave for a husband wants to give you everything you desire."

He was too much. Too good to her. Her heart swelled, and she took the liberty of completely messing up his hair, enjoying how he looked with ginger hair askew and not perfect. When he gazed at her, she sat up. "I already have you. That is all I want."

He shot up from between her legs, fingers still lost inside her, albeit fully inserted. He kissed her soundly, thanking her with everything but words, and she couldn't have been happier. 

She finally tasted herself on his lips. It was odd at first, but she could understand why he liked it. It made her want to try again with him. All such thoughts were forgotten, though, as he pumped inside her. 

The slight burn of before melted into pleasure, and she took all three fingers with breathy whines, the wave of fire within ready to consume her. He kissed her doggedly, tongue diving in, even through her orgasm, and she was caught up in a wave of pure bliss. 

As she sunk into the bed, he flipped her over and helped her with her dress and shift. He loosened everything, peeling back the sleeves and various layers around her chest, but when he finally made to remove it, she held him fast.

"Promise me you will be honest," she requested, lips trembling.

There was no point in trying to hide from him. He wanted her more than life itself, and that was the main reason why she was even willing to bare herself for him. Every part of her he saw was a gift, and she fervently wished this part of her would be, too. 

His love and devotion made her brave enough. 

"Of course. I will always be honest with you," he stated, kissing her cheek before focusing on all the skin revealed as he slowly removed the barriers. 

At seeing her chest, he smiled warmly. At seeing her abundant breasts on full display, she noticed how his pants went from having a slight bulge to being fully tented. When he saw her slightly pudgy stomach, she mentally prepared herself for horror, but what she saw instead was pure adoration. 

"You are stunning, Rose," he said, kissing down her stomach and stopping at her belly button. "I will always treasure this gift you have bestowed upon me."

Tears welled up, and she fought to resist crying. However, the moment he saw the curves of her hips, she stopped trying to fight it. He fell into her lap, smothering the swell of her stomach and hips with heated, open-mouthed kisses, his fuller beard creating delicious friction against her. 

"Oh, Rose, beautiful Rose, let me see all of you. I cannot wait a minute longer," he said, voice choked with emotion. 

Fat tears fell freely, and she massaged his scalp, bending over until she could kiss his hair. "I am yours, husband. All yours."

Joy and peace filled her, and she was no longer afraid. No longer ashamed of her body, nor envious of others. She could just  _ be _ with him, seeing her body truly for the first time...through his eyes. 

Through the lens of undying love. 

He roughly pushed the last of her clothing to the floor, and he continued to nip and peck at her, using a firm grasp to hold her hips in place. He made his way down until he slipped his tongue inside her once more, his beard and new mustache adding sensations that had her careening toward another all-encompassing release.

"Armitage!"

"Yes?" he asked, looking utterly pleased with himself.

She shook her head. "If you keep this up, we will not have a hot bath."

He smirked and leaned forward, so he was above her breasts. "That bath is for after all this, not now. I have eyes only for you." Tracing her seam once more, he grinned when more of her slick seeped out. "I think you are ready for me. Climb into bed, wife."

Anticipation raced through her, making a dull ache form once more between her legs. "Yes, my love," she said, reaching back to pull down the comforter. 

The white linen sheets below it were simple, matching the numerous pillows piled high on at the head of the bed. She nestled her head upon them as she lay back, legs splayed and body primed for him. 

He treated her to a spectacular performance as he removed every stitch of clothing he wore, starting by rolling up his sleeves. His fine forearms made her drool at the thought of so much corded strength there, and when he removed his vest, she appreciated his chest. She was ready to eat off of it when he removed the veil obscuring his chest from her sight. It was defined well, despite not being overly muscled and bulky, and his upper torso was lean. It was enough to make her mouth water and want to lick every last inch of him in order to claim him.

He doffed his shoes and socks next, and when he climbed into bed, ready to lower his breeches, she sat up.

"May I?"

His answering smile reminded her of a sunrise, rarely seen but brilliant. There was a glow to him, one she didn't see often, and his cheeks reddened, giving her a wonderful array of colors to behold. 

"Please."

Her hands replaced his as he scooted closer. She hunched over in order to take a good look at him as she saw him in all his glory, and he sighed when she freed him from his tight restraints. 

"I have never seen anything so big. That will fit inside me?" she asked, voice hushed.

Even as she spoke, his manhood seemed to bounce, indicating that yes he would fit. He was so thick across, and she was fascinated by how red he was at his tip, with a little smudge of white there. Without thinking, she flattened her tongue against his tip, scooping up what little of him there was before he cried out her name. 

"You did not have to do that," he said, seeming sad until she glared at him.

"Yes, I did. I love you, Armitage. I want to give you equal pleasure, if you will let me," she said, kissing his bulbous head and loving his silky smooth he was. "Besides, your taste is growing on me."

He tipped her chin up. "Truly?" he asked, needing to know.

"Yes," she answered, nuzzling him. "I love you, and I am telling the truth."

His eyes were soft and tender, and he swiped against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, pleased to see him getting into it, and she tentatively sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. She barely closed around him before his hands gripped her hair tightly and  _ shoved.  _

One moment, she was exploring him lightly, and the next, he was halfway inside her, making her cough before she released him momentarily.

"Oh, Rose, I am so sorry--"

He let out a strangled moan when she took him deeper, using her tongue to find all his sensitive spots. She paid close attention to his face the entire time, and she slowly learned how to take him fully, using much trial and error to make him fit. 

He said her name constantly as she did so, praising her and telling her how she was such a good girl, and she loved it. She wanted to be his good girl, his good and loving wife, and his partner. She wanted him to know that she considered herself just as lucky as he did, and she didn't stop until he was gently pulling out. 

"If you do that much longer, I will not be able to release inside you, and that would be the biggest shame of all," he said quietly. "I want this first time to be special for both of us."

"It will be because you are here with me," she said, kissing him and pulling him on top of her as she lay back. "Make love to me, my husband."

"With pleasure," he said proudly, trying to line himself up with her opening. "I am going to fill you so much that you will not know where I begin and you end." He kept his eyes on her as he attempted to find the right place, amusing her slightly that he insisted on making it romantic despite his lack of experience. "We will be one flesh, and we will create new life." His confident exterior broke a moment, eyes softer and worried, and she saw a small hint of the man beneath who yearned for acceptance and love. "You would like that, would not you?"

"Yes! More than anything," she stated, ending his desperate fumbling and placing him where she wanted him most. "I am ready."

He surprised her when another chink in his armor was revealed, this time as he leaned on his elbows, a scared look in his eyes. His lips trembled, and he buried his face between her breasts, laying kisses wherever he could reach.

"Armitage?" she asked, ruffling his hair more. "Is something amiss?"

His head rose. "I want to apologize in advance. It is my sincere wish not to hurt you when I enter you...I want this to be good for both of us," he said softly. 

Her heart skipped a beat, and she marveled at how she found herself as the center of his attention. He was loyal to his friends and so hardworking, caring about every detail of his work. To see all of that centered on her left her breathless, and there was no doubting this man who was trying so hard to make everything perfect for her. 

He didn't have to, though, and she would show him in time. Until then, she would comfort and remind him that she loved him, just as he was, no matter what he did or didn't do.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it, his eyebrows narrowing. 

"Solo promised me that using three fingers would ensure you would feel minimal pain. If he is wrong--"

"He will not be, and even if he is, we will make it work," she insisted, nosing his hair before touching his cheek. "Because I believe in you. You will not hurt me willingly, and you love me too much not to find a way around it." She grinned as a thought came to her. "Are we both not tinkerers? It just means we have more opportunities to experiment with one another."

He smirked as understanding hit him. "Of course. I have to find the best and most expedient ways to bring you to completion." His gaze grew softer before kissing her. "Thank you, love, for believing in me."

After he demanded again for her to tell him if he hurt her, he  _ finally  _ slid the head of his cock inside her, and she wanted to weep. 

"The stretch!" she exclaimed, eyes closing as she lifted her hips to take him further. "Oh. More, please. I want you to split me in half with your cock and fill me like this. Every night."

He left love bites along her jaw and down her neck, soothing each area his scruff grazed. "As my wife wishes."

He ventured deeper, and she moaned with abandon. As wicked fingers flicked and pinched her nipples, her every sense was heightened, increasing her pleasure tenfold. 

"You are so  _ tight _ . I need every ounce of self-control to last, my petal. You are beautiful as you unfurl and bloom for me."

The low rumble of his voice as he praised her was what she focused on at first, until the pleasure-pain of his hard length claiming every last inch of her became overwhelming. The further he went, the less she could think, only feel. The slight sting of teeth and his slightly scratchy facial hair leaving marks all over her had her upper body had her squirming until she began grunting like a feral animal, using her nails to leave lines of red across his back.

If he was going to claim her, then so was she. She paused after the first time when he hit a particularly heavenly spot within her, and she didn't expect him to stop as well.

When she opened his eyes, he was looking at her as though she had hung the stars and moon for him, so reverent he looked. "Armitage?" 

"Why did you stop?" he asked with consternation, crowding her face. "I want you to make me yours."

She almost asked him to repeat himself, just to hear it again. Her heart soared, and she stole a kiss. "Because I love the feel of your cock inside me, filling me to the brim. I want to bathe in the feel of you, until your scent is all over me."

He gave her a wolfish grin and cradled her face. "That is acceptable." 

He inched in further, remaining close to her so they could keep staring into one another's eyes. 

When she felt the resistance her body put up, she didn't want to prolong it. "Push, Armitage. Now!"

He pulled out slightly, and when he re-entered, he stole the last dregs of her maidenhead, owning all of her now. With a breathy gasp, she released all the tension building to that moment, body going lax, and he blanketed her face in kisses, trying to help. There was a little pain, but thanks to all of the practice and lubrication of their earlier activities, it was nowhere near as bad as she had imagined. 

"How are you?" he asked when a few minutes had passed. 

He seemed so uncertain, and all she wanted was to take it away.

Resting her forehead against his, she declared, "Never better. Happier. Proud to be yours." His breath hitched, a small smile appearing that grew exponentially when she added, "Fill me up, Armitage. I need you."

He nodded and plunged deeper, taking every last part of her until he was fully seated within her. She could feel his balls against her, and the fine linen held in every ounce of their shared heat that threatened to scorch them with its intensity. 

They stayed still to appreciate the moment, and she loved the goofy grin that spread across his face. 

"Are you happy?" she asked, wanting to hear it as much as see it. 

His eyes sparkled with joy. "Yes. And you?" 

"Very much so. I know now what it means to feel content, satisfied with all in life. When you slotted yourself inside me, you unlocked true happiness, the likes of which I have never known," she said softly, cheeks heating as the rest of her body did. "I truly think our bodies are made for one another."

"I could not agree more," he said, thumbing her cheeks. "I always thought my greatest achievement in life was my work; I was wrong." He paused to give her a significant look. "It is you. Choosing you. Nothing has ever brought me greater satisfaction."

Tears pricked her eyes, and she furiously wiped them away. "You are making me cry again. How is it possible to be so happy?"

"Because we love and understand one another," he replied, bringing her up short. He kissed away the new tears that formed. "To see you like this is truly the pinnacle of my existence."

"I want to marry you again, just so I can repeat our vows," she said, snapping her hips in an attempt to adjust her body's position. 

What she didn't expect was how perfectly glorious it was to feel his burning hot cock drag heavily through her, further branding her. She clenched her inner walls around him, wanting to see how he reacted, and when the hungry look in his eyes of moments ago turned ravenous, she knew what she had to do. 

"Take me and make me yours," she breathed, rocking her hips harder to show what she wanted. 

He pulled out halfway and sunk into her like a hot knife in butter. It was as though liquid fire had been poured into her veins, injected directly through his thick cock, and she never wanted him to stop. 

In their excitement, they fumbled to coordinate their movements at first, and then he took charge once more, insisting on trying various speeds to see which they preferred best. 

She gleefully went along for the ride, eyes fixed on his face. She loved how his whole body came alive as he drove into her, time and time again, with a rapt expression every time she took him fully. He was in awe of her, and she was equally so. It made her stomach somersault, and tension -- sharp and poignant -- raced through her veins to her whole body, leaving her on edge.

When they found the tempo that made her toes curl and core throb with pure need, he changed position to keep up the pace. She started off so well, telling him how much she loved him and what he was doing, but it wasn't for long. With each punch of his hips, he stole more coherent thoughts from her. 

There was no bed, no family, no thought of food. There was only Armitage, and a soul-deep need to sear him to her so they could never be parted. The flames within licked their way higher, and she wanted him to feel them as much as she did. Her words were replaced with grunts, and she feverishly dragged him to her breasts, wanting to feel him there. As soon as he sucked one dusky bud into his sinful lips, she was crying his name repeatedly, unable to think of anything else. 

He was everywhere, and all of her was concentrated on those small places where their bodies intersected, fireworks erupting wherever they touched. Instead of just her lower half arching to meet him, it was now her whole body. 

As she chased her release, it was only him that could push her closer to the brink. His mouth engulfing her twin mounds, drenching them in the wet heat she craved -- the same thing he sought inside her. Nails scratching and leaving more permanent signs of their coupling, pinpricks of tension released or added, depending on who did it. Skin slapping against wet skin. Legs twisting and holding hers down as he buried himself in her to the hilt, over and over again. His hands on her generous hips, gripping hard enough to bruise.

In his eyes, she was not a delicate doll who was only meant to be seen, not heard. She was a woman, fierce and strong, with a mind that deserved attention. She inspired passion and was his equal. She had a voice, and he listened to her faithfully, drawing strength from her. 

All of it led to this moment, to the crowning zenith as she felt herself just out of reach of that peak. She reached out and grasped his buttocks, loving how firm they were before she felt him lift her hips, entering her at a new angle. When he hit the right spot, she saw stars, but they were still not as bright and hot as she was as she fell into bliss. With his name on her lips, she ascended, coming around him and trying to drag him in deeper.

"Rose!"

He exited her fully with a wild look in his emerald eyes, and then he pummeled into her with every ounce of force left in him. As he did so, she swore that he somehow went deeper into her womb, claiming more of her for himself. Only there did he find his own release, spilling his hot seed inside her. He fell on top of her as he groaned, her quaking inner walls dragging out every sound from him the same way they milked him. 

"Mine."

She heard the satisfaction in his voice as his cock spurted again, and she sighed happily, secure in the knowledge that never were two souls more entwined. Their bodies were intimately joined, and she never wanted him to leave. He gave and gave, and her hungry womb took and took until there was no more. 

After such a loud act, she was amazed at how quiet they both were now. Absolute silence, other than the matching, even breathing both shared. With their chests rising and falling at the same time, it was as though one fed the other with their exhale, their shining eyes never leaving one another. 

As exhaustion hit her, her eyelids fluttered shut, and she reveled in the little touches and kisses he left upon her body. 

When he finally removed himself from inside her, she hated the emptiness that followed. Thankfully, he cuddled with her against his stomach, and they stayed like that until hunger struck. 

It gave him an excuse to bring the large platter to bed and hand-feed her little morsels, and she took joy in returning the favor, stealing kisses in between bites. 

When they finished with that, he dressed quickly and fetched more hot water, unwilling to let any other man near his wife. When it was ready, he held out his hand invitingly.

"It is time to clean you up, Rose. We have had a busy day."

"The bed is warmer, and I would rather stay here. Come join me?" she asked, giving him a pleading look. "We can bathe tomorrow."

"Stuff and nonsense," he said dismissively. "I will tempt you out of bed, then."

"There is nothing--"

Her mouth fell open as he gave her a slow strip tease, starting with his gloves. 

"What was that, Lady Hux? Do you like this view of your husband?" he asked teasingly, sitting on the edge of the tub.

With a smoldering look, his index and middle fingers walked down each digit of the other hand. At every tip, he offered her his hand, but she resolutely refused, still lying in bed. So, he tugged off the gloves, one finger at a time, and then moved to the cuffs of his shirt. 

At seeing his bare wrists, she sat up in bed, and he smirked. "You  _ will  _ join me."

She folded her arms across her chest, under her bare breasts. "This means nothing."

"I beg to differ."

He unbuttoned his shirt with painful slowness, each peek of gleaming chest making her a little more thirsty. Every once in a while, he would splay his fingers across the buttons, resting them there before using the slightest flick of a wrist to undo a button. By the time he finished that, heat pooled low in her belly, making her slick between her legs once more. 

"If you join me now, wife, I will let you remove my breeches again," he called beckoningly. As much as she wanted to, she resisted. When he saw the stubborn tilt of her jaw, he shrugged. "Your loss."

He stood and stroked himself a moment, making her squeeze her legs together. As he hooked his fingers in his pants, she crawled to the edge of the bed, eyes glued to the reveal. Each inch down felt like an eternity, and when the full length of his manhood was on display, she planted her feet on the floor, tempted to go to him.

"Are you still hungry for more, my Rose?" he asked, pumping himself and groaning as he began to stiffen.

"I am always hungry for you," she replied with a saucy look. "I cannot wait to have you for breakfast."

As he ballooned to half-mast, he found a bar of soap and stepped into the bath. "You could stroke and wash me in here."

"Very tempting, but no," she said, wiggling her hips. "Try again."

He harrumphed. Begrudgingly, he said, "You may do whatever indignities to my hair as you please as you wash it."

Seeing an opportunity, she scurried across the cold floor and joined him at last. "You win."

"We both win," he amended, bringing her into his lap. "Now for our first bath as husband and wife."

"The first of many," she said, turning her head to face him.

He tipped her chin up to kiss her, and the bath was the best one she ever had. When she was pruny and clean, they towered off and slept, both more than ready for rest. 

The next day was more of the same, traveling for more than ten hours before luxuriating in a fine inn. After another such day of cramped quarters, though, their efforts were rewarded, arriving in Sanditon as the sun set. 

The sea was calm and painted indigo in the fading light. Swaths of purple and blue dominated the skies as bright shafts of pink and orange drifted below the horizon. 

On the sandy hills above the ocean, the newlyweds stood, arms wrapped around one another and perfectly at peace. 

They made it a point to see every sunset while in Sanditon. Both were a little sad when they had to leave, but it was with the knowledge that soon they would be at Arkanis. That ride was not nearly as long, and his estate took her breath away.

Rich, old forests stood sentinel at the entrance and along the winding path that led to the imposing estate. Lush greenery was everywhere, even if some of the trees were changing color and losing their leaves. 

She was even more impressed with the inside of the grand house. His home quickly became her home, and once they properly christened every room, it was their home. Rose did little to change the place, other than add more womanly touches, and the loyal servants all came to love her quickly. 

With joy she performed her duties as mistress of Arkanis, and it was with even greater joy that they traveled to Alderaan, excited to see Rey and the rest of her family, all of whom Lord Solo had graciously invited to stay, besides his own. 

Chaos reigned as all reunited with family, at least until Lord Solo gave everyone a glass of champagne to toast, and that Christmas was one of joyful anticipation. Rose and Armitage announced that the design of the new rifle had been finalized, and Rey announced that she was expecting. 

On Christmas Day, Armitage shook his wife's shoulders early. "Rose, wake up." She didn't like losing his warm arms and scent, and she rubbed her eyes as he dug under the bed. He handed her a long, wrapped box. "Happy Christmas, my love. Open this gift first."

Her sleep-addled mind didn't understand what it could be at first, but when she stretched her arm over it, the realization clicked. Her eyes grew wide, and she hurried to tear off the wrapping paper and lift the lid.

Nestled in red velvet lay their life's work, the culmination of many hours spent together, and one of the things that brought them together. 

"Our rifle," she breathed, running her hand along it.

"Yes. I pulled a few strings and paid someone dearly to make this one in time for you," he said, slipping an arm around her. "I hope it is everything you dreamed it would be."

"It is that and so much more, just as you are," she replied, putting the box down to kiss him. "Thank you."

"Thank  _ you  _ for looking beyond my intolerance and accepting me. I have never known such felicity until you," he said leaning against her. "You are the greatest gift I ever received."

She grinned and kissed him, deciding that now was a good time to tell him. "And our children will know that, too."

His face became as crimson as his hair, blinking rapidly. "Our what?"

"Children, the very best kind of gift," she said, patting her stomach. "You are going to be a father."

He stared at her with such pride that she knew he was thrilled. "You are pregnant?"

"Yes. I had my suspicions a few weeks ago, and the physician confirmed it at my checkup just before we left," she said, snuggling against him. "Are you pleased?"

"I am speechless, beyond pleased," he said, kissing her hair. "We are going to be a family."

"Yes, we are," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "What do you think?"

"I think you are perfect," he said, earning scoffing sounds from her until he laid her out in bed to celebrate using the most animated language he knew.

\----------

Epilogue: Three Years Later

Christmas time at Arkanis was one of Hux's favorite times of the year. This year more than most. 

For the first time in many years, the sound of children screaming and playing filled his home. Outside, laughter and shrieks of joy were the norm. 

New life had been breathed into his stuffy, old home. The ghost of his father had been banished by the radiant light of his wife, and with every moment he spent playing with his two year old son or holding his newborn daughter, the more his father's teachings were corrected.

When his son was born, he hadn't expected the little one to have hair as dark as his mother, or such chubby cheeks. He certainly took after both parents with a fine pair of lungs, and he had his father's eyes. 

He would've loved his son no matter how he looked, but since he looked just like his mother, he loved his firstborn boy that much more. 

He loved the natural beauty of his home just as much. When it was warm enough, he would swaddle his son and carry him in his arms as he and Rose traversed their favorite paths. Each of them had one they preferred, and they took turns taking a stroll outside anytime it was sunny. 

He was used to it always raining, and he appreciated the temperate climate, never getting too much extreme weather. Snow only occurred for a few days every year, and that was the way he liked it. It was a hassle to get around in it, but he still got to enjoy the scenery for a short time.

Luckily for him, that Christmas it snowed after all his guests arrived. It was the first snow the Solo twins ever saw, so they wheedled until they could stand in it with his little boy and Wexley's son, all the parents watching nearby. 

His son was quick to make a snowball and throw it at Solo's daughter, who had taken his toy earlier. Granted, he never actually asked for it back because he kept staring at the little girl with hair almost as dark as his. She kept it in three buns like her mother, and she smiled at all she met, including Hux's bewitched son. 

Her twin brother was rambunctious, always getting into mischief with his sister. However, ever since his mother had told him that he was going to have another sibling soon, he had stayed at his mother's side more often, asking how he could help. 

It was always a point of manly pride with regard to Solo that Rose had given birth a month before his twins arrived. The new mothers wrote to one another frequently whenever they weren't together, and as they observed their children, Hux couldn't imagine a more perfect scene. 

Rose in a long, black coat, rubbing cheeks with her daughter. Every once in a while, she would peek at him and smile. Large, fat snowflakes quietly falling, dampening the raucous sounds of the children. Little footprints dotted the snow as the kids took turns throwing snowballs at one another. Soft winds dancing through the barren trees and knocking snow off the pines nearby. 

The scene didn't change much in the coming years, except that they added more children to the count. By the time his son was ten and the oldest of four, and he still preferred playing with the Solo children, if only to stare at their oldest girl.

Now, however, she often teamed up with her twin brother to win every snowball fight, as much a rule breaker like her mother. The snow was a little heavier this year, the temperature a little colder, and the wind howled through the trees. 

In a few days, after Christmas, it would all be gone, and everyone would be able to travel safely. When the heavy trading time began for their best-selling rifle, they would travel to their second home in Bath. In the meantime, though, he would go fishing with Solo's and Wexley's help, giving their wives time to catch up. 

As they headed inside to warm up, Hux pulled his son aside and pointed to the girl who still turned his head. "Did you enjoy yourself with her?"

His boy's cheeks turned pink. "Yes."

"She is quite nice for a girl," observed Hux, trying to draw information out of his son.

The boy smiled brightly. "She is quite tolerable."

And  _ that  _ was the moment Hux realized that he and Solo would be in-laws one day. Later that night, as he crawled under the covers with Rose, he nibbled on her earlobe.

She turned and jumped on him, eyes bright with interest. "You want to tell me something."

"You know me well, wife," he replied, massaging her shoulders. "Our oldest son told me something today that will please you."

She clapped her hands. "What is it?"

He mentioned the girl in question. "He said that she is quite tolerable."

She giggled and buried herself in his chest until she recovered. "Like father, like son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
